Bella Luna
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Bella Swan's parents die in a horrible homocide. Leaving no one left to care for her. Billy Black takes her in and raises her as his own. How will Bella take growing up with the tribe and going to school on the reservation part time and public school the rest of the time? What will Bella think of the Cullens, when she's more of a wolf at heart? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Luna

(I don't own anything) No flames

**By the way I had to write this a thanks to the fans reading this I've got so many messages and lovely reviews supporting me in this story about how much you love it. THANK YOU! It only makes me want to write that much more and I hope I do justice by yall when it's finished! **

(Prologue)

"I'll find you Bella I always do."

He hears her snickering. She never could keep quiet during hide and seek. He sees her light baby blue dress blowing around next to the tree she's hiding behind. The boy laughs as he can picture it now. Her covering her mouth trying her hardest not to giggle… he approaches the tree slowly and tug at her dress. "JAKE!" She hollers and takes off chasing him. Jacob trips and falls scrapping his knee he wants to cry because it hurts but he don't ever cry in front of girls especially Bella Swan. "Oh Jake are you ok?" She leans over him moving the rocks and dirt out away from the cut with her tiny fingers. Her hair flapping in the breeze as she tries to keep it off her face while she exams his wound. "Let me go get my mom!" She says rising back up and running towards the house. Jacob leans back on the ground feeling the crisp wind hit against my cut making it sting a bit more. Bella screams in a way he's never heard her scream before.

He runs entering the house and Bella's standing in the middle of the floor looking at him. He looks down on the ground and sees her mom and dad laying there covered in blood. "Bella!", He says running towards her. The boy takes her hand and we run out the backdoor. I run home and my uncle comes to the door. "What is it?" he asks as he sees our faces. Both can't talk through the shock and Bella's squeeze becomes tighter around his hand. He points his uncle towards the house. Billy gets in his truck and calls out for Sam the older boy to watch over them. "What's happened Jacob?" Sam asks looking over at Bella. "Her parents something or someone killed them." Sam's mouth drops as he too takes Bella's hand and they sit with her on the couch waiting for his uncle to come home.

His uncle comes in the door tears in his eyes. "The police are on their way hun." Billy picks Bella up holding her crying. Charlie and Billy were inseparable. The boy try's to be brave like Sam and not cry but it hits as he thinks about Charlie and Renee' and never seeing them again. Sam wraps his arm around the young boy. The police arrive and Billy sets Bella back down between Sam and Jacob. Sam lays Bella in his lap as she cries herself to sleep. "Yes she'll stay with us. That poor girl has no family left we're the closest thing to any sort of family she has." Sam and Jake watch the police peering over at them sadly. They all worked with Charlie he was a cop in Forks. "This whole town will be affected by the loss of the Swans." Another cop says. "What do you make of the bite marks?" Jacob hears his uncle ask. Jacob straightens up on the couch as he hears this. Apparently he's the only one that heard as Sam and Bella don't react. "Not sure maybe an animal?"

"No animal could do that." He hears Billy say.

"Not sure but there are other cases of this but this is the first for our small town these sorts of cases usually come up in much bigger cities."

"Look we got it from here you take care of Bella. Poor kid you got enough to worry about Billy. If you need anything holler." One of the cops says. "Will do.", Billy says and shuts the door locking it as they leave. Billy just looks to Bella as she sleeps in Sam's lap. He motions for his nephew to come towards him. "Get yourself ready for bed Jacob." He says scooping him up for a bear hug then he nuzzles his hair putting me back down. The young boy glances once more upon Bella and heads off to bed.

Chapter 1

Leah walks behind Bella in the hall as they line up for another class. Making it a point to step on the heels of Bella's shoes every step she takes. Bella ignores it walking on. Leah's friends giggle. They enter the class and Leah rushes in bumping arms with Bella as Bella drops all her books. Bella closes her eyes and sighs as she leans over to pick them up. "Why do you do that to her?", Jacob asks Leah. Leah giggles and shrugs. Jacob takes a seat beside Bella instead of Leah this time. Leah's feelings are hurt and she reacts by starting to kick the back of Bella's chair and flicks Bella's ear from time to time. Bella finally turns around. "Please just stop."

"Awww, don't be such a cry baby."

Bella turns back around warm tears flow down her pale cheeks. Jacob turns to Leah. "If you don't stop I'm not going to be your friend anymore!" Leah's mouth drops at Jacob's comment. She's starting to notice that ever since Bella moved to the reservation Jacob's spending less and less time with her. Now he's sitting by her during class and in lunch. "Hello class. It seems we have a new student. Come here hun and introduce yourself." Giggles are heard around the room. "She's so pale." A student says and Leah starts laughing. "What's your name hun?"

"Bella Swan." Bella says trying to rid of the tears from earlier by wiping them off with the back of her hand. "How old are you Bella?"

"7."

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"White.", Leah snickers and Jacob cuts her a look.

"Leah Clearwater! We don't tolerate that kind of behavior at this school. One more outburst from you and you can go visit the principal."

Leah frowns and sinks down in her chair she's getting me in trouble now? She gives Bella's chair another kick when Bella sits down. Bella closes her eyes she doesn't understand why Leah is so mean. She's never done anything to her. She's always hated me now it seems worse. Bella does her best to ignore it. That's what mommy always said to do when other kids give you a hard time. But this girl sure makes it hard. Jacob decides to try to make Bella laugh by making funny faces and drawing silly pictures. Bella smiles only further antagonizing Leah. The other boys that are Jacob's best friends join in on the fun of making Bella laugh. Leah is fuming and starts to cry. The teacher let's out for recess and the boys don't play with Leah like they use to but no they all want to play with Bella. Jacob takes Bella's hand as they are running around playing. Leah out of a jealous fit runs up but this time pushes Jacob down. Bella's mouth drops and she starts to help Jacob up. "Leave him alone he's not your friend he's mine!" Leah shouts at Bella. Jacob gets up dusting himself off. "My uncle told me not to hurt girls! So I can't push you back! But I'm not your friend no more Leah Clearwater. You're too mean! No one likes you!" Leah runs off crying as her friends try to console her.

"She's crying." Bella says to Jacob actually concerned about the girl that's been giving her a hard time since day one.

Jacob shrugs and takes Bella's hand to play again. "Maybe I shouldn't play with you." Bella let's go of Jacob's hand. "If it makes her cry…" Bella says looking over to the girl. "I don't want to play with her." Jacob stomps his foot. "Besides she's always telling me what to do. You're nice to me." Jacob tells Bella. Bella smiles but walks up to Leah. "You want to play with us?" Bella offers. "Jacob can be both our friend." Leah nods and gets up to join wiping her tears. Bella takes her hand leading her towards where she and Jacob were playing with Paul, Embry and Quill. Jacob rolls his eyes at Leah and takes Bella's hand as they start running from Quill again in a game of tag. Paul reaches for her hand to play but Leah pulls away from him watching Jacob and Bella. "I'll play with you let's go chase them!" Paul said grabbing her hand again. "NO! Leave me alone!" She stomps her foot and walks away. Paul looks sad and sits down watching Leah walk away. "What's wrong?" Jacob asks as him and Bella circle back around. Paul sighs. "Nothing let's go play."

"Where'd Leah go?" Bella ask.

"Back to her friends.", Paul says bitterly.

"Eat Bella hun." Billy says as Bella just stares at her food.

"Bella…" He says in a warning voice.

"I'm not hungry!" She kicks her feet under the table.

"Mommy's food was way better!" She picks at a pork chop.

"Mommy cuts my food for me and she always made corn and macaroni with pork chops." Bella says as her eyes start to get teary looking. She folds her arms.

"Bella you got to eat you haven't eaten in."

"Three days." Sam says.

Billy looks at Sam worriedly.

"Does she eat anything at school Jake?" Billy asks his nephew. Jacob shakes his head devouring his plate and grabbing another pork chop.

"I'm sorry it's not what you're use to Bella and I know your mom was a great cook. I'm not so much." Billy says swallowing his tea.

"I want to go home." Bella says kicking the table again.

"Stop that." Sam says banging his hand against the table where she's kicking.

"I WAAAAAANT TO GO HOME!", Bella yells at Billy.

Billy gets a lump in his throat eyeing this poor girl that looks just like her mother. She's got Charlie's eyes and cheeks though he thinks to himself and his temper. "Why don't you just go take a bath and get ready for bed?" Billy says not knowing what else to say and he's not use to little girls. He's raised Jacob all his life but never been around little girls. Bella's lips begin to quiver and she jumps down from the table. She heads towards the stairs as if she's about to but Sam sees her run out the front door. "UM Billy?", Billy sighs and closes his eyes. "I'm on it. Just stay here." Billy trudges through the woods thinking about what a fast little booger she is as he tries to catch her. "Bella Swan! Come on! I'm not playing games." Something in him tells him to slow down. That maybe this is what she needs as horrible as it maybe. She finally makes it to her old house. She frantically bangs on the door. "MOMMY, DADDY!"

Billy stands back watching. "Please mommy, daddy, open the door!" Her tiny hands begin to hit on it repeatedly. "It's time for you to read to me daddy." She pleads. Billy covers his face with his hands and falls to his knees. "Oh my dear child.", He wipes his eyes and looks to the sky. "Tell me how do to do this my friend." He sighs and walks up to Bella as she lays her head against the door crying and still slapping her hand on it. Billy picks her up cradling her like an infant and rocks her. He starts carrying her home humming one of their tribal songs. When he walks in the door he sees Jacob's worried face as he runs towards them. "She'll be alright son. She's going to be alright." He keeps softly saying while rocking her. Billy tucks her in once she's out. "Billy?" Jacob tugs on his shirt. Billy turns around. "What is it son?"

"Is she going to die to?" Jacob's lip quivers as he looks upon Billy. Billy smiles and grabs Jacob walking him out of the room. "No what made you think that may I ask?" Billy asks in wonder. "Well my mom and dad died and her mom and dad died. Aren't Bella and I going to die too?"

"Not for quite some time Jacob. You and Bella will live to be old."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do Jacob." He hugs him again I just do.

"Now off to bed."

The sound of thunder causes Bella to wake. She sees the shadows around her room that the lightning causes and they look like monsters to her. She hides under the covers but the thunder makes her bed shake and the windows rattle. Bella runs to Jacob's room and shakes him awake. "What is it Bella?" He asks tiredly. "Can I sleep with you?" Jacob sighs and stretches tiredly. Another tumble goes across the sky and the lightning scares her as she jumps. She screams in crawls in bed with Jacob hiding under the covers. Jacob falls back asleep and she watches him under the covers as the lightning reveals his face. She misses crawling in bed with her parents when she was scared. But as she watches Jacob sleep something in her feels safe now. She finally closes her eyes and sleeps.

Billy's mouth drops as Bella actually sits down and eats her pancakes for breakfast. She eats every last drop and looks to Billy holding out her plate. "Could I have some more please." Billy smiles ear to ear. "Of course you can you can have as many as you want!" He says starting up the stove again. He rejoices on the inside as he watches her eat another batch. "Ah! Bella you ate them all!" Jacob whines as he comes in. "Hush Jacob there is plenty more." Jacob sits on the table. "Get down Jacob."

"Fine." He slides down.

"Sam will be babysitting you again today I got to go to work soon."

"No school?" Bella says smiling.

"It's Saturday dummy!"

Bella frowns and Billy smacks him in the back of the head. "BOY!" That makes Bella laugh apart from school no one has seen Bella laugh. She breaks into a smile every now and then but never laughter. Jacob and Billy look upon one another. Billy winks at Jacob and smacks him lightly again. Bella starts giggling so hard her body is shaking and her cheeks turn rosy red. Billy's heart is lifted and see's that maybe there is hope for Bella Swan after all.


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own anything) No flames

Chapter 2

8 years later…

Bella pov

"Get up Jake!" I throw a pillow at him. He rolls over on the couch. "Come on Jake!" I throw another. He groans. "What do you want Bells?"

"Let's go to see a movie or something maybe we could get the guys together."

He sighs. "I don't feel like going out Bella." I slump back in the recliner. "Gees Jake you don't want to do anything lately." He rolls over putting a pillow over his head. "Fine I'll go by myself."

"The keys are on the bookcase." He hollers out and rolls over yet again. I slam the door just to piss him off before I leave. "DAMN IT BELLA!" I hear him yell and laugh feeling justified. I get in the truck and decide if maybe Paul or Embry might want to go but change my mind and turn towards Sam's house. I knock on the door. Emily answers. "Hey wanted to see if Seth wants to go to a movie with me."

"Can't you hang out with someone your own age?" Leah peeks her head out from the hallway. I sigh ignoring her. "Oh can I mom please!" I smile. "Of course you can."

"GREAT!" Seth grabs his jacket and runs to Jacob's truck.

I laugh. "I'll have him home soon." Emily smiles "I know you will hun. Ya'll have fun."

"Thanks."

I had to get out of the house but hanging out with Embry, Paul and Quill just makes me madder at Jacob for shrugging me off lately. He's become more of a homebody. Which I myself prefer or used to anyway and Jacob and I had more fun together. "What are we going to see?"

"Not sure I'll let you pick."

"Awesome! Leah never lets me pick anything!"

I laugh but keep my mouth closed on that one.

"And just ignore her she's adopted." Seth spouts off while making smiley faces with his breath on the window. I laugh even though I know I shouldn't. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"You really have to ask." He raises his brows looking at me.

"Right…" I sigh.

"Um Bella?", Seth grows a serious face.

"Seth?"

"Why doesn't Jacob want to go fish or go swimming with me anymore?"

I open my mouth but then close it again as I start thinking on this. I start to realize by Seth's comment he's been blowing everyone off lately. Even during lunch at school he sits there like a vegetable. "Honestly Seth I wish I knew. It's nothing against you he doesn't hang out with me really anymore either. Try not to worry about it so much let's go have some fun maybe after we could go out for ic…."

Before Bella can get her sentence an out of control a drunk driver slams into Seth's side of the truck. Bella flings her hand back to help brace him as they start spinning out of control. Bella sees another car heading right for them as it is unable to brake. Bella screams holding Seth back as hard as she can. The car flies off the bridge into the water. The truck starts to sink and she struggles to get Seth out but her arm is broken and the bone is sitting out of her wrist. "Seth." She yells trying to wake him up. "Please Seth." She shakes him and the water starts to fill up the truck she looks around seeing just how deep they're sinking. The truck starts to fill up faster. She leans over trying to tilt Seth's head out of the water. "HELP!", She calls knowing there's no way anyone can hear them. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" The water is now passed Seth's face. "NO, NO, NO!" She cries. She hears a tap at the window beside her and before she can see who it is water rushes in as the door is ripped off. The man tries to grab her but she shakes at his collar showing him the young boy. She gives him a pleading face and he nods as he grabs the boy first ripping him right out of the belt trapping him. Bella tries to hold on but can't any longer as she sucks in the water gasp for air.

"Come on." She feels someone pumping their freezing hands on her chest. "Please wake up." The man says. He looks and sees Bella's eyes open as she rolls over and pukes up what was in her lungs. She starts coughing as he pats her back. "Easy, now." She starts to remember what just happened and shoots up. "SETH!" She screams. "He's ok." The man said pointing to the young boy hacking and coughing on a rock. "OMG, SETH." She runs to him crying. "I'm so sorry Seth, are you ok?" Seth looks at her. "BELLA!", He freaks pointing to her arm she sees the bone sitting out and the tissue around it. She looks Seth over once more but things start to spin. "SIR?", Seth hollers as Bella passes out.

Jacobpov

"Bella."

"Bells come on wake up."

I see her lying there pale even for Bella. Her hand wrapped up and IV's, heart monitors and thermal blankets surround her. A tidal wave of guilt washes over me. I know this is my fault. I should have been there. She wanted me to go and I didn't. If I had this wouldn't have happened. "Jake?" My heart skips a beat as I look upon her. "Oh thank God Bella." She narrows her eyes looking around. "Don't do that, Bells." I say as she's about to pull out her IV from moving around. "BELLA!", My uncle runs in seeing she's awake. "Billy!" She smiles. He leans in kissing her forehead. "Is Seth alright?" She looks to us. "Yes Bella he only got a few stitches. You're the one that's seen better days." She starts bawling uncontrollably. "Oh thank God." She says. I grab a tissue and start wiping off her face. "I'm sorry I wrecked your truck." She says to me. "Jesus Bella it's just a truck." I say. "Is Seth here? Can I see him please?" She starts crying again. "Of course hun he's in the waiting room with Sam and Emily. I'll go get him." She looks wide eyed. "What's wrong?" I ask grabbing her free hand. "I bet they hate me. Seth almost died because of me!"

"No Bella you both almost died because of some drunken p.o.s. on the road. Charlie's boys took care of him!" Seth comes in and Bella smiles. "Bella!", He runs towards her. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright", she says as he wraps his arms around her she kisses his forehead. "I'm so sorry Seth." He looks at her confused. "Why Bella you saved me. It's because of you that I didn't budge during the wreck. I remember you holding me back and then that guy said you told him to save me first."

"Guy?" Bella narrows her eyes.

"Yeah don't you remember?"

"So you had a guardian angel?" Billy says.

"I guess so where is he though?" Bella says.

"Don't know by the time Jake and I got there the ambulance had already taken you and Seth here. There wasn't anyone else there."

I feel incredibly thankful to whoever it was and wish I could thank them personally if it wasn't for him our Bella. I close my eyes not able to bear the thought. "Jake?" She says looking at me grabbing my arm with her free hand. "I'm ok Bella but you need to rest." I lean down and kiss her check. "I'm sorry Bella. I should have gone with you I should have." She shakes her head. "Don't do that Jake. You didn't know. How could you? These things just happen." I nod but I have to get out of there. Billy pats my back as I exit the room. I find a bathroom and compose myself. That was the scariest phone call I'd ever gotten. The scariest moment of my life was seeing that truck coming out of the water knowing Bella was in there dying. I can't help but to break down, I'll never forgive myself.

Bellapov

I awake seeing Jacob asleep in the chair next to me. I don't think he's left my side for a minute. It concerns me that he hasn't eaten as I hear his tummy rumbling. I see all the flowers at the table right next to me. I guess Jake put them there so I could admire them. I smile seeing each of the boys and some of the friends from Forks High all got me flowers. I giggle at Jakes' noticing he had to outdo everyone with a massive bouquet. "Bella?", He says tiredly. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you." I swallow my mouth dry and lips are chapped. "Thank you for the flowers." I say and Jacob nods. "You're welcome, sorry I couldn't go all out like that person." He nods towards the window, "Where'd those come from?"

"I've not the faintest. It just said hope your recovery is quick best wishes. Then it has a silly heart on it."

I look at Jake oddly. He shrugs here let me get you some ice chips. Jake comes back with a canned sprite and ice chips. "Open wide." He says as he starts feeding me the ice which is like the best feeling ever right now. "Knock, knock?" We hear Sam say at the door. I smile as he and Emily come in. "Oh sweetheart how are you?" Emily says hugging me. "I'm ok."

Sam gives me a look that I'm not sure is anger or what yet. I swallow and look at him nervously. "I want to thank you for keeping our son safe Bella. Anything you need I mean anything." Sam looks like he could break down. Emily holds my hand squeezing it. "We appreciate you so much Bella." She says. I start crying and Sam smiles. "You're a good kid, a shame some idiot had to put you in that bed."

"So who is our strange hero that Seth keeps talking about?"

"Um wish I knew." I laugh. "I can't make out much of anything and everything was so blurry." I close my eyes in thought as though hoping it will clear up the picture a bit more.

Jacob spoons more ice chips in my mouth. "Well we'll let you get some rest hun." Emily says. "Leah's complaining about being hungry." In my head I'm thinking when is she not complaining? "Take care Bella." Sam nods and they both wave as they exit the room. "Want some sprite?" Jacob says I nod and start to rise up forgetting about my arm as I use the cast to rise up. The pain jolts through and I groan out. "Whoa let me help you next time. Don't do that Bella!" Jake presses my call button sending the nurse in. Jake grabs my waist lifting me up on the bed better. "That's what I'm here for." He flexes and I laugh but am in tremendous pain now as I roll on my side. "She put weight on that arm." Jake explains as the nurse comes in. "That'll do it. Now why are you doing that when you got this big gorgeous piece of man meat?" I blush and look at Jake as he starts laughing uncontrollably. "I'm telling you hunny." The nurse checks Jacob out from head to toe. She shoots some meds through my IV and leaves after tucking me in. "So I'm sexy." Jake says. "Shut up." I laugh but start to feel tired as the morphine hits. "Jake…" I say as I'm about out. "Yes Bells?"

"I miss this."

Jacobpov

"Miss what Bells?" I say standing over her.

"This." She smiles with her eyes closed.

More guilt spills over me. I take her hand as she sleeps. Honestly I don't know why I am the way I am lately. I don't feel myself. My body always feels tired and overheated I sweat far too much especially for someone living in Forks. All I want as of late is to be left alone and to sleep.

"Get up." Billy kicks my bed. "You got to get up early use my truck to take Bella to school today then you get yourself to school."

"How're you getting to work?"

"Got a ride from a friend and getting a new truck today. Which means you and Bella can have this one but you two have to share that means no hogging it Jake."

I nod and stretch my arms and legs out as he hands me the keys.

"And Jake…" Billy looks me in the eyes. "You two be careful ok."

I raise up. "I'll take care of her Billy."

"Both of you son." Billy nods and leaves the room.

His friend is waiting outside already and I watch them drive off. I go to the fridge and grab some milk and start drinking it. "That's so gross." Bella says and I drop the container spilling milk everywhere as I'm focused on her sleepwear. I swallow and watch her rush for a towel in her shorts and tank top clearly no bra. "Gees Jake what's with you?" She says cleaning up the mess. I lean down to help remembering her arm. "I got it Bella." I take the towel and finish up as she lifts up. "What?", She says as I'm staring at her. "Nothing.", I say trying to look away. Her eyes follow my glaze and she freaks. "JACOB BLACK!" She yells and I want to hide. She darts off to her room. I finally breathe as she leaves the room. "Not again." I say to myself out loud. She's going to think I'm a damn pervert. It's like the shed the other day when I dropped the wrench and… Bella comes in fully dressed and a bra, thank God. She looks at me strangely as I realize I'm holding on to the cabinet for dear life. "What is with you?", She snaps. I don't answer, I'm afraid to actually. It's like I'm seeing Bella Swan in a whole different light one that is sure to get me slapped or worse Billy will kill me.

I grab Bella's bags and we head to the truck. I open the door for her and her perfume hits my nose. I let out an irritable growl. "I can call Angela if you don't want to take me." She says looking as if her feelings are hurt. "It's fine Bella just get in." She nods getting in and I shut the door. "So Billy let you take the truck huh?"

"Actually it's ours now. He's getting a new one today."

"UM wow? Really this truck is far too nice to be giving to us." She says looking around.

"I'll let you take it mostly Bells I'm just about done with the bike."

"Oh really, cool can I see it?"

"Sure I'll show you tonight."

"Awesome."

I pull up to the school. She looks to me grabbing her bags. I lick my lips as this strange urge to kiss her goodbye hits. I lean into her but grab her door handle instead letting her out. "Have a good day Jake." She smiles at me. "You too Bells."


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own anything) No flames

Chapter 3

I enter the cafeteria and see her sitting there. The familiar smell hits me and I pray she doesn't recognize me or at least doesn't remember what happened. I can't stop staring though. She's different. Somehow… I watch her wild curly hair bounce around as she talks to her friends. The turquoise beads bringing out her luscious throat, makes my mouth burn. She raises up to grab a pen from a friend and I see that little bit of skin around her waist exposed. "Whoa Edward", Emmett nudges me. "What's with you?" He teases looking at the girl too. I close my eyes and rise out of my chair needing to get away from her.

"Oh my God I'm so so sorry." She says bumping right into me as her tray falls to the floor. I hold my breath. She picks up her tray and the contents that fell out of it. I try to move but am frozen as I stare, her eyes looking directly in mine. She narrows her eyes. "Do I know you?"

"No." I say and force myself to start walking.

She puts her tray up and follows me outside. I roll my eyes trying to walk faster. "Seriously I know you from somewhere. I don't forget a face." She says. She grabs my arm and I whip around. "I'm sorry you have me confused with someone else." I grit my teeth. The girl puts her hand to her mouth and I can tell her minds going to work. Quickly I try to read it. "What the hell?" I realize I said out loud. "Um I'm sorry?" She says waiting for an explanation. I start to walk away again. "It was you. You were there." I keep walking. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You, you saved my life and Seth's…" I snap my foot and turn around. "You're crazy."

"Hello." My sister says coming up behind the girl.

The girl turns "Um, hello."

"I'm Alice and you are?"

"Bella."

"And who are you?" She turns back to me "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you. Now if you may I got to get to class." I walk away leaving her with my sister.

I find my seat in lab, glad to get away from her. I can breathe here I can… Damn it. She comes into the room the fan hitting her just right enough to send me into a frenzy, she sits right next to me. I've never wanted anything so much in my life. Everything about her is screaming at me. "You were there." She says looking straight at the board. "You ripped off the door and saved us." I close my eyes. "I don't know how you did it but thank you."

I'm sure she'd really be thanking me if she knew what I was thinking when I had her on the ground after that. I remember seeing through her wet blouse not to mention the way she smelt. Saving her life wasn't the only thing on my mind and currently I'm having many other thoughts as well. "Good day Bella." I force out and leave the class.

Bellapov

"What a rude jackass!" I realize I said out loud. The class laughs at me and I blush and go back to my notes. Seriously, something about that boy has me boiling mad. Why was he lying I know it was him! I even thanked him and he still grrrrrrrrrr! I know I should just be thankful and be about my merry way. But I know for certain he's hiding something why else would you deny saving someone and run into that person later and act like a jerk and lie about doing it. I find myself wishing I could remember more. I look down at my paper thinking. The tap at the window, the rush of the water as the door somehow was ripped of the handle. I've heard of adrenaline before during certain crisis but haven't known anyone that can do that well besides Superman.

The bell rings and I can't get to the parking lot fast enough. I see his sister getting into a black van with the other's that look just like her and Edward. But I don't see Edward. Alice looks to me and waves. I wave back almost confused. Jacob pulls up in the truck. He gets out and opens the door. "Who are they?" He asks looking at what I'm staring at "The Cullens."

"Are they all?" He insinuates.

"I think so…"

Jacob looks to them oddly as the pile up in the van.

"What a weird family. Kind of gross if you think about it." Jacob says opening my door.

"They're not blood related!" I laugh. "Are you sure?" He asks. "They sure look like they are."

"Well we live together and we're not related." Something about that makes Jacob die laughing as if he's got some sort of inside joke to that. He shuts my door in climbs in still laughing as he starts the truck. I study his face wishing I could read his mind.

"So you want to do something?"

I look to Jake rather shocked.

"You mean you want to?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise Bella."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"How about an old game of laser tag?"

"Um hello?" I hold up my arm.

"I'll shoot with my left too Bella besides, it's only fair you kicked my ass last time we played Paul and Embry."

"Very well laser tag it is. I'll still beat you one handed."

Jacobpov

I help Bella get set up as we wait in line for our turn. "Thought we could grab a pizza or something after..." She smiles. "I'd like that." Our turn comes up and we enter the room. "You ready Bells?" She smiles and takes off. "How long we got?" She calls out. "I paid for 1 hour so that should be enough to kill you plenty of times and then some." I tease. "Damn it." I say out loud. As she already shoots me. Why do I always fall for that one I hear her giggling just as she use to when we were little and she'd try to hide. I find her and take my shot. She groans and takes off. "Hey." She says appearing behind me as I turn she shoots me twice and takes off. "You suck." Bella laughs and I see her move past so I shoot." 2 and 2" I say. "3" she says as I look down and see her crouched down in a hidden corner. "Crap." This time I hide and wait it out. I hear her creeping around she never was one for patience. I wait till I hear her practically on me. I rise and start shooting. "3, 4, 5!" I yell and disappear. She groans out like she's in pain. "Bella?" I walk towards her concerned that she might have hurt her arm. "JESUS BELLA!" I holler as she jumps out and starts shooting me. She laughs. "That's cruel even for you." I say grabbing her and taking the gun away from her. She's still laughing. "You should have seen your face." She puts her hand on my chest for support as she laughs. I tickle at her waist as she backs away. "You're too funny Jake." She says. "Am I now?" She nods. I grab her waist pulling her towards me now and I drop my gun. "Jake?" She looks at me worriedly. "Oh My God Jake you're burning up!" I am? I press into her as she puts her hand to my forehead. "Jake! Something's wrong!" She pulls away. I start to feel queasy and sweat profusely. What the hell? She takes my hand and starts dragging me out of the building.

Bellapov

"JAKE!" I scream as he falls to the ground near the truck. "Jake please get up!" I try pulling him back up. "Get away from me Bella." He warns. "You're being stupid come on let me get you home." Jake muscles his way up and flips himself into the back cab. My hands shake as I get in the truck. I fidget with the keys trying to get them in the ignition as soon as the truck starts, I slam on the accelerator and gasp as I hear Jake roll around in the back. "Sorry Jake." I yell as I focus on a fast but safe ride home. I park the truck and run out. "BILLY!" He comes running out of the house. "Help me I can't lift him something's wrong. I think he needs a hospital." Billy looks in the back his eyes wide. "Get out of here Bella!"

"What?"

"Just go! Head towards Sam's now!"

"I'm not leaving him!"

Billy grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "GOOOOOOOOO!" He growls and I swear his eyes flickered but I know it had to be my imagination. I run out towards the woods. I cry as I start to shout out for Sam the closer I get. I see Sam and Paul coming towards me from the other direction. "What's wrong Bella?"

"It's Jake. I. I think he's dying!"

Sam gives Paul a look and Paul runs on ahead. "Come inside Bella."

"I can't leave Jake." I say as I start to run back. Sam grabs me by the waist and drags me in the house.

"What's her problem?" Leah asks.

Sam doesn't say anything. "Emily." He calls out. "Keep an eye on her will you?" He nods towards me. "Holy crap is he finally?"

"YOU SHUT IT! OR I SWEAR TO GOD!" Sam snaps at Leah as he points his finger towards her. Her eyes bulge out and she goes to her room. Emily puts her hands on my shoulders. "Are you hungry Bella?"

"No." I say my stomach twist as I worry about Jake. "He's going to be alright love you'll see. Let's go watch a movie on TV." She starts to walk off. "Um sorry Bella but you have to come with. Can't leave you alone…" She smiles. I get up and follow. It's hard to get mad at Emily. She's just always too sweet. But I won't lie, the urge to leave her standing there as I take off running back to Jake was there.

"Leah you're taking Bella to school today." I hear Sam call out as I'm lying in bed. Gee, there's a great idea. I think sarcastically as I prepare for the worst day ever at the reservation without Jake and having Leah take me to school. "Want some muffins?" Emily offers. "No thank you." I eye their phone with the urge to call Jake or Billy. Sam looks at me and then rips the phone cord from the wall. "What the hell?" I say looking at him. "Sorry Bella, I tripped and grabbed the wall." He takes a bite of his muffin watching my every move. "Tell me what's going on, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Eat Bella." Sam slams a muffin in front of me.

"Um thanks but no thanks."

Seth comes out of is room and hugs me. "Bella!", I can't help but to smile. Seth is infectious like that. "Hey there.", I say but eye Sam bitterly. "Are you driving with us today?" Seth jumps up and down excitably. "I'm not waiting all day." Leah says leaning against the doorway. "Leah, remember what we talked about." Sam says. Leah nods and I know there is something there something everyone here is hiding from me. It angers me to know I grew up here and I thought I was family obviously not family enough. I deal with this crap on the reservation shouldn't have to with the people I was raised with.

Seth and I get in the car. Leah rolls her eyes at me in the rearview mirror. She starts the car and Seth is making funny faces at me from the passenger seat. I smile at him and Leah pops him on the leg hard. "LEAH!" I yell out as Seth's bottom lip quivers. "Oh he can handle it can't you." Leah smiles and winks at Seth. Seth nods but still looks like he's about to start crying. "Straighten up don't be a baby."

"I swear to God you have no soul." I mutter as I stare upon her in the rearview mirror. "Trust me chalky you're the only one with no soul around here." I sink down in the chair envisioning myself slamming her pretty little face into the pretty little stirring wheel. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing of importance."

We arrive and Seth gives me a big hug before he runs to his class. "Later Bella! We'll have to play later! Maybe you could take me fishing!" I smile. "I'd love that actually." Leah nudges my shoulder "Let's go and you don't have to be so nice to him honestly Bella it's creepy."

"Actually I always saw it as you don't have to be so mean to him. That's creepy."

"You're so lame."

"Yes I'm the lame one." I say and head on to class.

"Um where are Paul, Embry and Quill?" I ask Leah.

She rolls her eyes and sits down. I slam my books down on my desk knowing this is going to be a horrible damn day without Jake and now my boys are gone too. I'm skipping lunch for sure today no way I'm going to sit alone at a table and listen to her and those other girls' gossip and giggle. I wished I could sneak off to Forks High instead today. Besides I still wanted to dig what I could out of the new guy. I scribble on my notepad not really paying attention to what I'm drawing when the teacher comes and snags it up. She shows it to the class and I die right there. "Honestly Bella." Leah says and the girls start laughing. I hear the guys awing sarcastically and laughing. "This is why we don't diddle in class." She says. Diddle who the hell says diddle I think as I see her shove my notebook with my drawing of Jake inside.

Lunch time eventually comes and I decide to listen to my mp3 outside and avoid the cafeteria. I see a group of guys eyeing me they look older they must be seniors. I close my eyes so I don't have to see them as it looks like their talking about me. I cut up my music louder. My eyes flash open as someone kicks at my ankle. I look up to see it's one of the seniors. Cute I think sarcastically and rise. "What?" I say taking my headphones off. He smiles "Just wanted to talk to you chica, chill." Something in me feels alarmed. None of my friends are here and all these senior guys are coming my way. I start to walk off and the guy grabs my arm. "Hey we're not done talking."

"Um yes we are." I yank my arm back and start to walk away again.

"We just want to see. That's all." I turn narrowing my eyes as I see what he's referring to.

"We dig the chalky girls." One of them raises a brow suggestively.

I take my bag and aim for his crotch as he goes down another boy grabs me and starts taking me behind a building. They slam my head into the building. "Stop it!"

"Leave her alone!" I hear the young voice and fear fills my heart.

"Seth leave!" I say.

Seth doesn't listen he continues to walk up to us. "Leave my sister alone!" He half growls and his eyes flicker the way I swore I've seen Billy's do. The guy let's go of me and looks genuinely scared. I look to Seth then to the 4 boys confused to what the hell just happened. "Are you ok Bella?" He looks at me with that innocent boy look again. "How...how did you do that?" I manage to spit out. "Those guys are assholes." He says not answering my question. "Here I'll walk you to class." My mouth I swear won't close. I follow Seth like a lost and confused puppy. "See you later Bella. Don't forget fishing later!"

Throughout the rest of the day I keep thinking about little ole Seth. I've played it again and again in my mind. How could 4 guys be threatened by a little 12 year old boy? The bell rings and I await Leah by the car. Seth comes running out of class just as happy as can be like nothing happened. I smile as I remember what he called me… sister. We get to Sam's and I start my homework. Sam knocks on the door. I look back. "Hey, you alright?", I nod confused at first. "Heard you had a bit of a run in at school" Sam says looking me over. "They do that?" He asks looking at my face. "It's ok really." I say feeling ashamed that it took a 12 year old to defend me. "I know it must be hard being the only white girl in school Bella." He grabs a tissue and starts wiping off my lip and nose. "Sorry it's dried on there now."

"I don't think of it like that." I say honestly.

"I know you don't hun but unfortunately a lot of those little punk brats do. I'm very ashamed that my people did this!" Sam looks furious now and I double take, that same eye flicker. I go to say something about it but don't know how.

"They should know we are all family we all come from one seed but we make many spirits we each play a certain role in life. It shames me to know of all the choices they made that choice, to mess with one of our own."

"One of our own…" I say bitterly.

"What is it Bella?"

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" I rise out of my chair and look him in the eyes.

Sam looks confused.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about Sam. I know you're hiding something from me. You all are! Even the man that raised me can't be honest with me. How can you honestly stand there and say that when you don't even trust me enough to let me in on what's going on? You're all no better than the kids at school."

Sam stares at me as if searching for an answer but for once he looks confused and hurt by what I said. "Look unless you're going to tell me what's going on, I got homework to do so I can take Seth fishing as I promised." Sam's mouth opens closes then opens again. Then he closes his eyes and sighs as he exits my room and shuts the door. I feel horrible about how I just talked to Sam Ulely, but justified in the fact that to me this is my family. Yet there seems to be something in the way and I'm the only one left out the circle of trust.

"We'll be back after while" I say as I help Seth with the fishing supplies. Sam doesn't even look at me. Emily smiles "Ok ya'll have fun supper will be on the table about 6:30."

Seth cast his line in the water. "Seth?"

"Huh?"

"UM how did you do that thing at school by the way?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"You know scare the crap out of those guys?"

He laughs. "Oh that was easy. They know my dad." I raise a brow and bit my bottom lip. I bait my hook and think about Jake. About how his face looked the pain he was in how is body seemed to literally be boiling. The lump in my throat returns. "Bella?", Seth looks to me worriedly. "I'm ok." I force a smile. "No you're not. I can tell." He props up his rod and walks towards me. "You're worried about Jacob." He says. "He wouldn't want you worrying besides he really is going to be ok."

We get inside and wash our hands for dinner. I'm relieved that tomorrow I'll be at Forks High instead of the reservation. But then I think of Edward Cullen and say "Dammit."

"What was that?" Emily smiles as she noticed.

"Oh nothing sorry I was just thinking of something that's all."

"Must not be too pleasant."

"Actually he's not."

"He?" Sam finally speaks since our last encounter.

"Oh a he?" Emily says as if suddenly very interested.

"She means Jake." Seth says smiling and Leah rolls her eyes.

I smile at Seth.

"No actually it's this new kid at Forks High."

"Is he cute?"

I look at Emily realizing I've never really paid too much attention to that part. I think about the Cullens. "Well actually it's odd really their all very attractive."

"How many boys are there Bella thought we were talking about one." Sam asks.

I blush realizing how that must have sounded. Leah even laughs.

"No I meant the entire family he comes from the Cullens they're all very attractive and all have beautiful honey gold eyes."

The entire table grows quiet.

"What?"

"Eat your dinner it's getting cold." Sam says even Emily doesn't look at me know.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Just be careful with that group of kids. It's best really if you don't hang out with them." Sam says.

"What? Why?" I say deciding against telling Sam at this point that he was the guardian angel.

"Because I said so that's why." Sam snaps and gets up from the table.

I'm not sure what to make of that as I just sit there and watch him head upstairs. But then again I'm sure he's probably also still mad about me confronting him earlier. I lean back sighing. "He's just tired. Don't let him get to you." Emily says. I nod and start helping gather the dishes.

"Hello." I turn and almost fall out of my chair as I see Edward smiling at me. "Um hello." I say on edge. He laughs at my reaction. "Can we start over?" He asks and takes my hand shaking it. "I suppose." He sits down next to me. "I'd like to apologize for having been so rude." He says looking at the board. "Um sure." Talk about mood swings. I thought Jake's was bad. "So you admit then that it was you that day." Edward's lips pierce together. "Yes, just trying to be a good Samaritan didn't want all the attention so that's why I snapped at you and denied it. I'm sorry for that and if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if it'd stay that way."

"So that's it? You're not going to tell me how you ripped off the door handle? Or ripped Seth out of his seatbelt?"

"Is that his name?" Edward smiles. "That kid is quite the chatterbox." Edward looks at my face and frowns again. "It's called adrenaline you can look it up. There are a lot of cases where."

"Shut up!" I say and the class looks towards us.

"Could you at least keep it down?" Edward mutters.

I fold my arms all huffy and look back to the teacher as he's talking about yet another lab project. Edward and I start our team project as we both reach for the microscope or hands touch. "You're hands are freezing." I say as he quickly moves them away. "Yeah bad circulation sorry about that." I decide to play along. "So what brings your family to Forks?"

He takes a moment to answer. "My father got a job here, he's a doctor so we all followed." I swallow thinking of how to ask this. "So um are you all related?" Edward smiles "So you want to know if it's all in the family so to speak." I feel my cheeks redden. "We are all adopted by not of blood." So I was right I think to myself. "So are the others?"

"Yes Alice and Jasper are together and so are Rose and Emmett." He explains. "What about you?"

"Haven't met my match yet so to speak."

"Oh." I say not sure what else to say to that.

I can't help but to notice how he keeps looking at me. "So did you get your flowers?" He asks. "Flowers?" I'm lost.

"Yeah from when you were in the hospital."

"That was you!" I practically shout.

Edward sighs and closes his eyes as we get looks yet again.

"Could you please try to keep it down." Edward looks to be in pain and I notice he's making a fist. "Yes it was." He finally says in a whisper. "Thank you but you really shouldn't have you don't even know me."

He smiles and looks me in the eyes. "Ah but I feel like I do already." My mouth falls open then snaps shut as I don't yet again know what to day. The bell rings and Edward stops me in the hall. "Would you like to take a stroll." I giggle at how funny that sounds. He sounded like he was speaking from another time. "Sure I guess." He takes my hand and starts leading me off school grounds into the woods. "Um where are we going?" I say pulling my hand back.

"You wanted to know how I did it. Did you not?"

He walks out a bit further. "So?" I raise my hands in the air and drop them back down. He starts laughing. "I don't know what to make of you Bella Swan."

"How'd you know my last name?"

"Small town." He says as if thinking about something else now and he looks strangely sad.

"What is it?"

He sighs and says nothing. He slowly walks towards me and puts his hand to my cheek caressing it. "What I'm about to show you may frighten you." I put my hand to his bringing his hand back down. Within a flash he's gone. I gasp and look around. "Edward?" I call out looking around. I feel the ground shake behind me and turn to see him standing behind me. Out of shock I almost fall and he places one arm around me catching me he pulls me towards him breathing me in and presses me against a tree. He leans in "Edward what are you doing." He stops and takes a step back as if confused. "I'm sorry…" He says. "There's something about you Bella. Something I can't quite put my finger on."

"I thought you took me out here to tell me about you not talk about me. There's nothing extraordinary about me."

He walks up towards me again. "But there is… You're different… I can't read you like I can everyone else."

"So you're what super strong, fast and you can read people's minds?"

He laughs all but yours and it's very maddening along with your scent.

"My scent?"

"Yes Bella your scent it's like…" He presses me against the tree again. "It's torturing." I put a hand to his chest and bend down crawling out from under his arms. "I frighten you?" He says with a sadness. "No actually you don't it's just. Just what?"

"I'd like to be your friend Edward but this… this is a bit much."

Edward's eyes close. "I see."

"It's him isn't it?"

"Him?"

"Nevermind." He says bitterly and starts walking off.

"I thought you came here to tell me what you are."

"You're smart Bella you'll figure it out."

I lay in bed furious as I think about today hell as I think about anything in my life lately. All these damn secrets driving me mad! My own family and now the guy that saved our lives… I get it I'm not as special or extraordinary I'm just Bella. I scream out into my pillow. "That's it I'm going to see Jake!" I quietly unlock the window and raise it up. I crawl out of it and quietly shut it. I take off towards the house.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I freeze and feel the hairs on my hands rise. Oh shit.

"Sam?"


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own anything)

Chapter 4

"Sam I um I…"

He sighs while cleaning out his nails with a pocket knife. Snaps the knife shut and puts it in his pocket. He folds his arms staring at me waiting.

"You um what?"

"Come on Sam!"

"Back inside Bella."

I look towards the house then back to home.

"Don't even I'm much faster, taller and bigger."

"Geez Sam!" He laughs.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh it's funny alright. You just don't give up do you kid?"

"So you were sitting there all night just waiting?"

"Something like that."

"You want to learn more about our heritage?"

I nod.

"You want to feel more like family?"

I nod.

"All I can tell you Bella is you are family. You are Billy's girl and we are your brothers and sisters."

I go to say something and he puts a hand to my mouth.

"Let me finish." He sighs. "You have to be able to trust us just as much as we trust you Bella Swan."

He looks to the sky as if there's an answer up there. He smiles looking back down to me. "Don't make any plans Saturday night. It's time for a gathering we'll meet at La Push. Leah and Seth will show you the way but for now back to bed Bella and no more sneaking off."

"Woooo hooooooo Where going on a field trip!" Kevin shouts and starts humping the seat he's sitting in on the bus.

"Every girls' dream." I mutter.

"Really?", I look up to see Edward as he plops down beside me.

"I'd figure you'd go for a more refined sort of fellow."

"Nope that's pretty much my type."

"Well then that explains everything." Edward sighs and leans back. Alice smiles and sits right in front of us. Emmett hops on the back seat leaning in between the two of us and Rose rolls her eyes sitting next to Emmett."

"Aren't you missing…" Just as I say that the last one sits in the very back away from us all.

"He's not feeling well. That's Jasper by the way. Say Hi Jasper." She waves at him. He half smiles and nods my way I nod back.

"So." Emmett says still between us.

"So." I raise my brow confused by their sudden invasion.

"You'll have to ignore my brother he's a bit…"

"Yeah don't they make pills for that?"

Emmett shoots me a look and says "yeah." Like he's completely confused I can't help but to laugh along with the other Cullen's. I even hear the blond one in the far back laughing. Emmett sits back as if still in wonder.

"So you go half the time here and half on the reservation?" Edward says.

"Yes." I take notice of Angela, Jessica and Mike all giving us a wild look.

I sigh as I see them all gossiping. Eric mouths "What are you doing?" I ignore him.

"Yes my family is Quileute."

"Really?" He says with a hint of distaste that I don't understand.

"You don't look Quileute."

"I'm adopted." I sigh wishing I was full out Quileute.

"So like us?"

"I suppose so."

"So it's true then about your parents?" Emmett whispers.

Rose hits him on the arm.

"Emmett." Edward warns.

"It's ok it was years ago." I say still having the memory burned into me like it was yesterday. I close my eyes and swallow.

"I'm sorry." Edward says.

"Me too."

"So what's ya'lls story?"

I say and there's complete silence for a bit. Then Edward says "we all came from different places, different stories we lost our parents at some point too and Carlisle and Esme took us in."

"I see." Even though I was thinking that tells me nothing. Edward leans in a bit closer to me as we're touching arm to arm now. I can't get over how cold he is.

Alice pipes in, "So Bella how would you like to go shopping with me one day?"

"Um I don't really do shopping."

"Well then maybe a movie or something I've been dying for a girl's night out, I bet Angela and Jessica want to come?"

I have to stop myself from laughing as their heads snap up. Alice couldn't be happier. Ugh she was like Seth only older and more vibrant. Jessica looks at me pleadingly and I laugh placing my hair behind my ear. "Um sure that'd could be fun Alice."

"Awesome, how about Saturday?"

"I really can't Saturday sorry it's a family thing."

"Oh well how about Sunday?"

"Sure I guess."

She claps her hands happily and turns around.

"Does that mean you're free Friday?" Edward says so softly that only I can hear him.

I sigh and think.

"Ok Edward but look just as friends." Edward smiles, "But of course! Just two friends out having a good time." Emmett peeks his head back between us. "Can I go?" Edward cuts him a dirty go to hell look and Emmett sits back. "Aw…damn it." He mutters like a child and I laugh. "What would you like to do Bella?" He asks and I'm reminded of Jake again and my chest drops as I remember him asking that last. "Are you alright?" Edward asks. I nod and focus on swallowing back the knot in my throat.

Edwardpov

I've never thought of myself as the big ego type, maybe I was wrong. This is maddening knowing that vampires are supposed to be seductive and alluring to humans yet the one girl I actually feel something for in centuries seems completely immune to me. I can't stop thinking about her. Selfishly I find myself hoping I can convince her otherwise on Friday. I've seen her with that boy before but considering I've not seen hide 'nor hair of him I was hoping he was out of the picture. I decide to be brave and ask.

"So…are you courting anyone?"

"Courting?" She laughs. "You mean dating right?" She narrows her eyes. I swallow "Um yes that would be the question."

"No and not planning to just not into any of the boys here in Forks."

How about vampires I think to myself and laugh. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

I hear her heart pumping and follow the vein that's along her throat watching it pulsate as my throat burns. She sees me looking at her and I quickly turn my head. "You're very odd Edward." She says leaning back. "So I've been told." I hold my breath the rest of the way as her scent is getting more and more intoxicating. I watch her breath as I look down and see her chest moving up and down. I catch myself imagining her with her shirt off my teeth sunk into her flesh drinking her blood to the very lost drop. I grasp Alice's chair as the bus stops. I rush out and get as far away as I can for now so I head towards the building. I close my eyes and focus I want to be close to her but I've got to get ahold of myself. I've never met anyone like her in my life and I've been around for quite some time.

I stomach it enough to walk beside her during the field trip. However I say nothing else as her mind seems to be elsewhere as Bella looks incredibly sad. I wish I knew how to help or for that manner what she was thinking about.

Bellapov

I wait for Leah and Seth as I see the Cullen's coming out of the building. "Later Bella!", Alice calls out. Emmett waves and Jasper and Rose keep walking. Edward stops. Please hurry and say what you've got to say before Leah sees me hanging out with you and tells on me I think to myself. "I'll see you Friday Ms. Swan." He starts to walk off. "Wait we need to have a place to meet." I holler out not wanting him to show up anywhere near Sam's. He nods. "Just meet me at the Diner I'll pick you up." I nod in agreement. "7 sharp" he says and gets in the van just as Leah pulls up.

"Hi Bella!", Seth says eating a Popsicle.

"Hey Seth!", I say climbing in.

"Jesus Bella you smell like shit. Ah what is that?"

She covers her nose. I roll my eyes thinking she's messing with me like usual. "Wow Bella you do stink." I look to Seth and sniff myself. "I don't smell anything."

"How can you not smell that?" Leah slams on the accelerator.

I walk in the door heading straight for the shower when Sam stops me and sniffs the air. Really what the heck are they smelling? I don't smell anything.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH THE CULLENS!" He roars making me jump and nearly piss myself. "How did you know?"

"I will always know and when I tell you not to do something! That is exactly what it means!"

"Actually you never said I couldn't you made it sound more like a suggestion."

Sam looks like he's back tracking and grabs my arm. "Let me go!" I yell. "You are not my father or my guardian Billy Black is!"

"YOU ARE UNDER MY ROOF AND YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD!"

"Well if it wasn't for Edward Cullen your son and I would be DEAD!" I yank free and run to my room where I stay until it's time for school. Ugh reservation day. I groan. The nightmares are getting worse I swear I'm getting maybe an hour or less of sleep now or maybe it just feels like it. I groan as my body is tired. I walk out the door and trip on one of Seth's toys Sam catches me but I quickly get away. "Thank you." I mutter. Sam sighs and slams the front door as he leaves. "Boy you sure made him mad." Leah says. "Don't start with me Leah I'm not in the mood." I head outside. "Where you going?" Leah asks. "I'm walking to school"

"Can I go with you?" Seth asks.

I wanted to be alone to collect my thoughts. But you can't tell Seth no. "Sure buddy let's go." Seth and I start heading out. "Bella…" Sam says softly and more collected. "I want you to think about what we talked about the other day, about trust." He says nodding and heads into the woods. I swallow. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it let's just get to school."

Today was a better day or least a little. Embry, Quill and Paul were back so I felt a little more at ease and didn't realize how much I missed them.

"Hey Bells!" Embry picks me up spinning me around.

Paul and Quill laugh and Paul gives me a bear hug and sits me back down.

"So where were you guys?" I ask picking at a roll and eating tiny pieces of it.

"If we told you we'd have to kill you." Paul teases.

"Shut up Paul." Quill says laughing.

"Just had some business to attend to but we're back now."

I nod but rather pissed because I know it's just another "Secret."

"Yeah I get it."

The boys are walking with me to the next class when we walk past the seniors from the other day. Paul turns heading right for them. "Paul what are you doing."

"Don't worry about it Bella."

"Yeah stay back we got this Bella." Embry says.

Quill grabs my arm. "Just stay here ok. They know what they are doing."

"Yeah they're being idiots!" I yell.

Paul grabs the one that pushed me against the building and Embry grabs the one that started the whole thing. I stare at them in disbelief as they drag them over. "Apologize to Ms. Bella!" Paul says shaking him by the collar. I never realized until now that Paul, Embry and Quill were bigger than all the senior boys. How does that happen I thought to myself? "Stop it Paul." I beg. "We're sorry we meant nothing by it." Embry shoves the other one to the ground. "Tell her you'll never bother her again!"

"We won't we promise." Something in me almost wants to laugh at this but I don't know why. It's like some weird pride that my buds could take down these seniors and so fast. I nod. Paul throws the other one against the building and says you better pray Jacob Black doesn't find you!

"Paul don't get Jake involved in this" I yell. All three guys laugh Embry puts his arm around my neck. "Oh Bella you're too funny but we still love ya sis."

Sis? I think and remember what Seth said the other day. A smile sneaks up on me but at the same time the urge to cry.

The boys walk me to Sam's after school. In my head I'm planning the night of how to see Edward without getting caught. I don't understand it I know he's got some sort of abilities or something but they don't know about that and it seems completely harmless when he uses them to save someone. He seems harmless all the Cullens do actually. Why does he have such a problem with them I think to myself? "Going somewhere?" Sam asks.

"Um yeah actually got plans with some friends if that's ok." I say trying to sound like I could really care either way.

"Actually it'd be good for you to get out." Sam says. "I'll take you in fact." Damn it… "Oh you don't have to do that really I can get a ride or walk it's no big deal."

"Nah I'll take you. Where do you need to be?" He looks at me.

"Meeting at the diner."

"Ok."

He grabs the keys and takes a bite of a sandwich. I can't help but to notice Sam eats all the time but never has an ounce of fat. I ponder on that for some reason in the truck when I should be scared out of my mind if he sees Edward there waiting. When we arrive I see Angela's mom's car and pray they aren't about to come out of the diner. "Yep she's here." I say opening the door. Sam eyes the car then the restaurant. "OK then you have a good time Bella."

"Thanks Sam." He smiles and I am repeating leave over and over in my head. He finally peels off as I pretend to enter the diner.

"Hello Bella." I almost scream as he catches me off guard.

"Jesus Edward!"

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you." He smiles.

"Are you ready?"

I look around making sure the coast is clear.

"He's gone turned off already." Edward says and starts walking towards his car. "How many of these do ya'll have!" I ask as it's a black mustang. Edward shrugs its Alice's actually she made me take it she said you'd like it. "I'm more of a truck girl actually."

"Go figure." He says opening the door for me.

I laugh as he gets in his face still looks pouty. "You look very pretty." I look at him confused as I am just in blue jeans and a striped blue sweater. "Um thanks." I say and shrug. "How about a movie?"

"Sure that'd be cool." I say focusing on all the gadgets in the car almost afraid to move.

He pulls into the theater parking lot and we get out.

"What would you like to see?" He asks as we look at the movie showings.

"I don't care really you pick." That pang in my chest starts again as I think about Jake.

I catch a glimpse of someone staring at me on a bike. He's extremely muscled and tall. "I know that bike."

"Huh?" Edward says.

I walk towards the guy for a closer look. "JAKE?" I say with mixed emotions but the biggest one right now is I'm pissed. I walk up to the bike.

"What the hell, Jake! Where've you been!"

"We need to talk. Get on." Without another thought I hop on and wrap my arms around his waist.

Jake finds a secluded area by the lake. He gets of the bike and I can't get over how huge he is. "Jesus Jake what the hell happened to you?" I run my hand along his chest in disbelief.

"Seriously you're like well huge!" Jake laughs.

I look back at him and get pissed again. "You didn't call or anything! They wouldn't let me come see you and…" Jake pulls me close and holds me. "I missed you too Loca." I start to cry and pound on his back as he continues to hold me. "Shh… Its ok Bella I'm here now and not going anywhere again." He grabs my shoulders and takes his palms wiping off my cheeks with them. "What happened?" I ask again. Jake looks me in the eyes, "You'll find out soon enough babe. For now let's just be together make up for lost time ok." I nod. Jake and I get back on the bike and head home.

Jacobpov

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." She says smiling as she sits on the couch.

I search through Billy's movies and pop one in. I sit next to Bella on the couch she slips off her shoes and leans into me. "You want some popcorn or something?" I offer as I look down and see Bella's sound asleep. I laugh to myself and lay her in my lap as I too drift off. The phone rings and I tiredly roll out of the couch doing my best not to wake Bella.

"Hello?"

"Is Bella there?"

"Um yeah but she's asleep. I can take a message."

"Nevermind" he hangs up.

I look at the phone strangely and then back to Bella. "Was she on a date?" I say to myself. The more I set there and look upon her, I remember seeing a guy next to her. That must have been who was on the phone. Man I bet he's pissed I didn't even see her say anything to anyone that's why I assumed she was alone. A surge of pride comes over my body though now. Wow she blew off another guy for me. I smile amongst myself then pick Bella up and take her to her room. Pulling back the covers I place her down and tuck her in. I can't stop myself from staring. She rolls over in her sleep and says my name. That is when it hits. I drop to my knees no longer able to stand. My heart drops and I can't breathe. My hand goes automatically to my heart "Bella…" I say just before I hit the ground.

"What the hell son?" Billy kicks my leg and I roll over.

"What are you doing on Bella's floor!"

I shoot up alarmed knowing Billy's pissed. "Um I don't know actually I thought I was in my bed." Billy leans down and grabs me by the arm. "Get out of here boy!" He yells. "What's going on?" Bella rises tiredly. "Nothing darling just go back to sleep." Billy says. "Jake?" Bella says tiredly. Billy gives me such a look. "Um yes Bella?" I say nervously. She smiles and lays back down as if just making sure I was still there. Billy follows behind me. "What did you do son?"

"Nothing I sigh what are you talking about?"

"You seem to forget who you're talking to. I can smell it and sense it all over this house! You imprinted on her didn't you!" Billy grabs my by the collar of my shirt. "DIDN'T YOU!" I sigh and close my eyes. "I couldn't help it Billy. Even you know that!" Billy lets out a growl behind his teeth and starts shaking me. "If you ever and I mean ever hurt that girl I swear to God I will remove your intestines and make you eat them for breakfast do we have an understanding!"

I nod and swallow.

"If you're going to be with Bella you better remember what could happen every time you see Sam's wife's face! He still hasn't forgiven himself!" I swallow thinking on that and wince as I think of Bella's face looking like that because of something I did.

"If I ever do something like that Billy you better come kill me. I'd want to be dead." I say breaking free of his hold and I head to my room.

"Don't worry I will." Billy says and I know he means every word but so do I.

I lay in my bed thinking of Bella. I will be whatever she needs a friend, a brother, protector or lover I will be whatever she needs most at that moment. When she calls I will be there. A strange new found excitement comes over me. I've never felt this alive or happy even if she never sees anything romantic in me it's so weird I just want her to be happy that feeling alone sends me on cloud nine. I will die making sure she gets what she needs in order for this to happen. It's as though I'm thinking clearly for the first time ever.

"Where we going?"

Bella ask as she follows me to Sam's. "To get Seth and go fishing. I owe the poor kid and if I don't have you tagging along he'll hit me."

"Scared of a little boy?" She teases.

"When it comes to Seth and how he is about you, yes I'm terrified!" I wink at her and trudge on.

"What is it?" I ask as I notice she keeps staring at me.

"Nothing." She looks nervous though and blushes.

I narrow my eyes not sure what to think of it and knock on Sam's door. Leah opens the door and is staring now as well. "What?" I say feeling awkward. "Wow puberty did you wonders." She smarts and I can't believe she just said that in front of Bella. "Geez Leah… Is Seth here?" She nods and calls Seth out. "So what are ya'll going to do?" Leah asks. "We're taking Seth fishing."

"Oh I see. Well could I come?" What the hell? She hates fishing. But don't want to sound like an ass in front of Bella or hurt Leah's feelings. "Um sure I guess." Even though I really don't want her to come Leah gets on my nerves. Leah and Seth step out of the house. Bella looks at me strangely when she sees Leah. I shrug and take Bella's hand as we make our way through the woods. I pick her up to lift her over a log and Leah motions for me to lift her up as well. What's with her? I think to myself as I pick her up too. Even her brother rolls his eyes. Leah makes it a point to lean directly into me as I go to set her down. Pressing her breast and waist into me now if it were Bella… I think to myself and shake the thought out of my head. Bella baits her pole and heads off with Seth.

After fishing for a few minutes Leah grabs my pole and sets it down. Then she takes my hand and leads me out deeper into the woods. "Leah what on earth?" Leah takes her shirt off and throws it to the ground. I can't help but to stare at first in disbelief it's the first time a girl's ever done that. I try to talk but can't and she comes towards me. Pinning me into the tree she takes her hands and rips the shirt I'm wearing off my back. She leans in and kisses me. I start to collect myself and realize what's going on. Before I can even push her off I swear my balls shrunk up and died as I hear. "JAKE?" I gasp and free myself. Bella's jaw is dropped as she stares upon us and she takes off running. "Damn it Leah what is with you!" I yell and start chasing after Bella.

"Bella!" I call out she see her up ahead she's slowed down.

"Hey." I say catching up to her.

"That wasn't what it looked like Bella I."

"Save it Jake. It's fine I was just surprised was all I didn't think she was your type." I grab Bella's shoulders so she'll face me. "She's not!"

I notice how Bella is looking at me and feel the huge amount of jealousy washing over her. For some reason not sure why it makes me smile… "Oh My God you're such an ass." Bella elbows me in the chest. "Ouch what the hell Jake she grabs for her elbow."

"Are you alright?" I say trying to reach it to examine it.

She pulls back. "Just leave me alone Jake."

"You're embarrassed." I say laughing.

"Shut up Jake honestly what were you two thinking what if I had been Seth instead." I my head, I'm wishing it would had been. "Bella we weren't well I wasn't doing anything she just caught me off guard."

"So much so, that she had her top already off and yours? Not to mention her tongue jammed down your mouth? Yeah it really looked like you were fighting it!"

"Bella!"

"Just stop it Jake I'm going home."

I head back to get our stuff so I can deal with Bella at home. But I see Leah coming out of the woods. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I roar and grab her by the arm. I let go seeing I'm actually hurting her. "I'm sorry Leah but seriously you've never liked me so what was that? What are you doing?"

"You're an idiot." Now that makes two girls that think I am. "Why? Because I wouldn't take you right then and there is that why!" Tears fill Leah's eyes and I'm in shock I never knew she had any real feelings. I've never seen her cry a day in her life. "Ah Leah." I say feeling dreadful I might not like Leah but she's still a girl and I hate it when girls cry. I put my arm around her and sit down. "Tell me what's going on."

"You're so blind. You've always been when it comes to her." She wipes her face with her hands. "What do you mean Leah?"

"I've always liked you Jacob. Ever since we were kids but Bella moved into the reservation when her parents died and…"

"That's not Bella's fault." I say then get where she's going.

"Wait you think Bella took your place?"

"She did Jacob don't you see? How can you not it started as early as elementary."

I start looking back.

"Leah, Bella and I were very close even before she moved here. You just never saw that, because we always played at Charlie's. She didn't take anyone's place that place was already hers. You had a place too but out of jealousy you dropped yourself out of that one because your way and is still your way of dealing with things is to get mad and take it out on everyone and nothing's ever your fault."

Leah looks at me insulted.

"I don't sugar coat things. You should know that by now Leah. I admit I should have paid more attention and fixed our friendship for the better. We both pushed each other away." I sigh.

"Leah I'm sorry but it's always going to be Bella."

Leah sighs. "I know I felt the imprint when you were chasing after her."

"You did?"

"Unfortunately yes I'm sorry Jacob if I had known I wouldn't have… God I'm such a fool."

I pull her closer and laugh. "Yes you kind of are." I tease. "Does Bella know yet?" Leah asks. "No and please don't tell her I want her to take her time and accept it. I don't want it to be forced. For now I'll just be whatever she needs which means I really have to go I'm sorry Leah."

"I'm sorry too looks like you have a big mess to clear up thanks to me."

I laugh. "When is there not a big mess for me to clean?" I pause and look back. "You know there is someone in this group that has always had it bad for you. I think it's time you should give the poor guy a chance. He's turned down damn near every girl hoping that one day you'll open your eyes."

"Who?" Leah asks confused. "Come on Leah look back and I'm sure you'll see who I am talking about." I nod and wave at Seth across the way and take off.

Bellapov

Why am I so upset about this honestly I feel so silly. I think to myself as I head back.

"You've been crying." He says leaping down from a tree.

"What the hell Edward." I say looking around.

"How do you do that?" He shrugs and wipes the tear streaks from my eyes.

"What happened did someone hurt you?"

"Yes well I mean no. Not physically. Ugh I'm so confused. I feel like such an idiot. What's wrong with me?" Edward smiles. "You're human?"

"Ugh I see another girl kissing him and…"

" So, there is someone else." Edward says.

"No. That's what makes me pathetic he's just my best friend. I don't understand why I'm so upset over this. Isn't it sick and wrong to be mad over your friend kissing another girl? Seriously I don't get mad when Jessica kisses another boy."

Edward laughs and takes my hand looking me in the eyes. "I hate saying this but my dear I do believe this boy means a lot more than just a friend to you or it clearly wouldn't upset you." Edward sighs "For instance if I kissed another girl…"

"I wouldn't care that doesn't bother me." Edwards eyes close like I stabbed him. "Blunt aren't we he says letting go of my hand."

"Oh my God!" I say remembering suddenly that I ditched his ass the other day.

"I'm such an awful person how can you even stand here next to me and not be yelling at me."

"I thought about it." He smiles but does look upset.

"I'm so so sorry Edward."

"I take it that was him seeing as how quick you jumped on that bike."

"Grrrrrrr yes." I say feeling so guilty for what I did to Edward.

"He was sick really sick and I hadn't seen him in a few weeks and…"

"Please Bella you don't have to explain. It's not like we really were on a date."

Edward snaps his head back. "Gotta run." He disappears just as Jake pops his head out from a tree. "There you are." I want to hide. "Come here Bella. Please…" He says waving me over. "What the hell?" He says smelling me. He looks around the woods alarmed. "What?"

"Was there someone here just now?"

"Just Edward… Why?"

"Is that they boy you were with last night? The one that called last night too?"

"Yes why?"

Jake takes my hand and starts dragging me towards the house. "Jake what are you doing?" He says nothing in fact the more I pull back he decides to pick me up. "Sorry Bella but it's for your own good." Jacob opens the door and places me on the couch and locks up the house. "Stay away from that guy!" He points at me demandingly. "You can't tell me what to do Jake! Besides it's not like my shirt was off and he had his tongue down my throat!" He flinches at that last statement. "That was one sided Bella you know I don't see Leah that way." Bella folds her arms over her chest like a child does when they aren't getting their way. "Why do you and Sam tell me to stay away from the Cullen's they're all so nice. I don't get it!" Jake sits beside me on the couch. "You'll find out tonight Bella you just got to trust us ok." Bella's eyes close and she sighs. "Fine seems to be a thing lately everyone telling me what to do like I've no mind of my own." Then she looks as though she's about to cry.

"What's wrong now Bells?"

"Did you find her attractive?"

I laugh. "Oh Bella you're so.." I stop seeing that she's dead serious. I put my hand to her cheek and look her in the eyes. "No Bella if anything I went into shock and not in a good way." Bella starts laughing. "What would you have thought though if I was into another woman?" I ask curiously and see her eyes fume. "I suppose it'd be none of my business Jake. I don't own you and it's not like we're dating." I raise a brow her face is so easy to read compared to before. The jealousy, uncertainty, the way she looks at me it's as if she's practically an open book now. "Come on Bella." I say as I see the tears start to fall and she runs to her room slamming the door. I smile to myself, though I shouldn't, I know she's in pain and crying. But I'm also starting to see how she's feeling about me. I knock on the door. "Go away Jake!" I laugh to myself but open the door to see her lying on the bed eyes still wet from crying. "GO!" She yells but I know that's not what she needs right now. I pick her up moving her over a little and lay next to her. "Jake."

"Shh…" I say and put my arm around her just as I did when we were kids and she was scared of the storms. "Sure enough she's fast asleep."

"Come on Bella, up. Time to go." I say shaking her. She moans out and stretches her arms causing her shirt to expose her entire torso. I sigh and close my eyes. "Come on Bella. We can't be late to these meetings or Billy will kill both of us." The urge to run my hand along her torso just to feel what it's like is there but I turn my head as she adjust her clothes and gets up. She puts a hand on my shoulder leaning over to grab her brush. I breathe her in and close my eyes momentarily. "Hurry Bella geez you're not attending a beauty pageant."

"Fine." She sits the brush down and I take her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 5

Bellapov

Jacob walks with me to Sam's as we collect Seth and Leah. I can't even look at Leah. If I've ever felt immature about something this was it. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed at how mad I was about this. I only hated Leah Clearwater more. Things were getting worse all around. These feelings they just won't leave. I can't stop thinking about Jake and I mean really thinking about Jake. It's embarrassing. I catch myself constantly staring at him and ogling his body like some sort of dog in heat. I laugh on the inside thinking to myself for once I think I finally understand Leah. I too wouldn't mind pinning Jake to a tree about now. "You alright Bella?" My eyes widen as Jake, Leah and Seth all see me practically eye humping Jake. "I'm fine." I say fixing my hair so it hides my face as we walk I try to catch my breath.

We get to the beach and I see the fire going and everyone circled around it sitting on logs. Jacob nods at me and takes my hand. A blanket of sudden nerves hits me. "What is it?", Jake asks. "Are you sure you all want me here?" I say almost in a panic. "Come on Bells." He laughs pulling me along.

Billy stands up and motions for me to come sit by him. I look back at Jake but just nods and smiles. I smile back and go to sit down. Billy looks her in the eye and takes a deep breath.

"Bella you've had a lot of doubts the last few weeks about where you stand in the tribe. I know you feel like you are still an outsider. To anyone else you would seem so, but that is not how we see you. To us, you are family."

I feel like I'm going to start crying, "Then why has everyone been so stand-offish with me, why are people suddenly telling me who I can and cannot hang around? I've feel like I've done something wrong."

"You've done nothing wrong," he says. "If anything, we have been doing wrong by you. We should have been up front with you, unfortunately, old habits are hard to break."

I look around the camp fire and see everyone looking at me smiling and nodding. Leah isn't smiling at me but she isn't frowning either. I can't help but notice she didn't try to sit next to Jake, is it wrong that that makes me feel infinitely better?

Billy starts back, "You are Quileute Bella. As such, it's time for you to know your family's history. Our tribe has always been small, yet it has always been right here. Our people had already encountered the pale faces when we ran into a new foe. They looked the same as the pale faces but there were noticeable differences. They had cold skin, blood red eyes, incredibly fast, as well as strong. These "cold ones" attacked our village killing many warriors, mothers, and their children before they were taken down."

Bella almost laughed aloud, sounds like they are talking about vampires! That won't win me any points around here so I keep it to myself.

"There were only two, a male and a female." He continues. " But they were able to decimate the tribes numbers. Thankfully we were not without able warriors. Our tribe has always been more in touch with our spirits, giving incredible abilities to those blessed with the gift."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that all younger crowd stands up a little ways off. Confused I look back at Billy but he just smiles and nods. I look back and they have all lined up next to each other looking back at us. Wait, I think, where did Jacob go?

"When the cold ones reappear, the magic of our tribe awakens to bring forth the warriors of old."

"HOLY SHIT!" I can't help it, look at them! One by one my "brothers" change, shifting to all fours and growing. Growing! Even Leah! After just a minute staring at a bunch of wolves the size of Buicks! As one, they all look behind them and make a space in the middle.

"Jake?" He walk right down the middle and stands in front of me. Then, like he's slipping on a new suit, he slips down sitting on his hind legs as a wolf. A…..scary, giant,….beautiful rustic brown wolf. I feel like I'm going to lose it till I look in his eyes. It's like seeing my parents again after a really long day. It feels like coming home.

Everyone watches as Bella gets up and walks over to him. She kneels down in front of him and puts her forehead against his and whispers.

"…my Jake…"

Jake nudges his head for her to follow. She keeps her hand on him as if he'll disappear if she doesn't. She follows him out to the woods. Jake stands before her staring into her eyes. Bella runs her hand over his head and snot. "You're beautiful Jake." Jake rubs his head against her softly blinking. Then leans back and licks her cheek. "Jake." She laughs wiping it off with the back of her hand. Jake lets out a wolfy laugh. She watches as his belly shakes.

Jakes eyes close again and he starts to morph back. She's too amazed still to even take notice of his nakedness. Instead she runs her hand along his face Jake cups it with his own. "So that's where you were this is what you couldn't tell me?"

"Yes." He finally says.

"Bella." He sighs.

"How do you really feel about this?" He continues to hold her hand in his own looking her in the eyes.

"It's odd Jake this… This feels normal like I'm finally waking up from the dream."

Jake smiles.

"I want to talk to you about something." Jake says.

"Besides all this?" She waves her hands about.

"Yes there is more. Bella you should know that there is absolutely no pressure and this is purely up to you. Billy, Sam and I have all talked about this." Jacob takes her hand as they walk. "There is a way to be one of us."

"Quileute? I thought that…"

"You already are Bella that's not what I am talking about." Jacob pauses trying to think of how to say this. "Isabella Marie Swan." They turn as they hear her being called.

"Looks like Billy is already to explain this to you. Please though Bella it is your choice remember that you are family, either way, I will always love you no manner your decision is."

Jacob walks Bella back to the circle where Billy waits. Jake kisses her lips but softly and quick as he releases her.

"Bella daughter of Charlie Swan my best friend and brother now a daughter of mine as well." Bella's throat tightens.

"These are all your brothers and sisters no matter the choice you make and I as your second father, but as our beloved we want you to know of the choice. It is rare and you must be willing and fully opened heart and soul to it. The spirits are willing to offer you a gift. The spirits of our warrior brothers and sisters passed. They have seen your will, your good heart and wholesome soul. They have seen how you love your family, friends and loved ones missed. You my dear Bella could become a wolf."

Bella's heart drops and she looks amongst her family.

"Bella however you must be fully willing or the spirits could detect the unwilling, the fake at heart. You must be willing to give all to the spirits or they might take your life instead. This is a gift that can only be given once in a generation."

Jake swallows nervously. Bella gets on her knees in front of Billy with tears in her eyes.

"This is where I belong. This is my meaning in life. I want to be with you all as one." Billy closes his eyes and leans Bella into his waist hugging her.

"There will be pain and sadness, in memory of our ancestors you will be there for the wars, the deaths, the cold ones. You will also be there for the joy, the births, the closeness and love of our people. You will awake strong, knowledgeable, and with more love that you ever thought possible. Do you accept the spirits Bella?" She nods into his waist. "Do you accept the spirit of the warrior known as none other than our own Bella Luna?"

Bella nods.

Billy looks to Jacob and Jake nods wiping the tears from his eyes but not tears of sadness, tears of happiness, of feeling complete. Billy waves his son over as they lay Bella down together her eyes closed. The others circle their sister singing their tribal song as Billy and Jacob start welcoming the spirits into their beloved Bella Swan.

Jacob holds Bella's hand as the fever begins, her body aching, and the feeling of every bone in her body breaking. Billy pats his shoulder as he sees the torture in his son's face as well. Billy smiles she's accepted you Jake you and Bella are as one. The spirits have told me. Jake exhales as if he's been holding his breath for forever. He puts his hands to the ground for support and closes his eyes. He lays upon the ground next to Bella and holds her hand praying for her pain to become his so she knows she's not alone. Hoping for it to pass soon and for Bella to accept the spirits request…


	6. Chapter 6

(I do not own anything)

Chapter 6

The tribe watches over Bella and Jacob for days as the spirits have answered Jacobs prayer they send Bella's pain and make it his own. He knows he's already gone through this and done it but he can't bear the thought of Bella going through this alone. He had Billy. Billy stayed by his side the entire time and now he will do the same for Bella. He looks into Bella's eyes knowing it's about to start as her hand becomes a fist in his. This is the part where her spine feels like its realigning vertebra by vertebra and re-arching the opposite way. Next her arms and legs will feel like they are hyperextending and she's being stretched out. Their bodies sweat profusely and the thirst begins she'll become dehydrated and feel like she's dying of thirst. Bella grabs her head as it starts to feel like it's caving in. Her stomach begins to twist and turn as though something in her is trying to escape. Then she will exhale and completely pass out but the pain is far from over it won't be too long that she will go through the emotional pain and face her worst fears and walk as one amongst her ancestors.

Laughter fills the air as the tribe sings and dances in celebration of a newborn. The mother, very proud holds up her child as the father grabs the young one and dances around the fire. The older children at play much love and joy there is tonight. We are all as one she thinks as she walks amongst her people with pride. She kisses her husband's cheek as she passes by and crawls into her tent. Her eyes are just about to close when she hears the screams of terror about her tribe. She exits the tent to see the pale faces slaughtering her people she sees them killing the men, women and children as well as the warriors that fight a hard battle against the cold ones. She sees her village is about to die out soon there will be none as they are few to begin with. Out of desperation and love for her people she stabs herself to distract the pale faces so the warriors can take them out and save what is left of her village. Bella looks down seeing the blood poor from her. Jacob reaching out to her before she falls to the ground she sees her family lying dead amongst the ground. Just as Jacob grabs hold of her the pale face snaps his neck and he falls to the ground.

Bella howls out in her sleep and starts to whimper.

"Bella Luna."

"Bella Luna."

He calls looking into her chocolate brown eyes, her fur different shades of tan and brown along her snout and her under carriage of pure white. Jacob can't stop smiling as he runs his fingers through her fur. She starts to blink her eyes awake. Bella jumps up shaken. "Easy Bella, its ok." Her eyes show fear as she looks around and then to herself. She lets out a whimper of confusion. "Give it a minute it'll all come to you." Jake says. "In fact…" Jake says and then shifts. Bella backs up shaking her head.

(Bella it's ok)

(Oh my God)

(Are you remembering now?)

(This feels so weird)

(You'll get used to it. You feeling ok?)

(Yes just incredibly thirsty)

(Here follow me)

Bella starts to follow but starts looking around and sniffing the air.

(Ah the sense thing that takes some time too. But you will be able to do that when you shift back as well, everything is very sharp.)

Bella starts to follow Jake again. He leads her to the lake where they both drink. As she's drinking she sees her reflection and stares. (Gorgeous Bella Luna.)

(Does your body always feel so sore?)

(It will be sometimes just after you shift back and forth, it gradually goes away. But you just went through the change it will take some time to fully heal.)

(Follow me)

Bella heads towards the woods with Jake.

(Remember your senses always tell you what you need to know Bella. They will tell you if there is danger about. Stay away from people too remember we don't ever want to be seen)

Bella nods. (Try to catch me) Jacob takes off running and Bella chases after. This feels so odd she thinks but starts to pick up more and more speed. (There you go Bella) Jacob thinks as she finally catches up. (Wow I actually feel more energized now and the wind it's like its passing through you) Jacob laughs again as Bella starts to pounce around like a puppy at play. She even digs her paws into the dirt and starts wagging her tail. (You're still crazy Loca) As she plays with Jacob by pretending to chase her tail and laughs. Bella freezes as she picks up a scent. (That's right that's what people smell like let's find a hiding spot) She follows him into a bushed area. (Stay still) They watch as a man and woman walk through the woods towards the lake. (Let's go) Jake thinks as he heads deeper into the woods. (I want you to try to sniff out different animals but you must be very quiet Bella we are huge and will frighten them off quick.)

(How's she doing?) Sam ask coming up behind Jake as Bella stalks a deer.

(Great actually)

Sam watches her as the others come up behind them.

(Bella Luna)

Bella's head perks up as she turns to her pack leader. She walks up to Billy and bows.

(Welcome to the pack my daughter)

Everyone lines up to welcome Bella.

(I am alpha of our pack because of my bloodline. As such, the rest of the pack serve as Beta) Bella nods.

(Tonight we celebrate in honor of Bella Luna and welcome her into the pack properly. For now she must rest. Jacob please take her home.)

(Jake you might also want to explain to her the other details about our shifting as she's about to find out when she shifts back) He hints. Paul lets out a wolfy snicker and Billy snaps at him. Jake nods and Bella follows him. Jacob shifts back as he gets closer to the house. "OK Bella I want you to become extremely calm clear your mind and think of your human form." Bella does as Jake says and starts to morph she looks up at Jake in a crouched position. "Good Bella!" Bella looks down and blushes. "That's the worst part Bella we're all naked when we change back. Nothing can be done about that it's just something you get used to eventually."

"Come on Bella." Jake encourages her to stand and take his hand.

She blushes. "Wow Bella you're like perfect." He says admiring her. She goes to cover herself embarrassed. "Don't, please." Jake takes his hand along her cheek and kisses her forehead. Jake lets out a moan. "Grrr I better get you inside and dressed before I mess up on the mind over matter." He says looking upon her once more. "That and I don't want Billy to kill me even though it'd be highly worth it." Bella giggles. Jake takes her hand leading her inside. "That's the part I will have to control most." He sighs. She looks to him as he throws her a towel. "Well besides incredible lust…"

"What's that?"

"When the other guys see you." Jake looks tortured by the thought.

"So Leah?"

Jacob nods. "Yeah I didn't know how to tell you before." He laughs nervously. "How do you tell your potential girlfriend that you see another girl naked on a daily basis." Bella frowns. "She's got nothing on you Bells as you can tell I'm having very um hard time." Bella smiles blushing as she looks down. Jake raises a brow playfully. "OK ok, get some clothes on. Seriously I'm dying over here I just know Billy is about to burst through that door and make sure I'm not violating you." As Jake turns around she looks up upon herself in the mirror. She's no longer as skinny as she was in fact she's filled out and curvier. Bella covers her mouth as she giggles squeezing her breast together. "Omg I look like I'm 25!" She hears Jake laughing he says. "Yeah you do." Suggestively.

Bella gets dressed and enters the living room where Jake waits for her on the couch. She notices how hard he's breathing and laughs knowing the feeling as she's experiencing the same thing. "We do age a few years Bella that is also part of the transformation. Your mind set will be 16 still but you're actually 20. Now you need some sleep your body must recuperate." Jake pats the couch. "You can rest in my lap. As a newbie you will sleep a lot until your body becomes use to the change. " He watches her sleep realizing that there is nothing more soothing than holding her.

"Time for the moot" Jakes says proudly.

"Moot?"

"You'll see."

Bella hears the singing and dancing as they make their way down. Everyone lines up and hugs Bella in welcome as one of their own. "Come my daughter and son." Billy says as he sits upon a log. "This is the future of our people our tribe. My son Jacob Black will one day stand in my place and by his side his wife Bella Luna Swan-Black. I do not wish for you to be rid of the name Swan my dear child for I wish to keep it alive in Charlie and Renee's honor." Jacob puts his arms around Bella's waist just the mere thought of her being his wife one day made him proud. He kisses upon her shoulder and breathes her in as they listen to Billy. "They will help rebuild the loss of our people through the births of their children and their children's children." Bella looks over to see Paul holding Leah's hand. Leah's actually smiling she nudges Jake as he too takes notice. He winks at Bella kissing upon her neck and cheek. Bella leans into him more. Billy starts to tell the stories of the past by song. They share laughs and memories even of Bella's parents. Jake holds her tighter as she starts to tear up a little.

"It is now time for our ceremonial hunt."

Bella's eyes widen and Jake laughs. "I'll show you just stay by me. We each will catch a deer and feast. We only do this in celebration or in survival it is rare." Jacob explains. Bella wrinkles her nose as he laughs pulling her along. The tribe shifts and takes off. "Come on Bells." She nods and freezes. "You got to get excited Bella. Think of something that excites you or angers you, think of your wolf side." It takes her a minute then the change takes place. (What were you thinking about?) He asks curiously. (Sex) Jacob turns at her thought and crashes into a tree. He hears Paul and Embry's thoughts of laughter. Bella playfully pounces by Jake teasing him about the tree and takes off. Jake shakes his head and catches up. (This way Bella) Jacob says as he stalks. Bella sees what he's seeing three deer just 4 feet away. They nod to one another and attack. Bella drags her deer back towards Jake. (Brilliant job, Bella!) She nods. (Now we pray for our kill and feast to become one with the earth. The deer we consume will become part of us as we will one day become part of the dirt in which the deer once feed from.)

Jacob stares upon Bella from a distance as she sits with the tribe. He sees her hair flowing in the breeze, the fire beaming against her skin, her infectious smile and laughter. "Come with me." He says as he walks up to her holding out a hand. Bella sees Sam and Billy off smoking a pipe as she takes Jakes hand. They enter the woods and Jake shifts and starts running. (Follow me Bella,) Bella nods and shifts as she runs after Jake. When they come to an empty area, Jake shifts back. "Shift back please." He says looking to Bella. Bella looks around. He winks. "No one's around." Bella shifts back and Jacob slowly walks up to her, he takes her hand and leads her into a cavern. "Wow Jake this is beautiful!" She says admiring it. She walks up towards the waterfall. "Jake how did you know about this place I've lived in Forks all my life and never knew." Jake comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. "This is my sanctuary. This is where I go to be alone."  
"You brought me to your private get away?"

"Correction our private get away."

Jake starts kissing along her neck and run his hands along her body. Bella closes her eyes as he pays attention to every little curve and part of her. He turns her around admiring her running his hands along her breast. "You're beautiful." He says. Her cheeks redden as he pulls her to him. He picks Bella up and takes her under the waterfall. Where they make love for the first time.

Bellapov

This is so surreal. I think as I watch him sleep. I catch myself touching him every once in a while just to make sure he's really there.

I prop my knees up and put my arms around them.

"Bella?" He says tiredly but smiles.

"Good morning Jake."

"Morning." He stretches out and rolls over on his side looking at her.

"Come here." He says patting the ground next to him.

He pulls me in and puts his arm around me. I could stay like this forever.

"Ready to go home?"

I open my eyes and shake my head.

"Me either." He says smiling. "But we'd better."

Jake helps me up and kisses my lips. "Geez," Jake says looking at me. "Why do you have to look so inviting?" I shrug not able to take my eyes or hands off him either. Before we know it we're on the ground rolling around, he pins me down and says. "So what's another hour or so?"

Jacobpov

I can't stop myself I'm in overdrive every time I look at her or smell her it's all I want. Perhaps I could just keep her here forever. Just literally become like wild animals hunt, sleep and lots of sex, sounds good to me. I smile to myself as I watch her chest moving during her sleep. I make it a point to rub my hand along every inch of her every once in a while. I'm in awe I never imagined that one person could totally consume you. Bella has my mind body and soul.

"Where've you two been?"

Billy says standing at the door as we come in. If I had been in wolf form my fur would have stood on end. "Um," I say not sure what to say knowing once we're in wolf form he will know every little detail because I know me I won't be able to stop thinking about it. Billy cuts me a look. "You could have at least married her first!" In my head I can't help but think why we already know we are going to be married and we've both imprinted. But I don't dare say something so stupid. "You will marry her soon and make an honest woman out of her!" He points to Bella. "You should also be ashamed. How could you let him coax you into this?" Bella grabs my forearm and hides me behind me. That's something she will have to get used to. When the alpha is mad or demanding something you feel a sense of fear, dishonor and guilt. "Billy please she had nothing to do with this. I was the one that..."

"I know it was you. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Jacob! You've been ogling her for months even before the imprint took place. Don't think me such an old fool not to notice." Bella looks to me. I nod admitting it. "Yes Bella the feelings had been there for quite some time. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you."

"NO MORE DIPPING THE PEN IN THE INK UNTIL SHE HAS A RING ON THAT FINGER!" Billy shouts and storms out of the house slamming the door. Bella jumps.

"It's ok Bella, you're still getting use to how it is under an Alpha. He would never actually hurt you. Besides he's mad at me not you."

She nods I know her silence is still because of Billy's influence, she heads to the shower. "It's complete madness cause now I'm sitting on the couch and all I can think about is how I want to join her." I sigh and start laughing. "I suppose I better be getting a ring." I shake my head at the idea we're still in school yet already making wedding plans. But then again we aren't like normal teenagers Bella and I have physically aged 5 years which means she won't be able to attend Forks High anymore, not without raising suspicion and she will have to stay clear of her friends for a few months at least. In fact we will probably finish out this year and be done. Our people know that we are the warriors therefore we don't go by the same rules as everyone else. The only exception is Seth as he changed so young. He will still have a few more years of school. Seth is the only one of us to change before puberty. I was the latest which is why the others teased me when I was a couple years late. I think that was also largely due to my distractions with Bella and everything else around me.

Bella comes out completely dressed and is drying her hair. "Shower's free if you need it Jake." I laugh cause even with her being fully clothed I'm still ready to go. Everything about her screams at me. "Yes perhaps a ice cold shower." I grumble.

Bellapov

I'm sitting on the couch thinking about every little detail of the last couple days. I smile in spite myself feeling a surge of pride flow through me. I got the family I always wanted, the love of my life and I'm finally apart of something bigger than I could ever imagine… While I'm sitting there though I feel a jolt shoot through my entire body and I automatically raise. Jacob comes running out of the shower still completely soaked. "We're being called let's go." He says opening the door as we shift and run towards the woods. My body grows wild and my nose is burning. (Vampires! STAY BY ME BELLA YOU'RE STILL TOO NEW TO THIS!) The smell is God awful like a mixture of gasoline, something rotting and it sends a burning sensation through my snout. I paw it trying to make it go away. (There are three keep an eye on Bella!) Billy thinks to the tribe. Paul and Sam automatically take guard next to her and Jacob. (Now would be a good time for you to pay attention Bella to how we deal with vampires.) Sam nods my way and I nod in understanding. I see the red head running and leaping through the trees. I watch as Quill leaps on the black one attacking. A strange sense of need to protect comes over me as I watch the vampire flip Quill over slamming his snout into the ground. I leap on his back and bite down. (No Bella it's too soon.) I shake my head as I bite down. The vampire grabs me by the scruff of my fur along my neck and flips me over him throwing me into a tree. I feel my back hit and can't help the noise that escapes me. I see Jake finishing what I started with not even a bit of struggle. Jake makes his way towards me. (Are you alright?) I nod. (No more Bella I mean it) He says just as another vampire crashes down on me. Within seconds Jake takes his paw and flings him off me chasing him down. I watch as the blond runs off in terror Jake still chasing him down.

It all starts to unravel as I watch. Like rain it pours down on me. (This is why they didn't want me around the Cullen's. I think of Edwards abilities. How cold his skin how the entire family…). Sam's head snaps back looking at me as he nods. I blink forgetting we can read each other's every thought. I see Jake coming back up towards us dragging the vampire's body back. He heard my thought too. (Now you understand Bella. After the way your parents died I'd figure you'd want nothing to do with that) I look to Jacob confused. (The way my parents died?) Billy looks to both of us. (Jake now is not the time there is still one left.) Billy says taking off towards it. But it's too late I read Jacobs mind. My parents weren't just killed they were drained by vampires. (Wait how did you know and I didn't!) Jake starts to move on and I stand in front of him. (How did I never know?) He looks at me completely lost. (I didn't know myself until recently. I remember the cops talking about the bite marks that night Bella it wasn't until I knew the stories of the cold ones that I knew what killed Charlie and Renee') Rage begins to fill me as Jake slams me to the ground him and Sam pin me down. (No Bella you can't attack the Cullen's, not only is it not safe. But we are under a treaty we cannot break it unless they have.) I feel betrayed and lied to I think of each of the Cullen's and have never felt so much hatred. But it's the one it's him I hate the most. The one that tried to kiss me and show feelings of interest I want to puke. I think of Edward Cullen and want to rip out his throat. Jacob looks at me (He tried to kiss you?) I nod rolling my eyes thinking Jake's going to be mad. But instead he starts laughing. (Gross!) Jake nudges me with his snout as I look down in shame. (Hey Bella there is no need for any jealousy between us baby I know how you feel about me just as you know how I feel about you. There are no secrets and we can always trust one another that comes with the imprint.) I smile inside knowing what he's talking about. It's an odd but wonderful feeling. I can feel the love radiating from him everything he thinks and feels about me courses through my entire body. (No more thought on the Cullen's lets go get us a vamp, baby) I nod and run alongside of him and Sam.

The red head dashes into a certain area of the woods and the tribe stops. (Not understanding I keep running after her.) Billy jumps in front of me. (STOP! This is Cullen territory we aren't to hunt on their land as they aren't to hunt on ours. We have to let her go.) I shake my head. (But?)

(Go back Bella Luna we are done for now.)

We follow Billy to Sam's where Emily has fixed a huge feast. We all sit and eat as a family now I understand why Sam always ate as I'm on my third plate. I also understand now why Emily always seemed to be cooking and always had some sort of food out. Jake puts his hand on my leg as he bites into a leg. "Better get all the energy you can sis." Paul says looking at me. "Yep it's sparing time after this." Embry says. "Knock it off you two." Jacob warns seeing my face. "Don't worry Jake we'll be gentle." Paul laughs. "Speak for yourself." Jake up gives him the biggest go to hell look that it even has me quiet. "Her and Leah will spar you're all too big and experienced to be facing Bella. You could seriously hurt her." Billy says. Leah and I look upon one another. Leah gets this wicked pleasurable smile that says it's been a long time coming. Meanwhile I'm thinking I'd rather face Paul, hell even Sam. After that I can't even stomach more food. I put my plate up and start loading the dishwasher for Emily. "She's quick. You'll have to be quicker. Hiding is her specialty, use your senses wisely." Jake whispers as he puts his dishes in the sink. He winks as he walks off like he never said anything. Shit. Shit. Shit. I leer over and see Leah still eyeing me as if measuring me up.

I follow them out my stomach in knots. I try my hardest not to think about anything. Meanwhile I and everyone else can hear Leah's thoughts as they practically shout. At one point it's so bad she walks by and I take a snap at her as she keeps thinking of what a weakling I will be and how easy this will be. The tribe circles Leah and I as we start measuring each other up. Naturally Leah gets the first blow knocking the wind out of me. I bare my teeth and growl snapping at her shoulder. She takes her claws and rakes them over my face. I take my back paws and fling her into a tree and leap on her she rolls over on me jamming her paw into my chest. She growls and takes off. I chase after her in the woods. Remembering what Jake said. I close my eyes and use my nose to start sniffing her out. But that is when I pick up another scent. A scent in which I have a quarrel with I lose interest in finding Leah and take off.

I run harder than I've ever ran and I see him notice me as he takes off. I pick up speed watching him leap through the trees. I continue to chase him not realizing I've crossed onto their territory now. I'm not sure how far in I am and I start to smell that I am greatly outnumbered. He leaps down looking at me. "You've entered the wrong grounds mutt." Rose says. I bare my teeth pound on the dirt with my paws. I turn my attention back to Edward, the liar, the one that lead me to believe he was so noble. To think they are no better than those that killed my parents. He's too close I have to take it. I flex my body out and fly onto Edward sending him spiraling on to the ground. He takes his hands to my paws and squeezes as I feel the bones about to snap. I take a bite at him and he rolls out from underneath me. He takes his fist and smashes it against my back. I feel dizzy and can't breathe, a whimper escapes my mouth but I force a growl out letting them know I am not done. Edward shakes his head as Emmett grabs his huge arms around me and starts squeezing I feel every bone in my back and rib cage start to break Edward grabs me back the throat and then looks in my eyes. His eyes grow wide with terror and he yells. "STOP!"

Edwardpov

"Hurry get Carlisle get her inside!"

"Bella." I say as I watch her lashing out in pain.

Carlisle comes running.

"I hadn't a clue." I say as Carlisle looks upon Bella confused.  
"Get her a blanket or something!" Carlisle demands and Alice runs to get one.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I keep saying.

"It's going to take some time for her to heal damn near every bone in her body is broken if she can even heal from this to be honest I'm sorry Edward."

"Dear God." I say watching.

"Edward I." Emmett starts to say but I send him out the room.

I know it isn't his fault. This is mine. How did I not know it was her? I'd been wondering why she wasn't in school or why she hadn't returned my calls to the Black house. Now I know why. She literally became one of them. I didn't even know that was possible. I run my finger along her face as she screams out in a fetal position. "I'm so sorry Bella." Even through her torment and pain she looks me in the eyes. "You bastard." I narrow my eyes knowing she's figured out the monsters we are. It is only natural that she would hate us even more so considering she has grown up in the Quileute tribe our history with them goes back. I don't blame her for hating us especially knowing how her parents died. They sought it out as just nonsense rumors but once my family came to this town and we heard them talk of the Swan family and the horrible incident years ago we knew it was our kind. Which is why that day I couldn't muster telling her after all like I wanted to I didn't want her to hate me though she should. She has every reason to want each of us dead and that was what she came here to do. Doesn't change anything I'd still save her and that boy a million times if it came to it. There's something about her something innocent, wholesome, wonderful now that I know Bella Swan I can't imagine a world without her.

Eventually she passes out from the pain, too much to bare but she calls out his name. I laugh in spite of myself. The jealousy in me is tipping over. But it's the way she calls his name the pleading in her voice that makes me want to give her what she ask. "I'll be back." I say looking upon her once more. Take someone with you, you'll be entering enemy territory."

"No I will bring him back to her and I will do it alone."

I hide out in the trees hearing them discuss her whereabouts I see him and hear his thoughts. He's in panic I swallow as I feel the impact she has on him. I close my eyes in understanding but hate it. I leap down taking my chance knowing I could very well die within seconds.

"WAIT!" I call out as they all growl getting ready to rip me limb from limb.

The one whose name she calls pins me to the ground biting at my throat as I dodge his snaps. "LISTEN! ITS ABOUT BELLA!" I manage to sputter out.

He stops and looks at me.

"She's in trouble and needs you there was an incident."

The wolf fades as he becomes a man looking into my eyes scared out of his mind. "What do you mean?" I hear the thoughts going ninety to nothing in his mind. "Come with me but please only you as my family will feel threatened by anymore of you." His alpha growls and steps in front of us. "Let me do this. She needs me." The one she calls Jake pleads. I can read all their thoughts on their concern for Bella the alpha is the father figure from what I've gathered.

"If you hurt her so help me!" He warns as I walk on and close my eyes.

"She entered our territory chasing after me. I hadn't a clue."

He grabs me by the collar "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU SPINELESS COLD BLOODED!"

"She calls for you it is best we hurry." He puts me down.

As soon as he enters the house he runs to her ignoring all else and falls to his knees. "The fear in his heart only makes it worse. I can see what she loves about him. Why they are meant to be. "

"Edward?" Alice says looking upon me.

I shake my head and she nods in understanding as I walk away.

"Thank you." I whip my head around seeing Jacob leaning against a tree.

"For what?"

"You're the mind reader aren't you?"

"Yes but I'm trying to put a lid on it." I laugh in misery. "You're thoughts tend to scream at me."

Jacob sighs and laughs. "I can see where that might be rough." He looks at me. "Thank you for saving Bella and Seth. I always said I owed the man that did but never did I dream."  
"That he was a blood craving monster that wished to take your girl away from you?"

"You could say that."

"How is she?"  
"She's healing normally we heal faster but your gang really did a number on her." I feel his anger rising on that. "I'm truly sorry if I had known."

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I want to beat the shit out of you and your entire family."

"What keeps you from it?"

Jacob pauses and looks to the sky.

"You remind me of my family. We're just as head strong, you have each other's back but most of all you care for my Bella and she'd not be here neither would the little guy if it wasn't for you. I know Bella didn't think about that when she saught after you. She wasn't thinking clear and she's still what you would refer to in ya'lls world as a newborn. She's young, emotional and still learning the ropes. She couldn't see past her rage. We are taught to hate the vampires even if we've a treaty with you there is still plenty of prejudice. Thanks to your kind my people are few and dying out. You keep growing vampires becoming more and more populated mean while we continue to die out. Bella though has another reason to hate you all."

"I know." I say.

Jacob looks surprised.

"Even through that you still tried to befriend her? Or should I say court her?" He laughs.

"She told you?" I say dryly.

"She doesn't have to. When we are our wolf state we can read everything the other is thinking just as clearly as you read others."

"So you know everything."

Jacob laughs. "Even things I wish I hadn't wanted to know. Like how you tried to kiss her. Tell me Edward you barely knew her what was it?"

"You really have to ask?" I say feeling more and more tormented.

Jacob sighs and actually gives me a look of pity. "Actually no it's Bella." He says.

"I don't know it's like when I pulled her out of that truck my first thoughts were how I wanted to sink my fangs into her." I hear Jacob's knuckles pop. I sigh. "I mean we don't drink from humans we hunt animals but there was something about her blood that cried out to me it was so intoxicating. Then an even bigger emotion came over me the more I stared upon her. The urge to get to know her maybe in my own sick way I too had tried to imprint on Bella at that very moment." I say and walk back inside the house. Bella raises and takes one look at me and shifts.

"NO BELLA!" Jacob says running in.

"They mean no harm! It's like you said. You were right Bella it was us that was wrong."

Bella continues to growl.

"Bella baby they didn't kill your family. In fact they are a lot like our family.'

She bares her teeth eyeing me.

"He saved you Bella you and Seth if anything that there is reason to leave this family be. Let's just go home. Let's leave them be. We'll all go our separate ways and never even have to talk to each other again." I wince at his words but deep down I know it's best. I need to stay away from Bella. She's chosen her mate I'm nothing more than an obstacle in her life that she wishes to walk around and forget about. It seemed to piss me off more that I was beginning to like Jacob. I didn't want to like him I wanted to hate his damn guts. I wanted to have a reason to kill him and take Bella out of the picture that ever included him as awful as it is I was hoping he was doing her wrong maybe cheating on her or using her in some way anything that would cry out I had a chance to steal her away. But everything about Jacob cried out good, decent loyal person that would take his own life if it meant saving Bella. Another part of me hoped he would have come here and tried to take out my entire family in front of her showing his monster side. But he had no monster side. If anything I was the monster the villain at the end of the fairy tale for ever had wished such masochistic things just so I had a chance. When all along I should have been like him and only worried about her happiness. That was all that mattered to Jacob Black.


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 7

Bellapov

I sit upon the porch of the house the one that was tainted as a child. The flashes dance in my head like a torturing melody. Slowly I get up. The heaviness there a like it always is as I get even near. But as I am on the porch I feel like I'm suffocating. I approach the door and jam the knob to where I can get in. I close the door behind me. It still smells the way it did as a child the only difference is you can smell the dirt and dust that's its collected over the years. The light shining through the windows show the air dancing dirt bunnies. I close my eyes and make my way to the living room. I open then staring upon the area where I saw them lying as a child. The fear on their faces still implanted into my mind. Everything still looks the same Billy never had the heart to do anything with the house he left it as it was. Still decorated the way my mother had it I run my fingers along the fireplace. I grab the picture on the mantle of the three of us, I must have been about 4 in that picture. I blow the dust off of it and cradle it in my arms as I walk about the house.

I enter my old bedroom and see Charlotte's Web still on my nightstand. I swallow back the lump remembering how my father used to read that to me. He was great with Templeton the rat he'd make me laugh by acting out the voices. A few tears make their escape as I wipe them away. I lay on my old bed and stare at the ceiling. My eyes shoot open as I smell something faint with a scent of vampire nearby. I see a single long lock of hair floating right towards me. I catch it with my hand looking upon the blonde lock curiously I put it to my nose taking a deep smell. "Vampire." I say and take it as a sign from the spirits. I hold on to the lock of hair as I lean over the bed and open the book and place the hair inside. It is a scent I will never forget and I intend to find the vampire responsible.

I exit the house and shut the door taking the book and photo with me. I make my way back home to see Sam and Jacob yelling at each other. "What's going on?" I say placing the book and photo in mine and Jake's truck. Sam runs up to be and swings me in his arms. "Oh thank God Bella you're alright!" I smile. "Yes I'm fine." He puts me down and kisses my forehead. "See like I said she's ok." Jake said. "No thanks to those God damn leeches!" Sam roars. "It was a misunderstanding. They are good people." Jacob defended. "THEY AREN'T PEOPLE JACOB THEY ARE MONSTERS! THEY KILL PEOPLE AND TURN OTHERS GROWING MORE AND MORE POPULATED! THEY NEED TO DIE ALL OF THEM THEY NEED TO BE RID OF FORKS!" I see Sam's eyes flickering and sigh now knowing the meaning. "Sam please, even I was blinded by hate at first but once Jake explained things to me I realize the Cullen's aren't the same creatures our ancestors hunted." Sam grabs me by the collar of my shirt and Jake shifts. "How can you say that Bella are you so blind? You of all people should hate them most hell they killed Charlie and Renee' your own parents and you stand there before me and defend them? By acting like they are saints. He shakes me as I grab hold of his hand and try to break free. Sam please Jake lets out a warning growl. Sam doesn't listen. Billy was a fool to have turned you, I am the even bigger fool for having fallen for your crap kid! You're not worthy of being one of us!" My jaw drops and Jake slams his body into Sam. I scream as the two start ripping each other to shreds. I hear something land on Jake's truck and turn to see Billy growling as he leaps over me onto Sam. I shift not sure what to do and I'm still shaken up by Sam's hurtful words.

(How dare you talk to my daughter that way and how dare you stand up to my son when you know he is next Alpha)

(I meant no disrespect Billy not towards you. It's just these kids… They don't get it they are too blinded. Standing up for the Cullen's is a foolish decision. It will leave us weak, blind and unguarded.)

Billy turns looking to Jake and I. Billy is digging into our thoughts on what took place, when he's done he looks to Jake. (Are you sure we can trust them?) Jake nods. (Bella Luna?) I nod. (Then I trust my children's decision and I suggest you do the same. One day Jake will stand in my place and Bella alongside of him. To disrespect my son is to disrespect me and don't you ever lay hands on Bella again.) Sam growls and I flinch as Billy takes his claws to his face. Jake immediately rushes to my side in defense. (Stand down now)

(No I won't! You're all fools.)

"Dad what's going on?" Seth yells as he comes running out from the woods. Seth is running right for me carefree as usual, completely unaware. I scream inside as Sam jumps between us and smacks Seth. (Stay away from her we no longer follow the Blacks.) I start towards Seth concerned as he lays there. Sam turns towards me and bites down on my throat, Jake and Billy team up getting him off me. Sam shakes as I feel my fur being ripped away from me and his teeth sinking further into my flesh I cry out a whimper as Sam finally releases. Billy and Jake chase him away I watch sadly as Seth limps back home giving me a look of complete desperation and pity. I whimper out as the blood drips down from my neck onto the ground. It hurts so God damn much I can't even shift back. I lay down where I am. I feel the tears forming in my eyes as I cry. Jake comes back and looks upon me he starts licking the wound. I close my eyes as it stings. Billy walks up to us and shifts back. "How deep," He asks as Jake shifts back as well. "He got her pretty good in fact I don't think she can shift back she's trying though." Billy sighs and he and Jake team up carrying me inside. Jake runs his hands along my fur petting me and looking in my eyes. "Shhh, calm down you got to in order to get your body back Bella. Remember what I told you." Billy sighs as he takes a rag to my wound. "Jake son, she needs to learn to fight. Especially now more than ever it is time that you teach her. I fear what could happen if you don't, with Sam splitting from the pack there is no telling who might decide to follow him."

"I'll kill any that do!" Jake says.

Billy puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let them son. Everyone must learn, let them see for themselves who is noble who will rise and fall. Let them see what fools they create amongst themselves and when they come crawling back then you teach them a lesson before they are allowed back in as they have stolen our trust. Chills fill my spine as I see Billy's furious face. "Jake please get her a blanket she's coming back to us." He says looking me in the eyes. I hated being so weak. Leah was right I was easy to take down, I don't measure up. I felt as though I was letting my family down. This making the second time Jake has had to come to my rescue. I'm so ashamed I want to hide I bury my face into my pillow. Billy sighs. "You should have seen Jake." He says randomly as if reading my mind still. "Jake had his ass handed to him so many times."

"HEY!" Jake says I turn away from my pillow. Jake's face is completely red.

"Jake was always angry and he used that when he first turned. Little did he know it made him only look and act like a fool but you my daughter are the opposite? You are scared, unsure of yourself, Iike when you were supposed to face Leah. You had no faith in yourself you were already defeated before you even started." I swallow. "Maybe if you and Jake learned to balance out each other's feelings and make them one you could create one great warrior." Billy winked and left the room. I look down to the floor as I raise and put my feet out. "I'm sorry Jake."  
"No I'm sorry. I didn't want you getting hurt but by doing that you are getting hurt anyway. He's right I need to train you. It's time I start thinking of you as a fellow warrior and part of the pack rather than my lover and future wife. We need to balance the two and just as he said I need to overcome my rage and you need to believe in yourself. I'm sorry Bella I've done wrong by you I've not protected you properly if I wish to do that I have to give you all I have."

"Don't Jake that's not fair. You can't blame yourself!" He sighs and lays down beside me. "For now you rest. I will train you tonight after supper."

He wraps his warm arms around me and lays my head on his chest.

(Again Bella you barely had any force behind that. That wouldn't hurt a damn fly!)

I bare my teeth at him I'm tired, thirsty and just want to go home.

(Not an option during a battle you can't just whine about how you want to go home.)

I hate how they can read your mind gees!

(AGAIN!)

I let out a growl and charge his way I pounce on him and out of nowhere Billy shoves me off of Jake and pins me to the floor. (YOURE STILL NOT TRYING TO YOUR FULLEST POTENTIAL YOU ARE FAR TOO CONCERNED WITH HURTING JACOB THAT YOU ARE STILL HOLDING BACK!) I let out a whine. (GET UP!) I roll over to my paws and look down to the ground ashamed. (Fine have it your way!) Billy barks and leaps over and starts attacking Jake. My eyes light up in confusion and anger. (Get off of him) He snaps at Jakes snout and throat as Jake dodges to defend himself. Billy takes his claws to Jake slicing his ear open. Like a firework I went off and knock him off of Jake and bite down on his shoulder. Billy snaps at me as I dodge and bite down again on his paw. Billy rolls me over and I fling him off with my paws again charging as he hits a tree. Billy's paw kicks up the dirt beneath ups and it gets in my eyes. I whine and try to wipe it out with my paw as Billy bites down on my ear hard! I dig my paws into the ground walking in a circle trying to release the hold he has on me without ripping my ear off. If the dirt worked on me I think quickly before he reads it and I fling my paw across sending a dash his way. His teeth release and I barrow my head into his stomach right as he slams into a tree but I keep going I feel his paws around me as I run through two more. Billy actually lets out a whimper and I immediately stop I look around realizing what just happened. Billy starts laughing that wolfy snicker. My jaw drops as I look upon him and Jake realizing this was their sick plan to get me to fight. I let out a growl I'm freaking furious. (You are a warrior indeed) Billy thinks proudly as he shakes off the left over bark and branches from his fur.

(That is not funny!) I look towards Jakes ear. (Why would you willing almost lose an ear for such a stupid stunt!) I'm mad at them both now. (Because Bella a live is at stake every time you are in battle. It's just an ear and it'll heal. But the dead you can't bring back.) Jacob thinks looking in my eyes. (That mixture of humiliation, rage, protection and love Bella Luna is what it takes. Not just anyone can stand alone.) I start to calm down once I understand why they did what they did. I nod at Billy. (Now I want you to use what you just did when you saw me hurting Jake and practice with that mindset. Don't come home until you've put Jake in his place at least a handful of times my dear.) I can't help but laugh as Jake shakes his head at this and Billy leaves us to it.

Jacobpov

"You alright?" I ask as Bella starts rubbing her hands about her body.

We're both pretty banged up our bodies are all bruised.

"Just sore." She says.  
"And tired," she goes to lay down on the ground.

"Come on Bella." I take her hand and help her up off the ground. "Jake!" She pulls back as she sees where I'm going."

"It'll be freezing in there!"

I die laughing.

"Bella it's at least 40 degrees out here now and we're both naked…"

She looks at me like she hadn't thought about it.

"If anything that water would feel damn good about now."

She follows me in.

"See?" I say and dunk my entire body under.

I swim under the water and grab her ankle pulling her under with me. Her eyes widen under the water and she comes up splashing me in the face. "Jacob Black!" She gasps. Then an evil look comes across her faces as she lounges towards me. I start to swim away but not fast enough as she grabs me and sends me to the bottom of the lake. She smiles and leans in kissing my lips I wrap my arms around her as we gradually make our way back up to the surface. The moon reflects over the water as we just lean into one another. I smile as I hear her breathing start to calm down and realize she's fallen asleep. It's a newborn thing, you could fall asleep anywhere. I pick her up and kiss her lips. "I know she'll sleep for a couple of days probably at least her body isn't use to so much abuse." I carry her inside and tuck her in. I enter the living room as Billy gives me that stare down as if to make sure I didn't do anything I shouldn't do before a wedding look. I roll my eyes and sigh. She kicked my ass then I kicked hers then she kicked mine some more, we took a swim since she was sore and I carried her home Billy. He nods in approval and turns back to his TV and beer.

There's a knock at the door and Billy answers it. Paul, Embry and Quill come in. "Glad you guys could come we need to talk." Billy says. I close my eyes momentarily knowing what's at stake and wonder which one of my buds might betray us. I don't even want to be here for this but I know I don't have a choice that's the problem with being next Alpha in line everything Billy does I must be there for to learn and any decision he makes I must obey or I could end up like Sam but then again that was his choice a very stupid one at that.

"I called you here tonight to make sure everything is clear. It seems Sam and I no longer agree and he has gone off on his own taking Leah and Seth with him. We do not agree on the matter of the Cullen's. Sam wishes to break the treaty and run the Cullens out of Forks or worse… He used the attack on Bella as a crutch. Note that Bella has admitted it was her fault she was the one that sought out the one named Edward Cullen. She chased him on to their territory where they did not realize it was Bella and were defending their brother. I trust my son and my daughter when they say the Cullen's are not a threat. Sam strongly disagrees. I need to know who stands behind me and who is leaving. Note however also that if you leave you may not ever be welcomed back as I will consider it a betrayal and you have lost my trust."

Embry and Quill rise they shake Billy's hand in honor to say they are staying. However I watch Paul's face as he sits on the couch. He glares over at me with that apologetic look and I'm pissed. "You've got to be kidding?" I say. "Is this because of Leah?" Paul leans back and sighs. "Part of it but also because I have always agreed the Cullens don't belong here, never have. There has been a rise in deaths amongst this area since they have arrived."

"It's not them Paul hell we all fought those vampires the other day they aren't even apart of the damn Cullen's coven. They hunt freaking animals not humans!"

"Relax my son. He has made his decision."

I shake my head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. You're just as racist as those freaking pricks at school that pick on Bella for being white!"

"This is different! The Cullen's are dangerous killers, I call it like I see it."  
"And we aren't! Look at Emily's face and tell me we aren't dangerous!"

"Enough Jacob."

"Paul you may leave but do not come back."

We all watch as Paul exits the house. The door shuts and I close my eyes as I focus on controlling my anger. Embry and Quill walk up to be. "Hey bro we'll always have yours and Bella's back."

"Thanks guys." We shake hands and they pat me on the back. "Where is the wolf princess anyhow?" Embry ask. "She's still new to this so she's out. She had her first training session today."

"Really? How'd she do?"

"Well. First she kicked Billy's ass after some nudging that is and mine a few times actually. She's got quite the spirit so don't say I didn't warn you if you go against her anytime she'll leave you in bruises and cuts. Hell mine haven't healed yet." I say and take my shirt off and show them.

"Whoa!" Embry says running his finger across them in disbelief.

Billy starts laughing. "That's my girl." He says and gets up heading outside.

"So does she well you know." Quill says and Embry and I look at him confused.

"Does she leave those kind of marks during…"

I pop him on the head. "Get a life Quill."

Embry opens up the cabinet and helps himself to a bag of Doritos. "Geez don't you have a house of your own?"

"Yeah but it doesn't have these!" He says popping them into his mouth.

"Horror night?" Quill says flipping Saw in his hand.

"Yeah sure but guys keep it down Bella needs her rest."

"She's got your balls in her purse already." Embry teases and I tackle him to the ground punching him in the shoulder.

We start the movie and I start thinking about poor Seth. It really bothers me that he's going to have to follow his father. I know if he had it his way he'd follow Billy. Poor kid and he thinks the world of Bella this is going to absolutely kill him. We're halfway into the movie and I hear screaming but think it's the movie until it gets louder. "Embry and Quill look to me then to Bella's room." I immediately jump up and the guys follow. We see Bella sound asleep but screaming. I rush towards her and put my hand on her forehead. "Man is she alright?" Embry ask his eyes wide. "It's odd she hasn't done this since she was a little girl after her parents died."

"Can't you just wake her up!" Quill says about to.

"She won't wake remember our first days of training? There's no way we'll be able to get her up."

"He's right she's got at least the rest of tonight and all day tomorrow." Embry said.

"What does she dream about?"

I sigh.

"Wish I knew but like I said this hasn't happened in years. I wonder why it's starting again."

"Think the spirits are sending her a message?" Embry ask.

I swallow in wonder.

"Guys I'm sorry but I think I'm going to call it a night."  
"We get it dude," Quill says.

"Yeah take care of her we'll see you later Jake."

"Hey guys."

They look back.

"Thanks again. I'll never forget what you did for my family."

"Hey the way I see it, thick as blood you couldn't get rid of us if you tried." Embry smiled.

Bella continues to cry and scream out off and on during her sleep. I do what I can and hold her even if she's not aware I'm doing it just as much for myself as I am for her.

"Hello, Cullen's House of Cashews! Please pick your favorite nut!"

"Um hello?"

"Um Hello!"

"Yeah… um is Alice there?"

"Um yeaaaaaah!"

"Well can I talk to her please?"

"Who is this?"

"Jacob Black."  
"Oh so now you want my sister too?"

"Um no Bella does."  
"WHAT! Awesome! Alice get in here quick!"

I close my eyes and think oh dear God it's Embry of the Cullen's.

"I mean I am calling on the behalf of Bella. Look could I just talk to Alice. Please!"

I hear the sound of him getting hit and hard and then a very happy. "HELLO JAKE!"

"Um yeah hello… Look I wouldn't call but."

"But Bella needs a girls night out and you thought of me first!" She squealed like she just earned a grammy. "Exactly."

"Yay! I'll pick her up Monday after school."

"Um she's going to the reservation full time now Alice. Look I'll bring her to you."  
"OK sounds like a plan."  
"Thanks Alice."

"No problem and don't worry I'll take care of Bella."

"Thanks."

I hang up the phone praying I made the right decision. But I can't bear the thought of Bella totally having her life ripped away and I know she likes Alice. The other girls would be too suspicious and question Bella about her sudden body transformation and aging. Alice already understands these sorts of family things. Leah well I'm not going there and Bella has no girlfriends at the res. Through no fault of her own Bella's always been very nice it's just a shame how some people never get over things and never grow up. It just dawned on me that she needs her own time just as I hang out with the guys. I don't want her always stuck here with me and Billy. That's enough to drive any sane person insane.

I'm drinking some milk from the carton again when Billy comes in. "I told you to stop that it's gross!" Billy says just as Bella starts screaming again. I slam down the milk as we both head towards the room. "They started again?" Billy asks wrapping his arm around her. "Yeah it's odd it started last night. She's been doing this off and on since." Billy sighs and starts rubbing his palm against her head I remember him doing when she was a child. He closes his eyes and hums.

Bellapov

"Hey baby." He says looking at me. I stretch out my body and feel like I haven't ate in a week.

"Jake why is it dark?"

"Cause its night time you've been asleep for two days."  
I what I shoot up and look around. "Shh…" Stay still. "What are you doing Jake?" I ask as he wraps something around my eyes so I can't see. He says nothing. I feel him pick me up. "Jake?" He places me down and uncovers my eyes. I see candles and roses everywhere and pizza. I laugh as he quickly kicks the box under the table. He laughs when he sees my face. "I don't cook Bella sorry." I smile no this is perfect Jake. "I love it."

"Good cause I felt incredibly corny setting this up."

I notice Jakes hands are shaking.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"Nothing why you ask?"

"You're shaking like a stuck pig!"

"Nope completely fine!" He says his voice rising with each word.

He sighs like he's trying to get a grip on something.

"Bella I." He starts to say as he pulls out a chair for me.

There's a knock at the door and Jake lets out a growl stomping his feet as he goes to answer.

"Embry you're killing me go away!"

"Oh are you about to?"

"DAMN IT EMBRY I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Oh sorry bro!"

The door slams and I swear Jake's about to hyperventilate. I see a box on the table and, out of curiousity, decided to open it. I'm frozen in place as I see the turquoise rose and diamond plated engagement ring inside. Jake turns around and gets the classic "oh shit" pose. I watch as he takes a deep breath and steps toward me.

"Look Bella, it seems like everyone and their grandma is trying to get in my way so I'll just come out and say it," he takes my hand and gets down on one knee. "Bella Swan, you are a part of this family. You my tribe and packmate, and the most beautiful woman I have ever known. The way your body looks is amazing, but your beauty is match by the beauty of your soul. There is no woman that could ever make me feel the way I do for you…..but even without the imprint I would still ask. Will you do the incredible honor of being my wife?"

I start to shake all over myself now. My heart beats so fast I think I'm going to pass out. "Jake…" I say and swallow by the tears of complete joy. He looks at me like a deer caught in head lights. I laugh and say "I'd love none other than you as my husband Jake, I love you so much."

"Oh thank God." He says finally breathing and takes the box, takes out the ring and puts it on my finger.

He raises. "Aw Bella don't cry."

"I'm not." I lie as the evidence is all over my face.

He laughs.

"What is it now?" He asks as I dance around upset that something's about to spoil the mood.

"I really got to pee. I'm so sorry Jake I'll be right back."

"You've been asleep for two days that's only natural babe. Sorry I should have let you make a pit stop first." I peck him on the cheek and rush to the bathroom.

I finish up and run a brush through my hair, quickly brush my teeth put on deodorant and perfume. I come back out to see Jake sitting at the table. The candles sending off that soft glow on his face I look down at my ring then to him and feel all gitty. Jake smiles and puts down a couple of slices of pizza on a red plate for me. I devour them within minutes. "There's a lot more where that came from." He nods towards the stove where three more are piled up. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep those guys grimy hands off of them." I can't take my eyes off Jake even as I eat I watch him. "What is it Bells?" He says swallowing.

"I love you Jake."

He puts down his pizza and grabs my hand. "I love you too Bella."

"You know… Technically I do have a ring on my finger now." I tease and wiggle my fingers about. Jake's eyes light up. "You naughty little vixen." He says but looks around the house as if double checking on something. He starts breathing hard and gripping the table. I can't stop laughing. "You're evil you know that!" He says but with a smile. "Ah screw it!" He says knocking everything off the table onto the floor. He picks me up off the chair and places me on the table. "Do you really like these clothes?" He says breathing into me. "Not really."  
"GOOD!" He says and starts ripping them off.

Before I know it I'm being sent off to the land of ecstasy.

We're both laying on the table wrapped up in each other's arms. When there's a pound on the door. "SHIT BILLY!" In my head I'm thinking why he is knocking… Wouldn't he just… I hurriedly cover myself with one of Jakes shirts and Jake slips on his boxers. He opens the door and Embry rushes in hysterical. "You guys come quick its Billy!"

Jake and I look upon each other and shift taking off following Jake. We follow him out to La Push. I gasp as I see Billy laying on the beach not moving. "Bella!" Embry grabs me. "You might not want to see this." I break out of his hold and see Billy's eyes streaming with blood and they're wide open, blood coming out of his nose and ears. I fall to my knees. Jake sniffs the air and takes off running. I lay over Billy's chest and cry like I've never cried before. Embry places his arm around me and cries along with me. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I rise up and look upon Billy. I take my fingers and wipe the blood from his face. Then I use my palm to close his eyes so he will have peace. Embry and I look upon one another as we smell the scent as well now. We look towards where Jake took off running. "There's more than one!" Embry says and we both shift taking off towards Jacob. I follow the scent and find Jake. There are two of them trying to drag off with him Embry and I act quick and take them down. Jacob lets out a howl and I know he's calling Quill. Jake and I take out the one of them together as we tug a war with him and rip him to shreds. Quill calls out letting us know he's on his way. Embry works on the other vampire as we see three others take off and disappear into the woods. The three of us stand there all thinking the same thing. (What the hell is going on?) I look to Jake. (Why were they trying to take you and not kill you?) He shakes his head. (I don't have a clue.)But then we all look back to where Billy lies. (He must have put up hell of a fight and it was too much so they…) Jake stops and we all have tears streaming from our faces proving all too well that yes wolfs do cry we cry indeed. Raising our heads to the sky, we make the heavens tremble as we howl for our loss.


	8. Chapter 8

(I do not own anything)

Chapter 8

Jacobpov

This house is too quiet. Bella stares out the window in her black dress. I'm beside myself. I don't know what to do, or how to act. I keep seeing his face in everything I do. I keep hearing his words as if he's still right here talking to me. Bella falls to her knees at the window and starts to cry again. I watch as she leans into the window pane. I close my eyes knowing I must be strong not just for Bella but for the pack now. Yes there are less of us but we are still as one and I must lead as Billy. Anything less would be far too dishonorable. I will not dishonor my father's name I will walk amongst and lead as he would. I wipe away the tears and comfort Bella. I pick her up like Billy used to when she was little. I sit on the couch and rock her as she leans into my chest staining my shirt with her tears. I begin to hum the song he used to sing to her my tears trickle down her face and neck.

Embry comes in the door and I nod. I carry Bella out of the house as we all pile into the truck and head to the funeral. Embry wraps his arms around Bella and looks at me as we both worry about the same thing. But I sigh knowing I am now in the same boat. "We're both all alone now. The only family we both have now is the tribe and I am the only Black left. Making me feel the urge to hurry and marry Bella so there are more of us again." I see a familiar van on the way and Edward stepping out of it heading our way. I roll down the window. The rest of the Cullen's come out as well. "We wanted to pay our condolences." He says looking upon Bella as she rises up with swollen eyes. "Thank you Edward." I say. He nods looking upon her concerned. Alice peeks in." I'll pick her up in a few days get her out of Forks for a bit."

"We'd come to the funeral but I know it's best if we stay clear." Carlisle says. "Especially considering…"

"I understand and thank you all for your sympathy."

Carlisle nods. Emmett pats me on the back as Rose nods in sympathy. Alice leans in on the other side of the truck and pecks Bella on the cheek holding her hand for a moment and squeezes it. Bella reaches out and hugs Alice breaking down a bit more.

"I'll see you soon Bella. I promise." Alice says and they all load back up and go about their way.

"Thank you Alice." I say and we turn in to the cemetery.

Nearly everyone in Forks has shown up. Billy got along with everyone. There wasn't a person that didn't care for Billy. I see Sam and his family off to the side by a tree. Thankful they showed up, during a time like this with the pack splitting, it is the last thing on my mind. I pulled Bella, Embry, Quill and I completely out of school permanently. I sigh, feeling sick as I have recently learned that shifters are disappearing in certain areas never to be seen again or found dead. All with signs of a vampire attack of some sort. I keep thinking in my head why would a vampire want to kidnap a wolf? I understand them killing us but I remember seeing the signs of Billy being dragged shows of a fight. From the looks of it one lost its cool and gave up using its powers to rid of Billy. As they were dragging me off they kept going on about my size and the amount of fight I had in me how I'd make a great asset. As Embry continues to console Bella I look down and see the photo of Charlie, Renee and Bella. I run my finger along it and smile. I then pick it up to see the book. I remember that book all too well how that was Bella's favorite. I flip through it and see the strand of hair. Bella's face is still buried into Embry's arm. I pick up the blond hair and breathe it in. Embry narrows his eyes at me in question. I shrug and mouth the word vampire I quickly close the book with the hair inside.

I park and walk to the other side helping Bella get out. I keep wondering why I never saw that in Bella's thoughts. Why would she hide that from me? Or did she even know it was in there? It takes a lot of restraint to block a thought like that from the pack. Quill and Embry take Bella's hands and sit her down. Paul gives me a nod from a distance and I nod back. Poor Seth is bawling and trying to make his way to Bella as Sam puts his hands on his shoulders making him stay in place. I grit my teeth and shake my head. It is I that must comfort this group of family and friends, to shake hands and hug those in despair. It is also my responsibility to honor Billy by talking of the good times to keep his memory alive. I look upon my brothers, Embry and Quill, thankful to have them by my side. However it also pains me to have lost Paul and Seth.

Bella knows of the spilt now. She wanted to kill Paul for his betrayal and dishonor while kidnapping and saving Seth. I literally had to hold that poor girl down she was so upset.

Everyone takes their seats. I look at Bella momentarily then back to the crowd. I clear my throat and swallow as I stand before them all.

"Today we honor a great man, a father, a brother, and a friend. (I'm here Jake and so proud of you.) I close my eyes as I hear Billy's voice again only I look up and smile. "You know Billy wouldn't want any of you to be sorrowful. Billy was nearly always smiling, happy and cracking jokes. His heart was bigger than the rest of him and he was a big man." I laugh and wink at Bella as she wipes her eyes with a tissue. "Billy was my father and my brother. He raised me and my beautiful fiancé, with open arms, acceptance and love. Where there was discipline, there was love and hugs to follow. He always let us know just how much he loved Bella and I. He took my friends in like his own when they needed a place to crash or just to bum. I see Embry and Quill laugh. Paul nods wiping a few tears of his own. I take notice however that Sam is nowhere to be seen. Emily, Seth and Leah still stand under the tree.

"I can only hope to be half the man Billy Black was and is. I will continue each day to follow in his steps. I truly hope to become a better man with each step I take. I nod and step down as Bella stands. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her then kiss her cheek. "That was beautiful Jake but you already are a great man." She says warming my heart.

"Yeah you are buddy." Embry says as he pats me on the back then hugs me. I look over and see Seth clung onto Bella's waist in tears she looks to me pitifully and embraces him in her arms. She kisses the top of his head and wipes his tears. I nod and pick Seth up. I give him the biggest bear hug and carry him back to Emily before Sam sees and has a meltdown at the funeral.

I take off one of my necklaces that was Billy's and place it around Seth's neck. "Take good care of that ok kid." Seth nods and smiles prideful. The tribe waits it out as all the guest leave.

"It's time" I say to Embry and Quill as we set up.

We had the funeral for his friends here in town and will leave a plot to visit but in our tradition we will have pyre at La Push. The Ueleys watch from a distance as we send Billy off. Bella and I light the fire as Embry and Quill push him out to into the water. Bella leans into my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist.

Bellapov

The moon is full and the stars are brightly lit. Jake starts to sing in words I can't understand. But my heart feels warmth and I lean into him more. He runs his hand along my back as he continues to sing. Embry and Quill join in. We watch as Billy's body floats away the embers looking as if his spirit is being lifted and taken away to the heavens. Embry and Jake build a fire as we all gather along the logs. They Ueley's and Paul have left. We reminisce about Billy, we laugh and cry as we lean on one another.

I awake in Jake's arms and see Embry and Quill passed out nearby. I look out to the water and sigh. I hear Embry stirring awake. "Hey Bells." I turn and smile. "Good morning Embry." He walks over and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Listen Bells if you and Jake need anything I mean anything you let us know."

"Thanks Embry you're wonderful."

"Yeah I really am." He teases.

"Well I'm off, I better kick Quill awake. We'll leave you and Jake alone I know you both need some time."

"Thank you." He nods gets Quill to wake and they go on.

I lie next to Jake and watch him sleep a bit and run my hand along his chest and hands. He grabs hold of my hand and opens his eyes. Without saying a word he grabs me and lays me down. He kisses all along my neck and down my chest and slowly undresses me. He takes his tongue along my waist and breast. I'm thankful Embry and Quill left as Jake takes me right there in the sand. I get dressed as Jake passes back out afterword. I smile and kiss his cheek.

After he wakes we head home as we walk in the phone rings. "That'll be for you." He sighs. "And say yes you need to get out of this house. Hell get out of Forks!" He said and heads to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"I'm on my way are you ready?"  
"Alice?"  
"You got 30 minutes." She says happily.

He comes out of the bathroom and I look at him confused.

"I told her it was ok to come to this house. There's no one going to hurt her here."

"I can't leave you Jake, not after…"

"You can and you will." He winks. "As you're Alpha I demand you go out and have a good time Bella be young and free again."

"Jake…"

"I'm serious Bella you're going. I know you like Alice I've read it in your thoughts. I'll be here when you get back."

I know there's no use in fighting him so I go and get ready.

I come out after rinsing off, brushing my teeth etc… I see the very odd picture of Alice and Jake sitting next to one another on the couch awaiting me. I laugh at this. "What?" Jake asks. "Nothing," I smile. "So you ready?" Alice jumps up and comes up to me yanking me out the door. "You have a good time Bella. I mean it baby." Jake calls out as we exit the house.

"Oh I got so much planned!" She says dragging me towards a silver truck.

I look upon it and laugh.

"Edwards said you were a truck girl." She explains.

"Yeah," I say laughing still.

I get in the truck and see Jake getting on his bike and wonder where he's going. He blows me a kiss and waves as he drives off.

"We got a movie, diner well for you that is, shopping, strip club."

I whip my head around wide eyed.

"WHAT?"

"I mean movie…" She winks.

She starts laughing. "Gotcha just making sure you were listening." I laugh and imagine Jake's face if he found out we went to see a bunch of naked guys dancing the thought makes me laugh harder because I see naked men on a daily basis just not by choice.

It's like a match to my tongue and I have to ask.

"How's Edward?"

"He's doing ok. Said to tell you hello and sorry for your loss again…"

"Tell him thank you and thank you all for the lovely flower arrangements. That warmed Jake's heart."  
"It's the least we could do. We couldn't imagine losing Carlisle."

I nod and wipe a few tears away as I look out the window.

Alice puts a hand to my leg and pats it. Then I see her sniff the air. "How odd?"  
"What?"

"You don't smell like the others. In fact you don't smell like anything really I only smell the faint scent of Jake on you."

I narrow my eyes confused. "Really?" I say sniffing my shirt as though I would. I laugh because of how bad she does smell. "Sorry Bella." She giggles and rolls down the window. "It's ok just one of those things." I find myself wondering why I don't smell. I say out loud but meaning it for myself. "I wonder if it's because mine was by magic a gift of the spirits. The others were born into it." Alice nods. "That makes sense."

Alice looks down at my finger and sighs.

"So when is the wedding?"

I twirl the ring around on my finger. "We haven't set a date yet. Things have been too crazy to even talk about it."

"Well I better be invited."

I say nothing and press my lips together thinking of how awkward that might be if Edward came.

"In fact maybe we could glance at some wedding ideas while we're in town!" She says as if excited.

"Um Alice…what about Edward, I mean…"  
"Bella, Edward has come to terms with the fact that you love Jake. He will not interrupt that or get in the way. He only wants the best for you and to stay your friend. I will admit though on my behalf I was upset that you didn't want to be with Edward."

"Alice…"

She laughs.

"Hun I didn't mean it like that it's just well he's been alone for so long and you were the only girl he's showed any kind of interest in for many years. His mate just hasn't come yet but she will one day. He was hoping it was you. So were we."

I couldn't have felt more awkward at that moment. "Don't take this wrong please Alice but what is it with all this?" I swallow trying to find a nice way to ask this and realize there really isn't. "You know this sudden need and urge for your family to be friends with me." Alice had this painful look in her eyes as she stared ahead. I felt like crap for even asking. "Alice I'm sorry I…"

"We just all see something in you Bella something we've not been around for quite some time. That and I've seen the future."

I swallow afraid to ask.

"What's in store Alice?"

She smiles.

"You and I become like sisters, and Edward and I agree that there is something else something we just can't put our fingers on but we know it's important and that you will be the reason."

I have to ask but am scared to all the same.

"Do you see Jake and I together?"

"That's the problem I can't see past the wolves so when you're around any of them I can't see your future Bella. I saw the friendship between you and I the moment I first saw you."  
"Edward?" I ask biting my lip.

She sighs. "At one time I did see you and Edward together but that has faded. This whole thing is partly my fault Bella. I got so excited about our new found sisterhood then when I also saw you and Edward together. I told him. But it wasn't long after that you weren't in the picture anymore." I swallow back that lump and realize that lump is for Edward. I feel so terrible about that but I love Jake I could never love or picture my life with anyone else. Edward is wonderful, sweet, and handsome but Jake is my soul mate. When it comes to Jake I am blinded to any other man.

Alice reaches over and pats my hand. "Enough of that we're supposed to be having fun!" I nod but can't help the couple of drops of tears for Edward Cullen. We stop by the mall in Portland. Alice wanted to make sure there was no chance of anyone from Forks seeing me. Alice helps me pick out some outfits to try on. I head to the dressing room to try them on as I take my pants off 500 dollars falls out of my back pocket. "WHAT THE HELL?" I say and pick it up. Inside is a note. "Bella I know you need new clothes considering how many we've been going through. Hope this will help, better use all of this on yourself. Sorry I was sneaky about it but I knew you wouldn't accept it if I handed it to you. Love, Jake." I look to the letter and back to the money. "He's crazy." I hold the money in my hand and look back to the clothes I have hanging up. I sigh and then break into a smile thinking about making a stop to Victoria's Secret just for Jake.

Afterword we, I mean I actually, grab a bite to eat. Then we get our hair cut, facials and our nails done all of course Alice's idea, I felt like Barbie getting beat up by brushes, tweezers and manicure sets. I will admit I liked looking pretty afterword but hate all the attention and poking around on my body it's like being invaded. All of that Alice's insisted she pay for, she then follows me inside Victoria's. "Oh wow Bella I had no idea." She teases. "Shut up," I blush "it's for Jake I owe him one. " Hmmm let me see what I can dig up for Jasper. It's a shame though our clothes never last." She hints. "I get what you mean." I say laughing. "Oh wow we do have a lot in common my dear." She hands me a little black number. "Go try that one on and see what you think." After I try on the little outfit and decide I'm getting it I change back and come out to see Alice. She's holding up a red pair of crotch less panties her head tilted to the side like she's confused. I laugh as she looks to me then the panties again she narrows her brow in question. "Oh come on Alice you can't be that old!" I tease and yank the panties out of her hands and set them back down.

We go see The Lucky One with Zac Efron. "Eh he's cute but he's got nothing on my Jasper!" I laugh thinking on how Jake could break him in half. "Yeah Jake could rip him in half like a phone book." We head out getting ready to come home it's about to be dark. Suddenly I hear someone say "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY." I turn to see Alice being grabbed by a little thug wannabe and his friends. I roll my eyes. "Idiots." The guy looks at me confused as to why I'm not acting scared and I flicker my eyes. "What the hell! Crazy bitch how did you do that?" I let out a growl and Alice laughs and slams him back into the building. "You really want to play with us love?" His friends and he look upon us like we've lost our minds. "You crazy bitches come on man, let's get out of here." One goes to take off and I trip him as he hits the pavement hard. "Sorry didn't see you there bitch." Alice covers her mouth in shock as I said this. "What? I hate when guys call us that!"

"God I love you Bella." She's still laughing as we head back towards the car.

On the drive back we keep making fun of those guys and laughing. When we get closer to the house Alice says. "I had a lot of fun. I hope we have many more girl's nights. Maybe Rose will join us eventually." She says. "I doubt that. That girl hates the air I breathe."

"No she doesn't she's just bitter. She doesn't like being a vampire. She was turned against her will because of a gruesome attack. Even though she loves Emmett and her family she would have rather have died. Emmett and her balance each other out he's our jokester and sun. Rose is our tragic yet ruthless sister. Her attitude toward you at first has nothing to do with you personally. If Edward had turned you…that's what she was thinking about how dumb it would have been to accept that but seeing as how that was never an option to begin with she feels a bit differently about you now. Yet doesn't care for the fact that you're a shifter now either but she thinks it's better than this." Alice pauses and swallows. "You will go on to grow old and have babies. We vampires cannot do that." I gasp. "I never thought about it."  
"That's Roses biggest issue. She always wanted to be married have children and grow old with someone. Thankfully when she met Emmett that filled the absence a bit but not fully."

I closed my eyes thinking on how hard it must be to be a Cullen. Each seems to have their tragic issues with all one in common they all died far too young having their lives ripped away and thrown into this one. Alice's cell phone rings.

"Are you sure?"

"Well um ok. We'll be right there!"

Alice looks to me with the hugest smile then pushes on her accelerator.

"Um, where are we going? What's going on?"

Alice pulls over by a secluded area of the woods. She starts looking up glancing over the trees. "Ah now I see it." She says and jumps up and comes down with a zipped up clothing bag on a hanger. "What the hell?" I say as she smiles and hands it to me. "I was told to make you put this on." I narrow my eyes and unzip it. It's a gorgeous white wedding dress with white laced backing and turquoise buttons down it that match my ring. I gasp. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Language Bella, geez."

I gasp again trying to catch my breath. "He did say we needed to hurry Bella." I look at her wide eyed. "Alice I'm freaking out."  
"On it." She starts dialing and within minutes Jasper appears.

He smiles and leans against the truck.

"Feeling better now?"

I nod.

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem ladies."

Jasper turns his head as Alice helps me get the dress on. "Well what do you think?" I ask and twirl around once I have it on. "WOW BELLA!" Alice says admirably. Jasper turns his head and raises a brow. "Stunning if I'm allowed to say." He looks to Alice. Alice smiles "It's ok Jasper. She is very pretty!" Jasper holds out his arm. "I'll walk her down."

"Down? Down what?" Jasper looks at me and I start to relax again.

He starts laughing under his breath. We get to the edge and we're on a hill. I look down to a lighted pathway down to the beach. I see a heart further down made of tea candles where Jacob is standing. Embry makes his way to us and holds out his arms. "I got it from here." Jasper nods picking me up and putting me in Embry's arms. "Thanks Jasper." He winks as Alice comes up behind him and takes his hand. Embry carries me towards the aisle and puts me down. "Good Luck chica give him hell." He cups my hand and kisses it then tauntingly looks at Jake. Jake just shakes his head. I'm frozen in place however as I look upon Jake. I feel Embry placing something in my hair. "It's tradition and you look beautiful sis." Jacob's wearing a black tux with the turquoise colors on his tie and cufflinks. He and the rest of the tribe have a single feather braided into their hair. It takes a moment for my heart to start beating again. Jake's easily the sexiest most gorgeous man I've ever known. I take notice that Sam and Leah aren't there but Emily, Seth and Paul are. I look over and see Jasper and Alice taking seats next to Carlisle and Esme. Edward, Rose and Emmett aren't there but honestly I'm surprised the others showed up. A pang of sadness hits that Billy won't be walking me down but Quill comes up and grabs my other arm. "You ready?" Quill ask I look to Embry and Quill my heart fluttering at what they are about to do.

I nod and they start walking me down as the music starts. I remember it being what Billy use to hum to me. We make our way down and Quill says "Are you sure about this?" I look to him. "Yeah you could have the two of us!" Embry says. I can't help but laugh. "That sounds great guys but I think I'll take what's in front of me."

"Damn are you sure, more brains and twice the meat." Embry says.

"You might have the brains but you certainly don't got the meat." I say and wink at Jake as I see him laughing and holding out his hand.

Quill laughs and they hand me off to Jake. Before I know it it's like a dream and we're married. Jake picks me up and kisses me passionately. In fact so much so we both sort of forget where we are until Embry yells. "GET A ROOM." Everyone laughs even the Cullen's. We pry away from each other and Jake walks me back down. "Congratulations." Carlisle says shaking Jake's hand then reaches over and hugs me. "You look beautiful sweetie." Esme says and hugs me. "We can't stay long but we couldn't miss this." Carlisle says. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot." I say. "Yes it does." Jake adds. "We're staying though." Alice says yanking Jasper along with her. "I do believe it is time for the bride and grooms first dance." Alice points towards a canopy area where music starts playing.

I lean into Jakes chest as we dance. "Did I do this right?" He whispers in my ear. I raise my head up and look in his eyes. "Jake this was perfect. I'll admit I was caught flat footed…" I laugh. "I know and I'm sorry about that it's just." He sighs and I know before he even has to say it. "I know." I say leaning back into him. "How did I get so lucky?" He says running his hands along my back. "Funny I was just thinking that myself."

Edwardpov

I watch them dance from a distance. There was no way I could make myself come. She's beautiful as always. I swallow that painful surge going through me as she leans into him and I see her smiling so content, so in love. The look I always wanted to see from her but only when she looked upon me. The urge to make my way down there and kidnap her taking her with me hits me like a ton of bricks. But I stay here and suffer by continuing to watch. I watch her smile and laugh and kiss his lips. I'm too busy watching her to notice him.

I suddenly feel the tree I am snap and I come tumbling down. Before I know it he's on me snapping at me baring his teeth right at my face. But he's not the only one. I see the other two the young brown one and the white and gray one. The youngest eyes me, not moving and looks scared out of his mind. I look in his eyes and see why. It's him. The boy I saved that day. The one Jacob called Seth." As my attention is focused on the young wolf the big black one on top of me sends me a good smack across the face and digs his claws in me. I flip him off me and jump up in a crouch. The gray and white wolf leaps on my back. I fling her off me I stare amongst the wolves realizing just how screwed I am not wanting to fight them for Bella's sake. So I run. I run and see Emmett and Rose coming my way. "NO, GO BACK!" I yell. The black one slams into Emmett. "Damn it Emmett." I yell heading back now to help. Another wolf appears as Rose is taking on the white and gray. It leaps onto her latching on to her throat. Emmett and I make our way towards her but we are too late. They're finishing ripping her apart. Emmett lets out a growl and smashes the gray and white ones face into the ground repeatedly. "EMMETT." I grab him as he struggles in my arms. He stares upon the remains of Rose his love, his soul mate. The rest of my family finally shows up and helps me drag Emmett away as the wolves are long gone. I watch with a gap feeling in my chest as our father has to pick up what is left of our sister.

Jacobpov

"Jake." She giggles as I toss her in the water.

I dive in after her as she's swimming away I grab her ankle and pull her towards me. I kiss along her neck and lips. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Bella Luna Swan-Black.

"That's a mouth full." She smiles.

I laugh, "yes but beautiful."

"Sorry about the honeymoon I promise I will give you a lot better later. It's just with everything it was…"  
She puts her finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh. This is great Jake."

"I've tuned out everything it's just you and I for two days. No one knows where we are. "

I kiss her lips again. "Really?" She says with that mischievous look and ducks her head under the water. She catches me so off guard I can't even talk. I just close my eyes.

I catch some fish and we cook it over the fire for supper.

We spend the entire time making love holding each other, swimming, sleeping, eating, my definition of the perfect get a way. Even though I wish I could have given her more she deserves more. I plan to make it up to her later.

When it is time to leave I take her once more against the entrance of the cavern. When it comes to Bella I can't seem to stop especially once we get started. It doesn't help having the mixture of wolf and human emotions which is why I'm glad that Bella is also a wolf now. She feels the same emotions we do. I laugh because we both can't seem to quit touching each other and it always seems we want more and more. She kisses my lips as we finish and I place her back down. "You drive me crazy." I say breathing into her. We get dressed and I take her hand and we walk back. If I had known what we were walking back to we'd had never left the sanctuary.

Bella and I make our way up and see the woods are practically demolished in one area. "What the hell?" I say and pull Bella along with me. We look around completely confused. "There looks like there was a damn battle here a huge one!" I say running my hands against one of the trees. "OH NO!" Bella says just as I catch the scent too. "SHIT!" I say. "YOU GO TO THE CULLENS SEE WHAT YOU CAN FIND OUT! I'M GOING TO SAMS!" Bella nods. "Be careful baby we have no idea what took place!"

"You too."

We take off our separate ways.

Bellapov

I knock on the doors of the Cullen house but no answer. I gasp as I look in the windows and see the house is completely vacated. I start to panic. "ALICE?" I call out. No cars nothing. "Edward?"

Jacobpov

"Emily?" I say as she opens the door.

Her face swollen from tears… Oh no I think to myself as I see Leah and Seth have been crying to and huddled on the couch. "Where's Sam?"


	9. Chapter 9

(I do not own anything)

Chapter 9

Bellapov

I sit on the couch waiting for Jake. I'm jumpy and panicky I've tried calling Alice a million times. I've even tried to call Edward. I feel sick to my stomach. In fact once again I find myself puking in the sink. Jake comes in and sees me. I quickly wash off my face and rinse my mouth out. Jake's been crying. "Are you alright?" He asks. I nod. He comes up wraps his arms around my waist. "Baby we got to talk." He takes my hand and sits me on the couch.

"First off did you talk to the Cullens?"

"They weren't there looks like they've left town." I say with a huge knot in my throat.

"Yeah I was afraid of that. Seth said something along those lines thinking they had left."

Jake gets on the floor in front of me and grabs my hands.

"Bella Baby, There were casualties while we were gone."

My heart starts racing.  
"Wha…what? HOW?"

"Apparently Sam attacked Edward the night of our wedding. That's what caused all this." He sighs.

"OMG, Edward?"  
"No Edward's ok but Rose and Sam baby their gone."

My jaw drops, my heart stops. I grip the couch as though I'm falling, the room spins and I can't breathe. He grabs my hands tighter as if to hold me in place.

"During the fight the Cullen's showed up to protect Edward. During which Sam and Leah took Rose's life, in return Emmett almost killed Leah but took Sam's life after."

"No that's not true it can't be its not!" I rise up.

"Bella, I'm sorry baby."

He wraps his arms around me. "No this isn't happening you're wrong you got to be you have to be Billy died your confused Jake you're." I grip the wall as I try to make my way out of the house. "You're wrong!" I shout one more time and make my way out of the house and shift.

Jacobpov

I wipe my eyes and open the door as Embry and Quill come inside. "Where's Bells?" Embry ask. "She needed some time." I say closing my eyes. "Are we going to lose the entire pack?" Quill asks the question that I've been asking myself all day. "Sorry man I know the weight of the world is on your shoulders about now." He pats my back. "Did ya'll see any of this take place?"

"No man sorry we were out messing around hunting."

"Jesus." I lean against the counter.

"Sorry man." Embry says.

"It's not your faults."

I turn to hear another knock at the door. Seth comes in. "Jake!" He runs up to me hugging me. "Where's Bella?"

"She'll be back she needed to be alone for a bit."

"Jake can I please be back in the pack. Please!" He cries. "It's all I got it's…"

"Hey." I pick him up and lift him on the counter. "Of course kid. I couldn't imagine it any other way."

Naturally like flies they start coming in. I roll my eyes as I see Paul and Leah come inside.

"Hey you guys take Seth and go find Bella please."

Embry nods as they lead Seth out. I shut the door behind them.

"SIT!" I tell them both.

They both sit on the couch.

"Let me guess you two have nowhere to go and want back in?"

They nod but grimace.

"Are you two still an item?"

They nod. I sigh knowing there's no way I can let Paul back in I can't trust him if he's with her. Which sucks I like that they got together but as I see it now Leah's no better than Sam. She willingly took a life. Hell knowing that the Cullen's were friends of Bella's that only pisses me off to the point of wanting to rip out her God damn throat which is what I'd be doing to Sam if Emmett hadn't gotten to him already. Part of me will always love Sam, I lost a brother we all did. Unfortunately he had it coming I don't blame the vampires for taking his life, I would have tried to take us all out if I was Emmett.

"Good because the way I see it you got each other and that's all you need. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Paul looks to me his eyes flickering and I know he wants trouble. I shift and shove him outside the house. NO way am I letting them destroy Billy's house. (LEAVE NOW YOU BOTH ARE HEREBY BANISHED) Paul steps out at me growling. (BILLY TOLD YOU WHAT TO EXPECT AND I WILL FOLLOW MY FATHER'S WISHES AND AS FOR YOU LEAH I KNOW YOU HELPED SAM KILL ROSE! YOU BROKE THE TREATY AND IF I WERE YOU I WOULD GO BEFORE I INVOKE THE RULE OF THE OLD DAYS AND TAKE YOUR LIFE INSTEAD!) Leah and Paul threaten me by growling and baring their teeth. But that's when Bella takes place by my side; Embry, Quill and Seth surround them. Leah takes a step towards Bella I snap my paw on the ground stepping in front. (Go ahead just give me another reason to mess you up and you'll be very visiting Sam very soon)

(How dare you betray Sam)

(SAM BETRAYED ME!) I roar.

(He was family you take the side of those corpses over your own family?)

(The moment he decided that taking someone else's life was in order he was family to me no more!) Embry and Quill slowly move in towards Paul and Leah. Leah looks to Paul. Paul shakes his head and I know that look. I leap out at him and put my paw to his throat. I look him in the eyes. (TO THINK YOU WERE MY FRIEND! MY BROTHER! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME ! GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!) I use my paw to kick dirt in his eyes while the others run him Leah off my property.

Bellapov

I sigh and slam down my cell phone. "Still no answer?" He asks. "No I'm so worried about them especially Emmett could you imagine?" I say and realize I shouldn't have Jacob looks ill. "Don't want to. Emily's in the same boat. I don't even want to think about losing you." He says putting down a map. "We going somewhere?" I ask curiously. "Just trying to see if I could figure out where they went. They cleaned up their trails pretty well." He sighs. "I'm sorry Bella I know they were your friends." I think about Alice and feel like the only good girlfriend I did have is gone. Don't get me wrong I like Jessica and Angela but with Alice well I could be myself and besides the whole primping part we were a lot alike actually which hurts me even worse that she won't even answer my calls.

Sam's funeral was today but I didn't go. Jake did but said he watched from afar. I couldn't bear to go just too much going on in my head. I wanted to be there for Seth and Emily yet felt horrible that even though he's dead I'm mad at him and ashamed of him. He let Jake down. Hell he let Billy and his own son down, everyone! I sit at the table trying to control my anger as I think about it. I decide to clean the house while Jake is away. It could use some dusting and for once I would like to have a warm meal on the table like a normal wife does when he comes home.

When Jake comes home I have chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits and corn on the table. I fixed it remembering that being one of the favorite dishes when I was little my mother would cook it. He comes in and his eyes light up. I can't help but to laugh. He pecks me on the cheek. "This smells great Bella!" He sits down and starts eating like he has never eaten before. "WOW Bella you're a great cook." The he sighs and looks down at his gut. "CRAP, you're going to make me fat!"

"I seriously doubt that." I sit down and take a few bites. Loving how Jake is enjoying the food. But I start to feel incredibly tired. "Jake I'm sorry but I'm calling it a night. I'm exhausted." Jake swallows looking rather concerned. "I'm alright just tired." I say and kiss him on the cheek as I head towards the bedroom. "I'll be there after a while."

I feel him crawl under the sheets wrapping himself around me. His bare back pressed against mine. I don't think he realized how tired he was either, within what seems to be seconds he's out.

I jump up in sweats. The nightmares won't stop. They only seem to get worse. I keep seeing my parents and now Billy. The images of Sam and Rose and the fight that took place, I kiss Jake's cheek as he sleeps. My phone rings and a surge of emotions floats through me. "ALICE!" I say and pick it up.

"Alice!"

"Meet me out in the woods. Follow your nose." She says and hangs up.

I throw something on and head out.

"Alice!" I say as I see her.

We hug one another and start walking. "I'm sorry I didn't return your calls Bella. I wanted to it's just…" I shake my head. "Stop that Alice. Trust me I understand why." If vampires could cry Alice would never stop the look on her face says it all. "How's Emmett?"

"He doesn't talk, just hunts and keeps to himself." She sighs. "He's not Emmett anymore."

I close my eyes that odd sensation in my stomach fluttering for poor Emmett.

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Adjusting but we all will never quite be the same. Edward blames himself. He keeps an eye on Emmett as if afraid he might do something. Everyone's on edge." Alice sighs and looks to the sky.

"And what of your family?"

"About the same the difference is even though part of me loved Sam the majority of me hated him. He was so lost in his hatred." I shake my head at the thought.

"The irony of this is Rose finally got what she wanted." Alice says and something about that makes me cringe. "I loved my sister but she did not want this life even with Emmett by her side she loathed everything about being a vampire. The only thing that kept her stable was us. In fact before we came along she was a on a rampage taking out who she pleased not that I could blame her. My family doesn't blame you or Jacob we know you both took no part in that."

"Jacob feels responsible though." I admit.

"He turned off any contact after our wedding and felt if he'd been there both lives could have been spared."

Alice sighs.

"It seems him and Edward have yet another thing in common. They're always feeling responsible for things that are out of their control, things that were bound to happen eventually."

I swallow and think on that for a minute.

"So you're not coming back to Forks?"

"No Bella I'm sorry it's just isn't safe for us here anymore, that and we do not wish to have any further casualties or issues."

"That sucks but I understand. You were about the only real friend I had Alice outside of my tribe."

"You too Bella for once I had someone that understood me as well."

We smile upon one another truly getting it.

"Of course Bella my dear that doesn't mean we still can't hang out or be friends. I'm pretty sure you and I have our ways."

I smile.

"That is very true."

"Bella I could never hate you. I hope you know that."

I nod but still feel unsure about that.

"Well I better go before they start to wonder where I am. But I had to come by and explain myself. I just need to give my family time to heal."  
"Same here," I nod in understanding.

"You take care, Bella."

"You too Alice."

I watch her leap up into a tree and make her way out.

I get back to the house and Jake looks at me.

"Where the hell have you been?"

My eyes widen in shock on how he just talked to me.

"Jake?"

"I was worried sick you didn't leave a note or anything."

"Jake I'm sorry I just…"

"Bella you got to let me know where you're going please ok. I don't mean to sound like an obsessed psycho husband but we're dropping like flies lately and I don't want to have to worry about if something's happened." I see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I understand. I promise I'll let you know next time."

He starts to chuckle, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I hate this I feel like I'm keeping you prisoner here by even demanding such a thing. I'm sorry baby." I take his hand. "I know you Jake. I know it's just for my own protection. I get it." He kisses my lips. "You always did get me Bella more than anyone else." I smile. "That's why we work." Jake nods in agreement. "Alice called that's where I went. She met me in the woods to let me know how things were going." Jake perks his head up from the couch. "Really, so how are they?"  
"Not so great. Emmett is beside himself, naturally. He said he doesn't talk, just hunts and keeps to himself. Trust me if you knew Emmett he's the exact opposite of that."  
"I've talked to him once on the phone, very short, but I gathered that he seemed a bit like Embry from what I gathered."

"He is or was…" I swallow in thought.

"Edward blames himself for all this mess."

"It's not his fault it's mine I should have seen this coming a mile away."

"I told Alice you blamed yourself as well. She said you both blaming yourselves yet this was probably something that was bound to happen. You and Edward had no control over it.

"Whether or not that's true I can't help but to feel that way. I'm going to get the guys together maybe for a hunt or sparing wish to join?"  
"Actually I was going to visit Emily if you don't mind."

"No baby I don't. In fact I imagine you're just what she needs right now. Her and Seth…" I flinch as the thought hits. "Um Jake… You banished Leah right?"

"Yes, why?"

"How does that work, is she banished from Forks or just the pack?"

"The pack, Bella, I'm not so cruel to banish her from her town. I'd only do that if problems further persist."

I nod.

"Don't let her start anything with you if you run into her. If she does try, you call me immediately ok."

"Ok but surely that won't be an issue."

"It had better not." I take notice him clenching his jaw at the thought.

I knock on the door and Seth answers. "BELLA!" He almost knocks me down and I can't help but laugh. "Hey sweetie." Emily says as I come in. "I made some chocolate chip cookies for y'all." I say and set them down. Emily nods. Part of me wonders if she resents me or hates me. I wasn't sure I could blame her if she had. Seth grabs a couple and sits down on the couch watching SpongeBob. I see the sadness in his eyes but know he's trying to be brave like Jake. Seth has always admired Jake. I've read it all in his mind. "Leah's gone." She says randomly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if she left or if something happened, I…" She stops and wipes of some tears.

"Jake banished her but only from the pack itself not from Forks." I explain.

"Did she take any of her stuff?" I ask.

"No everything is still here."  
I keep a mental note to call Paul but more than likely she split with him or is pissy and took off until she gets over it.

"She'll come back."

"I'm sure you're right. This house is so quiet with just Seth and I now." She sits at the bar picking at a cookie tears streaming down her face as she takes in little pieces of it.

"I loved him so much."

The room starts to feel heavy as she talks.

"But that was the one thing Sam and I never agreed on." She sighs.

"He had too much hatred in him. No one could ever convince him otherwise not even I. Once he had an idea about how something should be he stuck to it. That was how I got this." She points to her face. "Yeah he made it up to me by never harming me again but continued to hold on to the hate." I close my eyes remembering the story as a child but wasn't there to witness. "Honestly, Bella I know deep down now that he is gone. The only thing that kept us together after all these years was the imprint." My jaw drops never realizing. "It gets such a strong hold on you that even when you know something isn't right something's amiss, you continue to stay you continue to do whatever it takes to make it work." I swallow. "I'm sorry I had no idea." She smiles. "No one ever did. I kept on smiling. Kept on trucking while doing everything in my power to make him happy but it never seemed to work there was always something pulling him away."

"I'm confused." I look to make sure Seth is still occupied with his show. "Doesn't the imprint make you both feel well…"

"Bella." She sighs.

"I never told anyone this." She takes my hand as I sit next to her.

"I never accepted the imprint. I tried to, I swear, but this…" she points to her face "was after he imprinted on me. I never could manage to bond it on my side afterword. I was so angry every time I looked in the mirror I was reminded of that day. I knew also that no one else would want me after this. He came home upset, drunk I tried to stay out of his way and let him be I knew that was what was best. But Sam had something else in mind…"

(THAT NIGHT)

"What the hell Emily!"

He sniffs her. "You've been visiting that GOD DAMN LEECH! I smell it all over you! Disgusting!" "Sam please she's my best friend. She!"

"I don't care who she is. She's a freaking vampire NO WIFE OF MINE IS GOING TO BE SEEN WITH ONE OF THOSE PUTRID CREATURES I FORBID IT!"

"She's my absolute best friend, you can't tell me I can't see her! She's not like the others you don't know her!"

Sam shifts and swipes his claws along her face and shoves her through the wall. He shifts back immediately seeing what he just did. "OMG Emily! Emily baby. No what have I done. Baby please wake up." He picks her up and runs her to Billy. Billy cares for her watching over her as she heals. Sam doesn't leave her side. He promises himself that every day he sees her face he will kiss it and tell her how much he loves her and never ever harm her again.

Emily has it in mind to leave him one day when he's at work. But that's when Leah Clearwater came into the picture. Harry, her uncle had died. Sam took her in and Emily felt as though she couldn't leave now she couldn't leave an innocent girl there to face Sam alone with his outburst. But as the years went by she noticed Leah was starting to act more and more like Sam always angry, bitter and mean only she was in far worse shape than Sam. Before she knew it Seth was born she knew she wouldn't go anywhere now. She'd given up seeing her best friend and sought out a life of solitude with Sam and the pack. She knew she had no one else and nowhere to go. But when she first laid eyes on her son she vowed he wouldn't be like Leah or Sam. That he would be good, noble and honorable she would die making sure of that.

Bellapov

After Emily told her story I felt sick. I was even more thankful though to have Jake. I knew that in a million years he'd never hurt me like that. I look upon Seth on the couch. I smile and hug Emily. "You kept your word. Seth's a great kid and a spitting image of you."

"Thank you Bella." She cries into my shoulder a bit and I just hold her.

She and Sam might have had their issues but I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through. A sick part of me can't help but to wonder if maybe somehow she's relieved. I feel a huge brick of guilt on that thought but if it were me I'm ashamed to say. I would be.

Emily and I talk some more she ask about the wedding and how it went. We even talk about the Cullen's which felt weird in what used to be an anti-vampire house. I fix her and Seth some supper even though she insists not to but can't bear the thought of her having to cook after all she's been through. I call and tell Jake to come over. We all enjoy the meal and time together. Which isn't what I was expecting, I was expecting to be yelled at kicked out with a few other choice words, but thankfully she saw what we all had if anything she was only a victim and no one ever truly knew even with the evidence all over her face.

"Go relax. Take a hot bath or something we'll put Seth to bed."

"Oh I couldn't burden you like that."

"Emily hun, we got it." Jake says and puts his hand to her shoulder.

She sighs with teary eyes.

"You two truly are the most wonderful people I've ever known." She says and kisses our cheeks as she leaves the room.

Jake and I set with Seth for a bit as he explains why Dragonball Z is so cool. I laugh getting the sense that Jake has watched it too a few times with his knowledge. Jake mentions how Gohan is his favorite and Seth says he likes Trunks. Meanwhile I've not a damn clue what they are talking about. So I just nod here and there until Seth falls asleep against my arm. Jake smiles and picks Seth up. I take Seth's shoes off as Jake tucks him in. "Poor kid." Jake whispers. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. "I know. But something tells me Seth Ueley is going to be just fine." I wink at Jake. "Is there anything you aren't good at?" Jake asks as we are walking outside.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean you're a great person, friend, daughter, wife and it seems you're going to be a great mother one day. The way you are with him damn Bella I swear you really are perfect in every which way."

"Trust me I'm not Jake."

"No I think you are."

I pull away from him.

"What is it?"

"I'm not perfect Jake. I almost killed Edward, I've wanted to kill Sam and Leah a few times, hell I'm the reason the two families started fighting the real reason Sam and Rose are no more. I realized that after Emily told me her story about the best friend she had how she was a vampire."

"I thought you knew that story already."

"Not the vampire part hell a chunk of it I didn't know."

"Bella even if you hadn't befriended the Cullen's this still would have been an issue sooner or later Sam had too much hate it was as Alice said bound to happen."

Once we get home I decide to call Paul and see what I can find out about Leah.

"What you calling him for?" Jake asks curiously as he sees the name come up on my phone.

"Emily thinks Leah is missing I just want to clarify something for her is all. You know how Leah is."

"Yeah I do." He rolls his eyes then reaches for the milk carton in the fridge.

"Damn it Jake! That's gross!" I snap as I wait for Paul to answer.

Jake sighs and opens the cabinet and brings out a glass then looks to me and the glass. "HEY HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" I can't help but to laugh as he acts honestly shocked that he went and got a glass because of me saying something.

"Hello, Hello!"

"Oh um yeah Paul have you seen Leah?"  
"I don't know why the hell you calling over here!"

I shake my head and see that Jake heard his snap as well.

"Emily is concerned and just wanted to make sure Leah was with you she hasn't a clue where she is and she didn't take anything with her.

"We'll I haven't seen her since your damn husband banished us."  
"Watch your tongue when you talk about him."

"Whatever."

"What happened to you? You use to be one of our best friends you always had Jake's and Billy's back before why not now?"

"Guess that part doesn't manner anymore does it?" He hangs up.

I throw the phone in the trash and head to the bathroom, in the corner of my eye I see Jake digging the phone out of the trash. I run me a hot shower and let it hit along my back. It seems I can't get all this out of my head. It taunts me and dances around. I look down and see the shower is filling with blood. I blink and see Rose standing before me. "Rose?" She smiles and uses both hands to shove me down.

Jacobpov

"BELLA!" I hear the crash up stairs and run in the bathroom.

I see Bella laying on the floor soaking wet with glass from the sliding bathtub door. "OMG!" I lean over her as she's still sound asleep. "Bella!" I check her head for injuries but see nothing. She's got a few cuts but thankfully nothing major. I look upon her more closely to realize she's fallen asleep in the shower. "DAMN." I pick her up and take her to the bed. I cut off the shower and start cleaning up the mess. I'll be glad for this newborn thing to be over. I felt horrible she fell asleep while showering. Even I never did that but then again she's been through a lot more since all this.

"Jake?"

I damn near jump out of my skin as she's directly behind me. I turn.

"Jesus Bella."

"What happened?" She looks upon the ground.

"You feel asleep in the shower baby. You went crashing. "

"No I didn't Rose pushed me." She says I raise my brow.

Promptly I see Bella's eyes start to close again and I catch her just before she hits the ground.

"What the hell?" I say looking upon her scared shitless.

I call the only person I can think of to help her.

"Alice? Could I please speak to Carlisle? In fact maybe you should come to."

"On our way." She says and hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asks as I open the door.

"I'm concerned about Bella."

I show Carlisle the way and he starts checking her out. "Her heart rate is fine, blood pressure normal for a shifter that is, body temp high but normal for shifter."

"She's been having more nightmares she's always had them but they sort of went away. But right before Billy died they came back. This was the worst though. She was showering and fell asleep which is normal during the first few months of being a wolf. But she crashed through the shower door she seems ok but she was still asleep when I found her so I moved her and she gets back up while I'm cleaning up the mess and said Rose pushed her. Then fell back asleep."

Alice puts a hand to her mouth and looks to Bella. Carlisle narrows his eyes and looks upon Bella. Sounds like a bit of PTSD and a mixture of REM even. Bella's body and mind has been through a lot lately on top of being a new shifter and the lives lost lately. She's probably able to handle it better when she's awake but when she's asleep the dreams can seem very real soon she'll become afraid of sleeping due to these nightmares. I can put her on some vitamins that might help and prescribe her some medication to help calm her nerves. I'll bring it to you in the morning.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem if you two need anything else you let me know. For now just keep an eye on her don't let her alone until we get this sorted out it could become very dangerous for her to fall asleep somewhere she shouldn't." Carlisle hinted.

I swallow and twitch at the thought. "I'll make sure she has someone with her." Alice smiles. "I'm more than happy to help if you need it."

"Thanks Alice. I might take you up on that if I need it."

Bella finally wakes. "After hearing her talking in her sleep I can no longer keep quiet so I confront her."  
"Jake." She smiles.

"How you feeling?"

"Ok what's wrong?"

I sigh but know I have to do this. "Bella what is this?" I hold up the hair that was inside her book." She shrugs but I see the lie all over her face.

"Bella it's me. How can you not tell me about these things?"

I stand up and slam the book back down. "I've heard all night long about how you're going to find this vampire the one responsible! Is this what started this? You're preparing a journey to find the vampire that killed your parents? RIGHT?"

"Isn't that what we do anyway?" She says.

"Together as a pack, not trying to go on your own like some sort of lone wolf, do you want to get yourself killed?"

She bites her bottom lip and looks to the floor.

"I can't lose anyone else."

"So we're all supposed to lose you? Since that's been you're plan all along? Just one day up and leave the pack and go on your own little revenge hunt."

"It's hardly little."  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BELLA! What happens when you find this vampire when you sniff them out and there isn't just one but there's 3 or 10 maybe 50? Then what?" I sigh as she just sits there. "And how did you keep this from your thoughts?" I yell.

"I don't know just did."

I sigh not knowing what else to say.

"Here take these."  
"What are they?"

"Vitamins and nerve calmers so to speak from Carlisle."

"He was here?"

"He and Alice were."

"I'm sorry Jake but I am going to find this vampire."

"Fine but not without me by your side you understand that!"

She looks to the floor again.

"DAMN IT BELLA I MEAN IT." I say grabbing her chin so she'll look at me.

She shakes her head.

"I plan to find them and the ones that took Billy's life baby. But we got to be smart about it remember what Billy taught us Bella. We take our time be patient we don't seek them out in anger we must be wise and all stick together."

She swallows and her eyes close.

"So when do we go?"

"You're not going anywhere for a while. Carlisle says you need to be monitored for a bit."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"We will find them Bella but for now let me do my job and take care of my wife. Please. We can make that a goal for the beginning of the year. For now let's just get things back to as normal as possible."

(Later around Christmas)

Bellapov

"Isn't this beautiful Seth?"

"Yeah Jake you did a great job."

We stare at the Christmas lights Jake set up for Emily and Seth gold and blue lights, everywhere and a little Santa riding a reindeer. "Apparently Jake thinks I'm 2." Seth smarts and I elbow him. "It's just as much for your mother don't be a butt."

"Think she'll like the gift I got her." He pulls me off and shows me a silver necklace with a diamond heart. "Wow that's beautiful Seth she'll love it."

We turn to have Jake throwing snowballs at us. "JAKE!" I yell as one hits me in the back. He starts laughing and Embry and I gang up on him. Things have been getting better with time, the nightmares have become less. Jake and I are doing great. Alice and I have been hanging out more. I don't really see the other Cullen's much except Carlisle who comes to check on me every once in a while. That man deserves some sort of medal I swear. However Leah never came back. We both figure she had enough and left town for good. I'm watching Seth and Jake play in the snow laughing at how funny they are. We all go inside and make some s'mores with the Uleleys. I decide to take out the trash for Emily and that's when my temporary joy ends and my hell begins. I pick up the faint but distinct scent and shift. I run out towards the woods and that's when I see them. Within seconds they gang up on me throw me in a van where they put something around my neck. I whimper out and try to commune with Jake but before I can even think, I feel a blow to the head.


	10. Chapter 10

(I don't own anything except for the character Spencer Forest)

Chapter 10

Jacobpov

"Bella?"

"Hey Bella, Embry wanted to know if…"

I catch their scent and call for the others as I rush out towards the woods. I see the tracks where they've dragged Bella off. I follow them to the tire marks from a van. Embry, Quill and Seth come out and follow along with me. (They stop here at the highway) I close my eyes knowing we can't follow them here not only because the tracks are gone and the scent is fading but people would see us. (Head back) I hate this but I have to think clearly if I'm ever to see Bella again.

My body shakes all over as I dial Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice Bella's been kidnapped."  
"OMG! What do you know?"

"Vampires. I smelt them, more than one."

"We're all coming hold on!"

Bellapov

"There you go nice and cozy mutt."

One of them says as they toss me into a metal kennel and lock the door with some sort of code.

"Oh and just so you know just one little move from you such as trying to break out and…"

I feel a jolt of electricity shoot over my entire body as I whimper out and pain and fall to the ground. The vampire with red eyes and cropped brown hair laughs. "HOT DOG! That joke never gets old." He walks off as I stand back up and collect my surroundings. I see a water and food bowl next to me. I look around to see other kennels around me with wolf shifters as well. (Where the hell am I?) My head is pounding and everything is blurry. I rub my paw against my head and see it's covered in blood. I know it will heal eventually but right now I feel like I'm dying.

I awake being dragged out by the fur on my neck. "Get up!" The vampire kicks me. I stand up. "Follow me your presence is requested."

I follow him down a long hallway of kennels where I hear the cries of others. He opens a door that looks like it's going down a basement. "Down there!" He kicks me again and I go rolling down the stairs. Someone puts their foot to my waist stopping me. "Now don't be so rude to our new guest."

"Please rise." I get up only to realize my paw is broken from the fall and at least a rib it feels. I whimper out. "Shift to your human form." He demands and I look up seeing his red eyes and boyish hair. I try to but can't. "NOW!" I whimper out and try but can't seem to calm myself enough. "Corin give this mutt a hand." I see a woman come my way whose face I can't make out in the shadows and my vision is still too blurry. I start to feel a sensation of peace and happiness which in my head I know is wrong but I can't push it out. I start to heal and my body calms. "Thank you Corin." She nods. "Now leave us please." Corin leaves and I hear the door shut behind us. "Shift now please."

I swallow and shift.

He looks confused at first and leans into me breathing me in. "What are you?" He asks making a circle around me. "You barely have the scent they do in fact I think it's only because of you being in there that you have any." He takes the end of my hair and twirls it about in his fingers. "You're very attractive for one of them. Every little part of you just fits right in place doesn't it?" He bites down on his lower lip. "I am Alec and who are you?" I don't answer.

He reaches his hand out to touch me and I slap him. He laughs. "Interesting… you're already pushing Corin's ability out." He reaches out towards me again running his hands along me. "I've never been turned on by a mutt before. This could be fun." My body becomes tense again and I think of Jake. "Give yourself to me." I shake my head and growl as my body starts to shift. He looks upon me confused as if something didn't work. I leap out at him. "PAIN!" He shouts. I pin him against the wall about to rip out his jugular. He flings out both his hands shoving me across the room. "FELIX!" He calls out as I rush myself towards him again. A tall dark haired man pins me to the ground before I get to him. The guard that threw me in the kennel follows in after him. "Turn her collar back on!" He crouches down as Felix lays his entire body on me crushing me. The collar comes back with full force and that jolt fires once again. "You're not playing very nice." Alec says. "Send her back to her kennel and careful it seems our powers are immune to this one for some odd reason." He looks amused more than he does pissed. "Perhaps when my sister returns she can test her abilities on you, but for now no food and no water. Let her see that she cannot stand up to us like that again! In fact wait, send her to the showers." Felix and this other guard throw me into a room with showers running all along it. A noise escapes my throat as they set off my collar again the room fills with electricity and I am paralyzed in place. All I can do is lay there and take it.

I wake up sore and to the whimpering, barking and howls of others around me. I watch as I see a wolf in front of me being dragged out.

(Hey you new kid…) I turn my head and see a solid white wolf looking at me.

(You alright kid?) I nod.

(I heard what they were doing to you, in fact we all could hear it and the lights were flashing on and off. Not to mention you still reek of smoke.)

(Who are you?)

(The name is Spencer. Spencer Forest. And you are?)

(Bella.)

(Got a last name kid?)

(For the sake of my family I'm just Bella)

(I gotcha)

I lay down not feeling too great and my body keeps shaking. I see his blue eyes peering over at me. I keep thinking about how pretty they are. (Well thank you.)

(Do you know why we're here?)  
(I take it you haven't been to the arena yet?)

(Arena?)

(Oh you poor thing)

His eyes blink off and on as he looks upon me.

(Just remember all you need is to get them down so they don't get back up, don't lose more than 3 fights in a row or it's death for you, and don't ever stand up to or attack one of them)

(Them?)

(The Volturi, wow kid you don't even know where you are do you?)

I shake my head.

(You're in Italy aka Hell my dear friend. I've been in here for 6 months)

I whimper out confused.

(We're just another part of their sick games. We fight each other for their entertainment. They make bets on us. They will give you a name. They call me White Lupine not a whole lot of imagination there on their part. I've fought over 353 fights I've lost 50.)

(Wait I thought you said 3 in a row means death?)

(Yes I did but I've never lost three in a row.)

(I can't believe this.)

(Well believe it kid. This is your life now. You'll never see outside these walls or the Arena again.)

(He'll come for me.)

(They'll come for me.)  
(They'll?)

(My pack they'll come for me.)

(Oh damn kid. You really don't get it do you? Even if they do come for you they are as good as dead we are in vampire territory. Let me guess you have a pack of what about 5 maybe 6?)

He reads my thoughts and does that wolfy snicker. (Damn kid you're screwed. There are over 30 to forty vampires here over half with special powers. This is there territory their coven they can smell a wolf damn near a mile away.) I circle my tiny kennel and face away from him. I pray that Jake doesn't come for me or anyone for that manner. I can't bear the thought of losing someone else. Then a new thought triggers in me, one that is maddening and sends me affright. The thought of never seeing Jake again the day I was taken was my last day with Jacob Black. (Ah man you're married kid?) I don't answer I can't help the whimpering noise escaping my throat. (Divorced here but then I wasn't the greatest guy either I sort of belong in here actually. I'd been cheating on my wife for years before she found out. Then I started doing drugs and drinking again when she left. I saw her actually a few days before they took me. She was with child. My child yet I know this and still walked away. She's probably about 7 months along now.)

I hear a door open and footsteps of a vamp coming our way. They lean over and start pressing in a code to my kennel. "Let's go time to show what you got."

(Good luck kid, remember what I told you.)

My heart races as I'm being dragged along by a freaking leash. They drag me out to an area, the arena I take it from what Spencer was talking about. At least a hundred vampires sit in the chairs up in the stadium. I see names up in like you would for a sport when taking score. Without further warning they unhook my leash and throw me out onto the marble floor and lock the gate door behind me. I see another wolf tossed in as well. However he's been doing this for quite some time as he dashes right for me. My eyes grow wide with fear as I start to run but the floor is slick under my paws and I can't seem to get anywhere I just slide. He slams me right into the arena wall and bites down on my stomach. I roll my body around trying to break free. He lets go and goes for my neck. I catch him in the snout biting his nose before he makes his way free. He sends a clawing jab at my neck and face. I take both my paws and push against his throat I pierce my claws through him and grip tighter. He lets out a whine of pain. I stop and look in his eyes. That's where I screwed myself. He gnarls up his teeth, rolling out from under me and pins me to the ground. He bites down on my hind leg and starts shaking me unmercifully. I feel my leg being pulled out of place and tearing. "Enough." A man calls out.

He comes onto the arena floor with some guards. "Shift." The man says looking down upon me. "Now I haven't got all day." He says with a smile his bright red eyes glaring down at me. The vampire picks me up by the throat and presses me against the wall. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He says squeezing the life out of me. I close my eyes remembering what Jake said. I whimper out scared out of my mind. I think of Jake and shift.

"Interesting." He says and licks his lips.

He puts his face to mine and breathes me in. He laughs. "Very interesting indeed… What is your name?" I shake my head. "NAME!"

"Bella."

"Uncover yourself show my people what defeat looks like."

"Looks pretty good to me." Another man calls out and he laughs.  
"Yes she does indeed doesn't she Ciaus? Yet she's disgusting like them… However you don't reek like them. I wonder why that is?" He puts his palms to my forehead.

He smiles again most amused. "Amazing!"

"Alec?" He calls out and I cringe.

"Does your powers work on her perhaps?"

Alec rolls his eyes.

"No master I've already tried. Have you now? And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I'm sorry sir I didn't think it an issue needed to be discussed."

"This isn't an issue? To discuss with me? Hmmm and I thought you were smart." The man back hands Alec and sends him flying.

Then he walks up to him as he lays on the ground and puts his hands to him. He laughs again.

"Oh well I can see where there was a problem." The man looks to me.

"You have to pardon Alec he has no manners. He's old but his mind is young and apparently still thinks along the lines that human men do. Not too sure I can be mad at him for that. She almost killed you." He laughs. "Oh I think I'm going to like her. So much fun!" He looks back to me and swallows. "I'm Aro, welcome Bella. But it is time I pick you out a name. Please shift back you're distracting me. Most impressive I must say but this is a game I mustn't fraternize with the entertainment. Futhermore, I must be reminded that you're no more than a mutt making my friend here even more disgusting." He looks to Alec with distaste. He lets go of me and I shift back. He grabs Alec by the throat. "We do not sleep with the wolves." He drops him and starts to walk away but glances once more upon me. "Belladonna suites you don't you think? Considering?" He laughs and walks off.

They drag me back to the kennel where there is food and water waiting. I sniff at the food. (It's insulting but it's all we got better eat kid no manner how much pride you think you have. It's surely not worth starving to death.) I lay down ignoring him. (What name did they give you?)

(Belladonna now please sir, just leave me be.)

I bury my face into my paws and cry. I'll never see anyone ever again. Visions of Jake's smile, his laughter and how he holds me keep playing through my mind. (Wow that's some serious imprinting.) I whip my head around. (STAY OUT OF MY MIND LEAVE ME ALONE) He does that laugh and I stand up trying to charge him through my kennel. He shakes his head. (Get some sleep kid you're going to need it.) Frustrated I lay back down. My tummy growls and I'm thirsty but I can't bring myself to eat or drink from the bowls.

"It's ok baby I'm right here. Let's go. You're safe now." I see his hand reaching into the kennel and start wagging my tail with joy.

"GET UP!" I'm being pulled by one leg out of the kennel. I look up to see a dark haired muscled man dragging me down the hall.

He drags me into a brightly lit room. Where there are other wolves lined up. I get a few snips and growls as I walk by. Then I hear others thoughts as well. (Another one poor kid I bet she hasn't a clue) I hear another voice next to her. (None of us did) I turn to one voice in particular. (Why, why won't they just let me go my poor baby left all alone. I got to get to him I got to he'll starve to death. What if they already got him?) I close my eyes feeling for her I left a husband and pack behind I can't imagine leaving a child behind. "Get in line." The vampire kicks me next to a gray and white wolf. (She looks easy to beat.) His thoughts go to sizing me up. Every part of me is shaking.

"Aro and Marcus are getting bored. They have decided to up the stakes and clean house a bit." Santiago says. As he paces about the room Alec enters the room and immediately fixes his eyes on me. He slowly walks up to me and reaches his hand out towards my snout. I snap at him and he laughs as my collar goes off and I fall to the ground. Santiago rolls his eyes Alec sees this and Santiago grabs his head. "STOP!" He cries out as he's falling to his knees. "Alec please!" Alec shrugs and stops but he takes one more glance towards me and exits the room. I knew his powers were strong when he took Santiago down he was as big as Jake. I get up and Santiago starts to talk again. "You all will go to the arena and fight right now. The last 5 standing will live the others will be executed on the spot." Dear God I look around to see at least 15 of us. That means… I start to feel incredibly ill. "Follow me." Santiago says and leads us out to the arena.

The woman with the child left behind jumps out at Santiago in desperation. I wince as her collar goes off and she falls to the ground in mid jump. He gets that bored look again and leaves her walking off. Before I can even get my barings or anything Aro announces the start. Within seconds I'm being attacked by three wolves in three different directions all thinking the same thing. (Easy win) I try to run but realize there isn't a place to run instead I'm making matters worse as they are boxing me in. I sit back in defeat. But that's when I hear his voice. (BELLA LUNA! You're already defeated. You gave up before you even started.) I shake my head and look around. (Billy?) One of the three leaps on me and takes a bite of my shoulder and another one pins me down. I crouch into a tight ball then suddenly spring out, my body knocking them off. I head for the reddish one that was on my shoulder I take my entire body weight and plunge it onto his back. I hear the snap as I land and prepare for the next blow as another swipes it's claws at me I dodge and rip into their throat. I step back as they both start showing their humans sides as they lay there defeated. It just hits me. I just got them killed they will be executed for… then I feel the hugest gush of wind and something hits me as my body goes sliding against the marble I can't grip for any sort of traction. I remembered a roll technique Jake taught me just for this type of situation so I judge the distance between the wall I'm headed for and the wolf rushing me. I let my body go limp and lay flat as I roll on my back and send the wolf flying head first into the wall as it cracks its skull against it.

Aro stands up from his little throne and claps. "Marvelous, how delightful." He smiles as though he's at an Opera. I look around to see 5 of us standing 10 down. I close my eyes when I see the woman who had a child behind is down. I shift and stand. "Why do they have to be executed?" Aro snaps his face towards me. "Well my dear you do talk after all besides when forced." He then cocks his head to the side as though looking into a zoo exhibit. "Because my dear rules are rules and I don't see why you are so upset. You won. You should be celebrating."

"ASSHOLE!" Aro's smile fades his eyes go black and from the stands he dives over to me. "Excuse me?" He says grabbing me by a huge lock of hair. He kicks out my feet as he brings me to my knees. "Maybe I should end your misery right here right now!"

"Go ahead you inhuman psycho piece of crap!"

"Inhuman. You make me laugh Belladonna."

"BELLA LUNA!"

He raises a brow at this. "The contestants don't get to pick their names my dear. Yours has been chosen." I shift in his arms and try to attack. The guards immediately grab me and hold me down. "No. No release her, this is too much fun." The guards let me go and thrust myself upon Aro. He swings his fist right in my gut as I come down. Knocking the wind out of me my eyes begin to water as I wheeze for a breath. He shakes his head as though scorning a child that stepped out of line. "Well that was disappointing." He says and walks away.

I wake up in my kennel. First thing I see is Spencer staring at me. "What?" I realize I said this in a human voice and quickly cover myself. He laughs and shifts. "Don't flatter yourself. Besides you're far too young. I'm probably 15 to 20 years your senior." I see the same blue eyes with blonde hair and a blond beard. He's skin slightly aged like Billy's was. He shifts back and winks. I shift as well and finally decide I need to drink some water. (That Alec kid is a jackass. I'm sorry he pulled that.) I roll my eyes while drinking. I hate having people in my head. (Me too) He thinks and I snap a look at him. He leans back and lays down. (I'd eat too if I were you you're starting to lose weight and that is sure something you don't want in a fight. You need all the mass you can get.)

(Starting to lose weight? I've only been here a couple days.)

He raises up and looks at me.

(Hun I hate to tell you this but you've been in that kennel for about 4 to 5 days before you finally woke.)

I whimper out thinking about how long that makes now… Eight days!

(I'm surprised you haven't fainted or died from the strain already.)

I think about my blurry eyesight as he starts to look like he's underwater now. (Eat, not worth dying over just picture something else besides Alpo.) I look at it wondering if they would even get brand name for us it's probably something that has metal materials made all in it. He laughs. (Good thing we heal huh kid.) With every bit of humility I can muster, I drink the water and muscle down the food. Spending the whole time holding down any sort of gag reflex knowing I need to keep what I have down and can't lose hope yet that somehow I will get out of here and be with Jake again.

"…..I love you Jake….."


	11. Chapter 11

(I do not own anything except the character Spencer Forest)

Chapter 11

Edwardpov

"You mean we're helping them after what they did to Rose! Hell no!"

"Emmett please you don't mean that. It's Bella you know she had no part in that!" Alice says.

"I don't care she's one of them! I will not stand with them and fight. HELL I'd rather join the GOD DAMN VOLTURI!" Emmett punches through a wall.

"So you would leave Bella to rot?" I snap reading his thoughts.

"Don't start with me brother! You and Alice both make me sick! What is with you two and this chick and these damn wolves? Does Rose's death mean nothing to you! I know she hated this life but she loved me and I loved her! Those damn mutts took her away from me!"

"Emmett it wasn't Jacob's pack!"

Emmett rushes over grabbing me by the throat. "He should have stopped it then where was he?" I roll my eyes.

"You know damn well he and Bella just got married when this happened they were completely unaware!"

"Excuses," I say, "let him feel what I did let them all lose Bella!"

I slam my brother through the window and into a tree.

"They already lost the man responsible, do you not remember taking his life in return and are you really willing to lower yourself by wallowing yourself in the same hatred he had!"

"That's different!"

"HOW? To them that was their brother! He might have been a total ass but he was their family one of their own. So my dear brother, they already know the pain. Not to mention a boy is now left fatherless!"

Emmett froze as though the thought never occurred to him. A tortured look comes over his face. "Don't you think we've all paid enough? Haven't we lost enough lives? You also seem to forget Bella has already lost her parents, Billy and now Sam to our kind. Yet through that knowledge she still accepts our friendship and trusts in us completely. Maybe there is a lesson to be learned from Bella. How one girl can lose it all yet still have heart and soul enough to be as pure as she is. She's had more than enough reason to fly off the deep end and let it all consume her." I sigh and close my eyes.

"And yet you're willing to let this girl be tortured to death just because you want to make sure they feel your pain. That is not my brother. That is not Emmett Cullen. I'm sure Rosalie would agree."

Emmett barrels out of the house. Alice looks to me. "I'm sorry Edward but they are expecting us. Bella needs us." I look to the path where Emmett took off. Carlisle looks to me. "Go I'll bring Emmett back." Alice tugs at my arm anxiously. Jasper nods as we take off. Esme stays here incase Bella returns we don't want Bella caught flat footed returning to no one.

Jacobpov

I've been wandering through these woods for days trying to find some sort of clue or scent, anything. The guys haven't left my side. We haven't shifted and have not been hunting. The Cullen's have been doing own investigations as well. In fact we aren't far from our next meeting place. I see the hotel down the path. I see the bag of clothes hidden up in the tree for the guys and me. I shift and climb up the tree to grab them. "Ugh they smell like them." Embry says. "They're clothes just shut up and put them on." I see the Cullen's going into the office. As we make our way across the highway to the hotel. "We got their rooms as well." Carlisle says as we open the door. I nod in thank you he nods back.

The lady gives us an odd look but gives us our keys. This makes our third hotel on the search making this the most time we've spent with the Cullen's. In fact we've even been hunting together which is a very odd feeling but at this point I don't care I just want Bella back I will do whatever I must do. Emmett and I share the same look now. The difference is I know Bella isn't dead. That's the thing about an imprint you just know. But I deeply fear what she is going through or what is happening. Each day we go and another night I fear we could be getting colder to her whereabouts and feel that time is getting more and more precious if I'm to get her back alive. I'm sitting at the table in the hotel as Embry showers, Seth is passed out and Quill went across the street for snacks.

There's a knock on the door and its Emmett and Edward. "Come on in." I say. Edward has this look upon his face and I know he's about to tell me something I'm going to hate. "What did you find out?" Edward looks to me then Emmett as if searching for how to tell me. "Well you know how you told us about the vampires that were dragging you away? Mentioning that you might be a great asset?"

"Yes."

"Emmett and I did some investigating even we were curious on the matter. If our sources are right a friend of the family has told us that the Volturi have been collecting wolves for a couple years now."

"What the hell is the Volturi?"

"They are another coven. A dangerous ruthless group and there are many."

"That doesn't explain why they would want Bella."

Edward looks like he's going to be sick as he starts talking again. "They use them for sport."

"Wait you mean a like a damn…"  
"Dog fight, they take bets but it's not so much for the money they're all rich they are just doing it for the fun of watching them suffer." Emmett says.

The room feels heavy I sit on the edge of the bed. "Dear God." I sigh trying to keep control.

"Where is this place?"

"Italy." Edward says with much distain.

"JESUS!" I say thinking of how far away that is.

"Not only do we have to worry about distance. We have to worry about how to get in. Even with us all we are greatly outnumbered."

"We don't have a choice. It's Bella!"

"I know. " Edward says closing his eyes.

"But it won't do any good to go there without a plan. They have powers some greater than what any of us Cullen's have."

"Then let's get to that now the faster the better."

"Don't you need to sleep?" Edward asks.

"You honestly think I could sleep?"

"Very well I'll go get Carlisle."

Carlisle shakes my hand as he enters and we shut the door Carlisle and I sit at the table while my guys, Emmett and Edward sit on the beds. Carlisle sits for a moment staring off quietly. I lean back in my chair studying his face wondering what he's got gearing up. Finally he gasps and lean back putting his hand to his chin looking at me.

"There's a summit." He narrows his eyes. "A summit in two weeks that could work in our favor…"

"Summit and how?"

"Every year members of the Volturi usually the higher ups get together with members of other covens. We meet and discuss certain issues or topics. Mainly it's them making sure we are all following the rules." Carlisle looks to Alice. "You'll come with me Aro likes you and you can also see if something goes down here or at least best you can considering the wolves." Alice nods. "Whatever Bella needs Carlisle." She says. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper and your boys will have to come up with a plan on how to get my boys in their first then a sneak attack to rush yours in after that will be our hardest part is getting the wolves inside."

"Wait." I say and stand up. "I'm sorry but I'm not waiting two weeks Bella could be dead by then! God knows what they are doing to her!" My heart races on the mere thought of waiting I shake my head. "I'm sorry but I'm going I'll let them take me as prisoner too or something whatever it takes I'm going now I'm not waiting any longer we've waited long enough." I stand and reach for the door. Emmett grabs my shirt sleeve. "Dude you think we don't get it? You think we don't understand wanting to get there so no harm comes to her!" I yank out of his hold. "Don't I'm sorry about your loss but I'm not losing Bella!" Emmett blocks the door. I grab his collar with both hands, I'm about to personally move him. "If you go then what you're doing Aro can read your thoughts by a simple touch. The minute he reads you he will know you have to wait until he is gone. Then I'll help you make sure they grab you."

I let out a growl but not really at Emmett but the situation. Carlisle sighs. Edward you stay with Jacob. "He's not going anywhere he knows Emmett is right. He'll do whatever it takes." Edward says looking towards the blank TV. Carlisle looks at me and nods. "But all the same I will stay with him." Great just what I need my wife's unwanted stalker with a glitter fixation.

"THAT'S MY SKIN, YOU ASS"

"Man, really? Must suck to be you."

Carlisle rolls his eyes like he's dealing with two brats. "Boys Bella remember?" Alice says. "Right." We say simultaneously pissing me off more. "Seth call your mom see if she can pick you up."

"What no! NO WAY! I'm going with you."

I'm sorry but this is getting too dangerous and Emily's going to go nuts if you're gone much longer. "You're not doing this to me Jake NO."

"That isn't an option. Call her now! You're going home."

"She's not just your Bella!" Seth says in a way that makes me turn in face him. Tears streaming in his eyes. "She's all I got too besides my mom now. My dad is gone and my adoptive sister up and left us and even before that Bella was all I really had." Emmett closes his eyes and sighs leaving the room. Alice goes after him. "Do you know how hard it is to stay in the same room as the jerk that killed your father!" Seth says as he sees Emmett leave.

"Seth…"I warn. His bottom lip quivers. Carlisle pats me on the back.

Jasper looks to me. "Would you like me too?" He hints looking to Seth.

"NO you're not doing that to me you freak!" Seth yells at Jasper and shifts taking off outside.

I shake my head.

I'm thankful to see Emmett immediately carrying him inside before he exposed himself. "Thank you I nod." Emmett swallows and looks at me as Seth fights in his arms. "SHIFT BACK as your alpha I demand." Seth shifts in Emmett's arms. He turns to Emmett and starts hitting him. Emmett lets him. I close my eyes fighting my own emotions. I pick Seth up and lay him on the bed. "I'm sorry kid." Emmett says. Seth cries into his pillow and I cover him up. "May I?" Edward asks.

I sigh and nod. "He's not mad at you or Emmett really. He's scared and he feels guilty."

"Why would he feel guilty?"

"Because he doesn't miss his father the way he should or so how he thinks he should. He doesn't miss Leah at all. He feels like there is something wrong with him that he's a bad kid." I go to console Seth and Edward grabs my arm. "There's something else you should know. Something he's been keeping from everyone because he thinks he's like his father for even thinking this thought."

"What's that?"

"He almost attacked his own father that day instead of Emmett. In fact if Emmett wouldn't have Seth would've." I drop my jaw. "He's a good kid though I can see it. All he cares about is trying to impress you and getting Bella back." I nod and lay down beside Seth.

I stare at the ceiling wondering what Bella's going through right now. My heart won't stop racing. "Would you like a sedative to help?" Carlisle offers as he's about to leave. "No as long as I know she's suffering I will as well but thank you sir." Carlisle nods. "If you need anything I'm right next door."

"Thank you sir."

"Just Carlisle, Jacob."

I nod as he smiles at me and exits the room. I start trying to gather some sort of plan in my head. When it dawns me, Edward "looks to me that could work." He says thoughtfully and I nod. I grab my phone and start making some calls.

Bellapov

"Wakey wakey, poochy."

I look up to see another guard peeking in.

"Time for another round Belladonna v.s Sappras."

They put the leash on me and drag me out to the arena.

"Good luck." They say and shove me out into the arena.

"Another wolf slowly makes its way out its fur rusty like Jake's only its redder."

(Sorry but it's gotta be done.) He thinks and starts towards me.

I take stance and watch as he comes my way. We circle one another figuring out our first move. He takes a cheap shot to my face. I shake it off and snap at him barely missing his leg. He head-butts me and sends me to the ground as I slide on the damn marble. I keep wondering how the others keep their balance on this it's my biggest problem I can't grasp for shit. Unfortunately he hears my thoughts on this and looks at me. Crap! He gets this wild look and starts using this against me sending me spiraling into walls left and right I slide smacking my entire body into the wall. He leaps on my back when I am down and bites down between my shoulder blades. I try to balance while jostling him off me. He bites down harder and starts shaking. I shake my head back in forth in attempt to get him off me. But feel my flesh being ripped away with each attempt. I let out a high pitch sound as he yanks back and I know he really did tear the skin and meat off my back. I try to focus but the pain is incredible. I feel dizzy the room spins but I still stand. My shoulder blades burns, starting to heal and I have the urge to lick it clean but can't.

I dash towards him trying to knock him off his feet but keep sliding as he steps aside. Then he storms over like lightning and flips me over onto the marble floor bashing the back of my head and spin in. I'm numb now and can't move.

"AND SHE'S OUT!"

"That makes two losses for Belladonna and 18 wins for Sappras. One more loss for Belladonna and she will be no more folks!"

Even through my fear at what just took place my eyes deceive me and close.

"No food or water for you loser." I hear the voice say as I'm promptly being shocked in my kennel.

As the guard leaves (Tough break kid) I close my eyes and realized I've peed myself through the shock and I'm laying in it. (That happens more than you'd like to know. Your body can't control it in fact the more they shock you the more your bladder seems to give.) I turn to my bowl. (There's nothing there kid) I'm so thirsty I whimper out. (Yep another thing being shocked does to you. I suggest you win your next fight if you wish to eat and drink.) I close my eyes fresh tears forming. (Damn I'm sorry I didn't realize I didn't think about it I) He looks at me.

(OK look kid you want to survive then listen to me. About the sliding issue which is the Volturi's sick way and pleasure of messing with us. Curl up your paws when you feel it start push your claws out as far as you can drag them amongst the floor this will help considerably. Also you can use this to your advantage just as much as you can to your disadvantage. You can use this to gain speed on an attack causing more damage. The most important thing is not to think about your next attack in fact do your best to not think at all just focus on what is coming towards you and react. Thinking gets you in trouble as we can read each other's thoughts. The most important thing is no matter the opponent you must win no manner what their history is or the thoughts going through their mind your life depends on you not using sympathy. You must focus and not give in!)

I nod but my body can't stand, my vision gets blurrier and I'm out.

"Because you're my bestest friend Bella." He laughs.

"You might be my best friend Jake but that doesn't mean I will let you cheat!"  
"I didn't cheat I won because I'm your best friend and the best friend always win so Quill and Paul didn't win." Jake eyes them both laughing.

"Jake I saw you flip the dice to the higher number so you could go up the ladder instead of sliding! THAT IS CHEATING!"

Jake's bottom lip quivers.

"I get the kiss you promised Bella I won!" He leans his cheek towards me.

"No you cheated so actually Quill gets the kiss!" I close my eyes and pucker my lips.

Quill leans in and pecks my lips so I pull back. But when I open my eyes he still has his eyes closed and he's tonguing the air. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! QUILL!" I say and shove him down running off. Jake chases after me. "Why didn't you want to kiss me?"

"Because you didn't win I said the winner got the kiss. You cheated Jake you can't cheat and get a kiss!" Jake smiles and leans in as though to tell me something but he pecks me on the cheek and takes off running. "ERRRRRRRRRRRRR JACOB BLACK!"

(Damn must be one good dream) I awake to the same damn hell with his blue eyes once again looking upon me. Jake… I think of his warm hands, soft kiss, hell I even think of how he would fuck up all these people if only he knew but then again I'm glad he doesn't. (I've never known a love like yours kid. You're so faithful to him that even your dreams involve him.) I look at my bowl again so thirsty. I lick upon the empty bowl just for even a drop of water. (There won't be anything until you win your next fight. Hell they only gave you something because of you taking out what you did in that trial run with the executions. Which very odd you're the first they've done that with; if I were you I'd be careful kid. Seems like someone has a bone to pick with you. Maybe even some sort of sick game but whatever the cause… Don't lose this next fight!) I think about the reactions Alec and Aro had about their abilities not working on me. (Whoa really? Well that sure as hell will do it. Now you got them all too interested in you. They will want to test you to the fullest now. I bet they did that to make sure you didn't have some sort of powers of your own seeing as how they can't hurt you through theirs. Oh man I bet that Alec brat shit himself and Aro was pissed. (Actually he was most amused which doesn't make me feel any better.) I thought about the creepy smile Aro always seems to keep. (Yeah he's nuts I think that guy gets off to himself.)

Why were you cheating on your wife? The thought hits and I can't hide it. He laughs. (Cause I'm an ass what can I say. Her name was Denise. A new intern where I worked long legs, short skirts, tiny waist, and big breast. I knew I was screwed the moment I first saw her all I could do was think about screwing her.) I close my eyes in thought I'd kill Jake. Then bring him back to life so I could kill him again. The guy has a good wolfy snicker at that thought. (Something tells me you don't have to worry about that. I've seen your memories and thoughts on your husband it's a lot different from my ex and I. We were always fighting. She wanted to get her life straight and stop doing the drugs. I kept bringing them back into her life. I'd get her drunk and before she knew it she was back on the pipe, smoking joints you name it she would be back on it. I didn't want to stop so I kept bringing her down with me. It was all going well for me until one day when she overdosed on me and I almost lost her. After that I helped her stop but said I had to but was still going behind her back doing whatever I could get my hands on. She started getting her skin color back, she was no longer skin and bones quitting did her wonders. Yet my dick didn't know the difference it still wanted Denise but I wanted to have my cake and eat it too. Long story short she caught me I turned her life upside down. In order for her not to get back on the drugs thanks to my stressing her out she checked herself into a hospital for the depression. I never saw her again until that day I'd told you about already. Hell I suppose this is my detox right here haven't touched in 6 months. I suppose that was why I won so many fights. I was taking it out on anyone that crossed my path. Getting shocked repeatedly, while detoxing is a bitch.)

I couldn't stop my thought and felt ashamed afterword. She's certainly better off. He laughs. (Ouch kid but you're 100 percent correct. I love her always will but I'm not so good with relationships.) (Apparently.)

The door cracks open and I hear their steps coming towards us. Only this time they open Spencer's cage. (Well here I go wish me luck kid.) I nod. (Lots of it) As horrible as it is I keep proving Jake wrong about my perfection. I know that poor bastard was facing hell right now in the arena but found myself glad to have some peace for a bit. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

Jacobpov

We are outside Volterra waiting for word of the one they call Aro to be leaving. The more time it takes to figure out how to get Bella out of the bigger the hole in my chest begins to feel. I called Emily to let her know Seth while be joining us that I'll return him after we get Bella. "Then you had better bring both back home Jake I'm counting on you!" I nod and swallow on the other end. "I will bring them both home you have my word Emily." I hear her cry as she hangs up the receiver. Once again reminded on how much I hate making women cry but something tells me Seth needs this. I can't let the little guy down. I force myself to shower knowing I must stink now it's been a few days I've not cared about food or hygiene as of late. Hell it takes all my will power just to get up and move around. I imagine this is exactly what Emmett feels like only worse. I just stand there as the warm water hits my body thinking of Bella. I look down rolling my eyes as my "other member" betrays me. I immediately turn the water to ice cold. "That's the last thing I need to be thinking about. I doubt Bella is." I get out and brush my hair and teeth, this feeling it's so odd. Having to force myself to do all these daily routines things I never even thought about before just did it.

It makes matters worse I walk out to see Alice and Jasper heavily making out on the bed. I mean like he's got his hand down her shirt trying to get some boob action and Alice is grinding against him. I immediately turn my head and exit the hotel room. I sigh in irritation and happen to see Carlisle and Esme kissing one another in the parking lot while she's pressed against a car. "Jesus." I mutter. I balance myself against the brick wall. "Hey let's go!" Emmett says patting me on the back. I see my pack with Edward heading out towards the woods. "This helps even if it's just temporary." Emmett says taking off up in a tree.

Bellapov

(Easy win there kid) I hear him say and roll my eyes thinking that wasn't near enough of a break from his rambling. (Ouch) He thinks laughing. (Sorry I ugh) I try to explain but know there is no use he can hear everything I'm thinking. (I'll let you sleep.) He thinks as they give him food and water. (Thank you) I think with full meaning I lay down and place my paws over my eyes. But instead of them walking away once they have him locked up I hear them unlocking my kennel.

Full on panic sits in as I back away and snap at their hands. (Easy kid don't fight it only makes it worse.) I look to Spencer wild eyed knowing this could very well be my last fight. (Just remember what I told you about the floor and the thought thing. You'll be fine!) They set off my collar, "Let's go!" I look up and see its Alec and Santiago. "I personally wanted to send you off my dear, seeing as how this will be your last fight." Alec says with a smile. Santiago doesn't even look at me. Alec picks me up and tosses me into the arena. I force myself into the mindset. Just think of ripping Alec's face off. But who I see before me sets all my ideas aside and I'm caught completely off guard. I feel sick and my legs begin to tremble. A huge amount of guilt fills me as I look upon her. She didn't run away she was captured just like me.


	12. Chapter 12

(I do not own anything except for the character Spencer Forest)

Chapter 12

(Leah?) I think as she snaps her head towards me. Something in her eyes lets me know she recognizes me. But her thoughts I can't read them it's as if she's pure animal now. I see the fury in her face as she stares at me baring her teeth. " Puttana v.s Belladonna! This should make for an interesting fight! Both 2 and 2 in losses." My heart sinks as I look upon Aro when he announces this. Leah takes her opportunity hit and gets me good. I feel a jab straight to my gut and one to my back as she sinks her claws deep inside me. (Leah…) Still nothing. (Please I don't want to fight you.) She snaps at my throat and I fling her off. (Leah please remember Paul, even Jake?) Her eyes light up and rushes towards me. I sigh knowing I have no choice. I step aside and watch her slide by. Then I attack her as she has no stable ground at the moment. We snap at each other back and forth. I finally get her neck and bite down. She whimpers out and I play the fool letting go. Immediately she bites down on my ear and face. She starts shaking trying to take my ear. I wrap my paws around her neck and maneuver enough to finally break free. I take my teeth to her jugular at first just for the take down. But my mind tells me it's better for me to end her life here than to let the Volturi. Here it is quick, they won't be. However I was never told that was against the rules… I snap down with tears in my eyes and think (I'm sorry Leah). I rip it out while I have the hold and finish the rest of her off.

I step back her blood still fresh in my mouth. I shift and lean over her I can't stop the tears I don't care what the Volturi thinks. I close her eyes and take notice she doesn't shift back like all the others realizing I was right she was lost she'd been here too long she went wild.

"ENOUGH!" I here Aro yell but I don't listen. I continue to hold Leah and cry.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

He comes up behind me and tosses me across the arena.

"Don't let her shift take her to the black room. She must be punished she broke the law."

My eyes grow wide.

"What law?" I say in a panic.

"You can't kill your opponent unless we say her punishment her death was meant to be ours. You took it upon yourself to end her!"

"NO RULES WERE MENTIONED TO ME! AND WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE ON WHO KILLS HER! WE BOTH KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO DIE ANYWAY!"

"Did we now you didn't look so sure there for a few moments. In fact you two knew each other didn't you? That's why you lay there so pathetically, so weak, so stupid!"

My collar goes off and Santiago and Felix drag me away. I try to shift but Felix punches me in the face. I feel my jaw pop and feel nauseas suddenly. My mouth fills with blood. They take me to a pitch black room and cuff me as I hang from the ceiling leaving me hanging so I can't reach the floor. One of them gashes my stomach and my back. They leave and slam the door I hear it lock. I hang here as my blood makes puddles along the floor. I can't even cry it hurts too much. I can't cry out for help besides what good would it do? I get what they are doing now and laugh. They are bleeding me knowing I will heal eventually. They want me weak and pathetic just as Aro said.

Jacobpov

"Ok he's leaving now you have just a few days to get Bella out Aro and his guards won't stay gone long and there is still a slew of vampires in there but at least the mind reader and other powerful ones will be gone. Except Jane, she returns from her journey, her powers are extreme and of the mind be weary of her. She's the young blonde one her and her brother Alec share the same gift. Alec as far as I know will be leaving with Aro."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asks.

"Yes it's the easiest and quickest way."

"We'll stand watch behind and make sure they actually take you in." Carlisle says.

"Yeah and not beat the shit out of you and kill you right there." Emmett says.

"Thanks Emmett."

He sort of laughs.

"Hey ,no problem."

"Here." Jasper hands me a bottle of Jack.

"Start chugging and good luck." Edward says.

I start downing the Jack and pray to God this works. Carlisle dishevels my hair and Jasper throws some dirt on my clothes. "Gods speed." Carlisle says and I nod. I swallow nervous as hell but keep Bella on my mind. I swing open the doors of the well-known vampire bar where Carlisle says members of the Volturi hang. Immediately they sniff the air and all eyes are on me. Here I go. "Hey!" I say and stumble a bit pumping in to a chair knocking it over. "You all suck." I take a swig making sure I spill some of it all over my face. "Get it, you suck." I walk up to the nearest vamp and smile. "Hey you!" I put my finger to his nose only to see he's the biggest damn vampire there. He gives me a swift punch in the gut. I spit the Jack in my mouth all over his face. His eyes turn black and I see 5 other vamps heading towards us. I widen my eyes and smile. "Well I'll be off now!" I say as I start toward the door they yank me back slamming me in to the table. I see Jasper come in but he sits off to a corner hiding his face. They slowly stop and look at one another. Let's take him to Aro let this jokester see what a true clown he really is. I realize this was Jaspers influence or I'd be no more.

They must have knocked me out. I awake in a kennel and see the area I am is lined up with them to the front of me as well. I look around to see if I recognize Bella. I hear the cries and howls of those around me. I hear their thoughts some pleading some masochistic. I try to focus on hearing Bella and I call to her. But nothing. A small panic comes about that what if she's not here after all what if they did something else to her? But that's when I see her and I didn't expect it so soon. I see her in human form being dragged down the wall. She's lost so much weight and looks of death. The vampire stops at a kennel three down from me in front next to a white wolf. "Get in there bitch." Another vampire comes out he looks rather boyish. I watch as he comes up to Bella. He whispers something in her ear and then slaps her. I temporarily close my eyes as he runs his hand along her rear. I can't react or I'll get us caught I keep telling myself. Fuck! I think as I see Bella go white and she hits the ground. (Bella!) I turn to the thought that is not my own but it is the white wolf's. (Ah shit kid) He thinks as they cram her inside. I'm panting with rage. "Did you feed and water her?" The kid as the other guard. "I guess I'd better it's been what 3 or 4 days for that one?" My stomach knots at their words.

They open the kennel back up and toss her out. Her back hits another kennel. It's taking every bit of will power I have not to react. (You're him aren't you!) The white wolf snaps a look at me. (You must be her Jake!) I swallow not sure how to answer that I don't know this guy. I watch as they put food and water in her kennel and I watch the kid shove her back in I take notice of how he makes sure to rub his hand along her breast first. I close my eyes again. Little shit he's one of the first on my list. I'll bite his dick off. The white wolf snickers and I cut him a look. (Well I see why you two hit it off. You're just as bullheaded as she is. You're just as stuck as she is buddy. That's about the muse of your relationship you there and her here. Unless you get the irony of having to fight her.) He laughs and I let out a growl once the vampires leave. I jump as I see Bella rise she starts to vomit profusely. (Bella Luna…) I think. She doesn't react, she just lays back down. (She's out buddy they really did a number on her this time.) The way he says this time sends me chills and my fur stands on end.

Will she even make it within the time needed to get us out of here? I lay down not taking my eyes off her. She twitches a lot that is when I take notice of the shock collar around her throat. I nudge around to feel I have one too. We all do. I can't help but to whimper out as she lays in a fetal position. Her spine and ribs showing through her skin her cheeks sunken in. I long to wrap my arms around her and tell her I'm here that everything will be alright now.

(Damn it I fell asleep! I think as I blink awake I jump up seeing Bella's kennel is empty.)

(She was do another fight she hadn't fully woken up yet when they came in here dragging her out.) The white wolf explained. (The name is Spencer. Spencer Forest.)

I pace in my kennel.

(Don't worry even if she loses this fight she won the last one so she's good for now. If she survives it that is) I take notice him looking at her food and water still untouched meaning she still hasn't eaten.

Bellapov

I hear the announcement and think it's a nightmare. "Belladonna v.s Midnight." I don't even hear the rest of what they say I'm so out of it. I open my eyes to realize I'm in the freaking arena! (What the hell) I feel something dragging me by the tail growling. I turn back to see huge black wolf. The vampire crowd is laughing apparently it's been making a fool out of me for a bit. I don't know what or how I did it or what it was. All I know is I was hungry, thirsty and very tired I wanted this to be over with. So I stomped my paw on his skull while he bit down on my tail. Then I whip around to his back and fling both my paws on it as I hear the crack I'm not done. I rush my entire body on to his sending him into the brick wall. The leaders Marcus and Aros look upon me. Marcus looks shocked and Aro looks amazed with delight. I let out a growl their way and walk back to the gate where they'll take me back to my kennel. "Hmmmmmmm perhaps the stakes are getting too easy for you?" I hear Aro say and know that means he's up to something. "Perhaps I can find you something a bit more challenging for next time." I look upon him wishing I could tear him limb from limb. The gate opens and they drag me to my kennel. I'm so tired but swore I smelt Jake. I roll my eyes at the wishful thinking. (Bella.) I hear and know it is now. I sigh and lay down. (Bella Luna baby it's me I'm here.) I cover my eyes and hide my ears like it's going to help. I start to cry. (Hey kid) I push everything out at my neighbor's voice. Making sure I can hear nothing just making my mind a brick wall. I have to or I will think about the fact that I just killed someone without even batting an eye.

Jacobpov

This is maddening to be this close to her and she doesn't respond. I hear her thoughts telling her it's not real and pushing me out. A few hours later I perk up as I see her raise up and start eating and drinking. (BELLA! BABY COME ON LOOK AT ME) Nothing she keeps eating. (Damn after all that fuss about you coming to get her and she's too fucked up in the head now to realize you really are here.) I look him in the eyes. (What have they done to her?)

(Dude you don't want to know. Trust me just leave it.)

He says this but his mind deceives him and I start reading it all. Everything he's read through her thoughts and everything he's seen. I feel numb, sick, hatred like I've never known courses through my entire body and my fur stands on end. I can't stop growling I'm so pissed. I keep seeing that Alec guy touching my Bella. MY BELLA! Those assholes beating on her and draining her I've never felt so possessive and protective before I feel like I'm literally on fire. (Hey calm down buddy someone's coming you're going to give yourself away!) I hear the footsteps and work on calming down but still keep pacing.

(You're turn newbie!) That Alec guy says as he starts decoding my kennel.

I see the two guards beside him I grit my teeth waiting to rip out his jugular, heart and dick. He goes to put a leash on me and I snap at him. He laughs and pets the side of my face. Pain… I whimper out and fold to the ground as my entire insides begin to feel like I've been rolled in gasoline and thrown a lit match. He stops and smiles. "You all never learn." I glance at Bella as they drag me off but she doesn't even look in fact I see her eyes are closed as though she's asleep.

They toss me into the same arena that Bella's been forced to go to. I shake my head knowing what's about to come. I see the gray and black wolf coming my way. I muster out every bit of humiliation, anger and love I have. I swing out my paw powerfully as it comes for me and I send them flying out towards the vampires watching. I eye them without blinking as they stand up freaking out. Something dawns on me remembering that Carlisle assumed Alec would go with him for some reason he did not. Part of be couldn't help but to wonder of it was because of Bella and if he had some sort of sick plans with that. The one in Spencer's thoughts Santiago jumps down entering the arena. So does Alec. "Not very smart." Alec says. "Do it again and you will know a most painful death. Do we have an understanding mutt?" I look off to see them destroying the wolf I sent flying out. "Aro will like him. He's strong. Strongest I've seen."

"Yes it seems he is." Alec raises his arm and thrust out his palm as I'm suddenly paralyzed in place.

More guards come out of the gate and head towards me. "Shift!" Alec says. I shift to my human form. "What shall we call him Alec asks Santiago."

"Not sure Aro always names them."

"Hmmmmmmm how about One Shot considering that's all it took for that poor bastard." He tilts his head to the already dead wolf.

"A wonderful asset." Alec says and shoes me off with the guards.

I'm shaking its taking that much to keep from ripping him apart. I also realize now that Alec was one of the ones that was dragging me off that day same voice wonderful asset…

Edwardpov

"Jacob's got some other packs coming in. We cannot hurt them and they have been instructed not to hurt us."

Embry and Quill laugh like it's some short of joke. Emmett stays by Seth's side the entire time his thoughts going to how he owes him. Alice has gone with Carlisle and Jasper is continuing to make plans as he draws out a blue print. Jasper has keen sense of intelligence seeing as he was in the infantry for so long and he was the only man left in his group. I keep praying that Jacob got inside and that they are both still alive. Even though vainly I imagine what if he died… I shake my head at the sick monster I am.

It hits me though as I sit here and look amongst everyone. Emmett glances as me as though he knows what I am thinking. I sigh thinking of Rose how it's not the same. We didn't always get along but I loved her we all did. During a time like this we really needed her she was ruthless and fearless during times like these. She'd have no problem walking right into the Volturi doors like she owned the place. Now it's a waiting game… Waiting for more of Jacob's people and waiting to take down what is left of the Volturi inside. I smile amongst myself picturing Aro's face when he returns.

Bellapov

Big surprise I awake once again in the damn arena how the hell do they do that? I see that Aro and Marcus haven't been there for a few days now. It's just been Santiago, Alec and a few of the guards. I go to turn and look to see who my opponent is today but I catch the scent. The one. The one I've been waiting for. I whip my head around and see a blond haired vampire with almost childlike features sitting down next to Alec. Everything in me screams as I make a dash and leap out towards the her. She raises up eyes wide. I make my way close enough to nip at her hair when Santiago grabs me and throws me in to the arena. The blond looks at me as guards help Santiago hold me down.

"So you're then one with the shield?" She says amused.

I've no clue what she's talking about. She sighs like she's bored now. "Hmmmmmmmm Santiago get her cleaned up she reeks and bring her to me in one piece. I want to have some fun and it stinks in here. She'd make a great toy."

"But you're powers my lady they won't work."

She rolls her eyes at him and walks off. He sighs and drags me off to the showers but that's when I see him. I blink again to make sure it's not an illusion. (JAKE?) I think as I see him being dragged into the arena for the next fight. ((JAKE!)) Jake whips his head around looking right at me. (BELLA!) I fling myself lose and start to make my way towards Jake. Santiago knocks me out. I awake once again in the showers my collar going off. "CUT THAT OFF! I'm supposed to get her cleaned up! You're shocking me!" The guard says to Santiago. My collar is turned off. "Shift." Santiago says. My mind wild with the knowledge that Jake was out there hell he was here! My heart starts racing with excitement but a huge mixture of panic I feel sick what if something happens! How long has he been here. "I got it from here take a break Santiago." I turn and see Alec leaning in the doorway.

"No you can't leave me with him Aro said." I start to say and Alec enters the room. "Santiago!" I practically plead. Alec smiles "I outrank him. That and I'm far more powerful." I see his excitement as he stares at me. "I will tell Aro! If you touch me I swear I will tell him!"

"I'm not going to touch you just going to watch."

I step back and swallow.

"Wash your hair it's a mess and soap down."

Warm tears flood my face as I know Jake is here he's here. And this asshole just won't quit. I cover myself best I can as I attempt to shower. Even though he's not touching me it's the idea of what he's thinking. It feels like rape without the physical state of it. It's just the knowledge that if he could he would hell he still could with Aro gone. At least with Santiago he's disgusted by me. I'd much rather have him in here even if it means he's punching me every few minutes. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" The blonde enters the showers I turn and see her face as she stares at Alec. "I can't believe you're my brother! She looks as though she wants to puke. Alec turns his body away immediately trying to hide it but it's too late she saw him. "Castrare" She says as Alec gets wide eyed and screams out falling to his knees. She smiles and raises a brow. "Oh hush it'll grow back… maybe." She pauses and smells the air. Immediately she turns and smiles. "Get her dressed bring her to the throne room!"

Santiago hands me a dress that looks almost renaissance time its maroon with off white lace trimming. I put it on and one of the guards ties the waist of it tight too tight. I gasp. My hands shake this is too much. Jake he is here. He's here. But now I'm to face the very one that killed my parents. I struggle to breath. The thought playing over and over and over he's here. The tears start again as I fear for his life. "Sit." She says as we enter the room. I wipe away the tears quickly the last thing I want to do is draw attention to him. My heart sinks as I think about what I just did when I tried to get to him. Oh no what if they already know what if. "You sure are wired." She says standing up and walking around the table where I sit. I can hear your heart racing. She walks behind me I take note of the 8 guards circling the room. Santiago stands directly behind me.

"You know…" She starts to talk and I feel her ice cold hands flipping through my hair as she takes her nose to it and breathes. She sighs and walks in front of me smiling. "I remember a certain little girl with that very scent. So sweet, so mouth-watering." I raise up with the desire to shift and rip her damn face off. Santiago digs his nails into my shoulder blade and shoves me back into my seat. Jane sits in a chair caddy corner from me she kicks up her legs on the table and crosses them leaning back in the chair.

"You want to know how they died?"

She stares into my eyes not blinking.

"Your father was very persistent wasn't he? Such an annoying trait in a cop he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He was always right behind me it seemed getting too close for comfort. I was thirsty and I had to take care of my puny twin brother. So I started cleaning up our trails better you're your father still followed. So I took manners into my own hands. I came to your house. They let me right in thinking Alec and I were starving children with nowhere to go we played the part so well. I sit on your couch. Even pretended to use your bathroom as your mother was getting us some milk and cookies I remember your scent about the house but couldn't see you about anywhere. I even took it upon myself to peek in your room. Your scent made my mouth burn the most. I wanted your blood so bad. I could smell your youth. I return to the living room finding my brother feeding off your dear mother already. You should have seen her face the surprise the horror." Jane laughs. "Your dad cuts the corner of the couch and just happens to see. I shoved him down and drained him to the very last drop. He was wonderful I still remember his blood running down my throat. But I didn't get to finish the job I could smell the faint smell of a child of the moon. But it wasn't you. No you my dear you're something else. You don't smell like they do."

My entire body thrives in anger I can't control it anymore I shift. I flip the table over knocking Jane on her ass. I slam Santiago to the ground and leap on Jane. She shoves me so hard I hit the ceiling and come crashing back down. I push past the immense pain and stand my ground. "It's time for me to end something that was meant to end years ago." She says. I shake my head feeling crazed now. I take the back end of my body and fling chairs at her. I then leap out at her and plunge my teeth into her throat. Santiago and some of the other guards grab me. Jane's holding her throat and comes towards me. Throw her in the arena release the wolves make sure she's taken care of or I will take care of you!"


	13. Chapter 13

(I don't own anything except for the character's Denise and Spencer Forest)

Chapter 13

Edwardpov

"Jasper you will enter first in case we need your influence. Emmett you and I will go in behind him. Embry, and Quill take Seth towards the side of the building there Jasper will let you in and lead you towards the arena. Watch your backs remember these are powerful vampires."

Jasper enters the double doors in the hallway. "Yum what brings you here?" Rachel says as he enters. "Ah Cherie!" He winks and kisses her hand. "Just a visit I've always loved such wonderful company such as yourself." She giggles. Jasper's always had a way with the ladies. Good thing Alice isn't the jealous type. He walks her down the room the guards see Emmett and I and finally it all clicks. Jasper turns and smiles. "We heard there was a party, now why weren't we invited?" Cocky bastard I can't help but laugh as the guards head towards us. Jasper starts taking them out one by one as he heads towards the area he needs to let Embry and the others in. Emmett and I have his back making sure no one follows.

Bellapov

Santiago grips his hands around me and raises me up high as he can in the air as my collar is going off I'm frozen. He throws me down in the arena as hard as he can at least a good 5 stories. I gasp as I hit the ground. My shoulder snaps, my arm broken, hip dislocated, rips feel broken and I can't breathe. My eyes start to water. I'm dying.

Jacobpov

Alec and the guards start decoding our cages and put us on leashes. (What's this about?) Spencer thinks. I get a bad feeling in my gut. They start throwing us all into the arena. That's when I see her. "KILL THE GIRL LEAVE NOTHING LEFT!" The blonde shouts from above. "You will be rewarded handsomely I want her to suffer. Immediately I leap out taking stance in front of Bella. They start running towards her Spencer runs down the middle and starts taking them out. Thankful he's on our side. Damn it I think as 6 are coming my way and Bella can't fight. (Stop don't you realize what you're doing! You're attacking your own! Join us!) 4 of them don't listen and head towards Bella. I shove two of them off while the other two tackle me down. Bella whimpers out as one starts dragging her off by her hind leg. Embry leaps out from above and piles on the wolf. A bit of relief comes about as I see Quill and Seth running behind him.

Edwardpov

"Get back their coming make sure they see your eyes so not to get us confused don't turn your backs to them!" I make sure my brothers' stay back against the wall as they run in Emmett holds the door open. He shows them his eyes and they nod they slow down and watch their surroundings paying attention to who is who. "One of the Alpha's looks to me Jacob Black?" He must know about my ability. I nod towards the Arena. He nods back and they all follow him. We continue to stay here in fight where its safer and so there is no confusion.

Jacobpov

I continue to keep them away from Bella taking some blows here and there a few have joined our cause others are far too gone to care and attack without a thought. Like magic I see the other packs come running in leaping onto the arena. I take my chance and shift. I turn around and see Bella's already in human form. I pick her up and hear her gurgling between her weasing telling me she's punctured a lung. "I got you baby I'm going to get you out of here." I see a wolf diving right for us. I turn in amazement as Seth immediately took him out leaving nothing left. Seth nods our way and goes after another as he sticks by Embry and Quill.

I find a room and open the door as we dash inside there. I start to feel like Scooby Doo as I keep going through doors hoping to find an exit soon I'm trying to remember Jacobs blue print. I'm just about to enter another down the hall as I hear. "Where are you going?" I roll my eyes recognizing the assholes voice. He smiles. "Pain." He says and I try to move but can't. I go to my knees doing my best to hold on to Bella. "I'll be taking her now if you don't mind." The rage is exploding inside me as he walks up to us. Bella's eyes shoot open and she looks at me then to him as he reaches for her something happens. I can't explain it. My pain stops. Alec flies back without either of us touching him. I put Bella down. Knowing this is my chance to teach this asshole a lesson.

I grab him around the throat and slam him against the wall. "You like watching and touching my wife! You like abusing her you son of a bitch." I squeeze harder and knee him as a hard as I can in the balls. I flip Alec around and bend his arm back breaking it he cries out. "You like that bitch?" I turn him around and put him on his knees. "Better look one last time." I whisper in his ear. "You like that?" I asks just as I kick out his back and shift tearing him limb from limb. I see Bella standing. I shift back. "Whoa baby, wait for me." I reach out for her. "Jake!" She rushes to my arms. "Take your time please you're not fully healed." She kisses my lips and face. "Jake I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." I swallow back the knot but know we aren't even near safe yet. I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her. "I love you Bella." I pick her up and start trying to head out again. I find the double doors leading out but see vampires from both directions heading our way blocking us. I sigh and put Bella down again. "Stay back!" I say in my alpha demand voice so she has to listen.

Edward and Jasper come storming in. Edward shouts as he's taking them on. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE." Emmett flies in taking down a vampire next to Bella. I nod and go to pick her back up. "Jake I think I can shift now. It'd be faster."  
"No! No shifting get to the window Jasper will lead you out. There are far too many humans and vampires about now too dangerous." Edward says.

Emmett tosses us some red robes. "Put these on." I get mine on and help Bella with hers. "Follow me." Jasper says. Jasper leads us outside. "Stay close." He takes Bella's other hand as we walk amongst the streets. I realize we need him just to get out of here he's using his influence to get people's attention off us. "There's a car waiting for you." He tosses me some keys. We follow him to it. "Spencer?" Bella says and I turn my head. "Hey kid glad to see you made it out." We see a red haired woman holding on to his arm. She smiles. "I'm Denise." Bella cuts Spencer a look of confusion. "But you said…" Spencer laughs. "Did you pull that fucking story again!" Denise says looking at him reading Bella's face. "You damn fool!" She hits his arm. "I'm so sorry hun he does this all the time he works up the same story in his head over and over. For our protection and his own in fact he's so good at it he fooled Aro. And many others." Bella's jaw drops. "Why did you lie to that poor girl? Let me guess you cheated on me with the busty girl from work and got me back on drugs etc, etc, then you started back on drugs." He nods looking to Bella shrugging. "Sorry hun it was nothing personal. No hard feelings…" Denise sighs. "He's never cheated on me and we've never done drugs."

I open the car for Bella to get in as she mumbles "Motherfucker." I raise a brow to Spencer. He laughs again. "You two take it easy. We're getting out of here before big daddy comes home."

"Us too." I nod and open my door. "Thanks for everything Spencer."

"You too buddy sorry I fooled your lovely wife. It's just you can never be too careful. Good luck."

Spencer nods and puts his arm tighter around Denise. He looks back once more. "I owe you buddy! Thanks for sending the packs after us. No one will ever forget what you did for our families today Jacob Black of the Quileute tribe."


	14. Chapter 14

(I own nothing and you can't have my soul!)

Chapter 14

Jacobpov

I can't stop looking at her or running my hands along her. A few escaped tears of joy claim my face. "God I love you." I whisper as she sleeps. I kiss upon her bruises and cuts. I wrap my arms and legs around her afraid she'll disappear again. Every few minutes I can't help but to kiss her again. I don't care how sappy I sound or look. She's my soul mate, my best friend, my lover, my wife she's my everything and I almost lost her. So yes I will cry like a God damn freaking baby. I will cling to her like a lost pup. I will continue to kiss upon her and tell her how much I love her as much as I feel the need. I think of Emily and Emmett and don't know how they live on each day.

I awake to Bella whimpering in her sleep. She's in human form but she sounds as though she would be in wolf form. I sigh and run my fingers through her hair. She shoots up screaming, "Bella, baby Bella look at me. Look." I say laying her back down. "I'm right here. See me Bella. See me." She looks to me nodding. Bella wraps her arms around my neck and starts breathing me in. "Jake." She says softly. "Jake." She says again and rolls over on top of me laying her head against my chest. I run my hands along her back. The tears start to roll down my chest I feel her running her hands along me. "You're safe now Bella. We both must have passed out as I hear a knock at the door and Bella's still on me. I gently slide out from underneath her.

"Alice." I say as she enters the room.

She heads straight for Bella kissing her cheek as Bella sleeps. "Oh thank God." Alice whispers running towards me and almost knocks me down with a hug. Highly uncomfortable situation as I do not know where to but my hands so I just stand there. I'm not use to girls hugging me except for Bella much less a damn vampire. But she cares for my Bella that's all that manners. Alice props herself back on the bed next to Bella… "Edward told me everything. What those bastards did to her." I raise a brow. I never heard Alice cuss. But then again Bella use to never cuss but times have changed that and I didn't blame her. Carlisle knocks on the doorframe as the door is still open. "How is she?" He asks.

"She's ok thanks to you all." I say.

"I have a feeling you played a bigger part in her safety Jacob." Carlisle said smiling as he looks upon Bella.

Bella starts to stir in her sleep and sits up. "Alice?"

"Bella,"she smiles and Bella embraces her.

"I'm so glad you're ok Bella. That's some man you got there," Alice says shocking the living hell out of me. Carlisle pats me on the back.

"You did wonderfully!" He says yet there is concern on his face.

"What is it?"  
"Well Alice has seen the vision. Aro will come for us all soon mainly Bella but he will want to punish us all once he figures out who killed over half his coven plus his collection of slaves, so to speak, have been released." I sigh. "When will this be?" Carlisle looks to Alice.

"I'm sorry Jake I can't see that yet but as soon as I do I will let you know."

"So this isn't over with." I say annoyed.

"Not yet." Carlisle says looking disappointed himself.

"Not much we can do they will find us wherever we go. It's best we just go home and prepare." Alice says. Bella says nothing she doesn't even look at us she just raises up and goes to the bathroom. I hear her lock the door behind her. Bella never does that she's never locked me out before.

"We'll leave you two alone. Alice and I just wanted to check on you both. We're all glad to see you made it out alive and are ok."

"Thank you Carlisle."  
I hear the shower start in the bathroom as Alice and Carlisle leave. I lay on the bed trying to force myself to give her some time alone but I can't bring myself to do it, so I knock on the door. Nothing. I knock again nothing. I press my weight against it and jam it open. "I see her in the shower crouched down rocking herself and breaking down with horrible sobs. I open the shower curtain and get in fully clothed. I sit behind her and wrap my arms around her. I kiss upon her shoulder and neck. We say nothing just sit there letting the ice cold water hit us. She leans back against me and wraps one of her arms around my neck. "Jake…" She says softly.

"What is it baby?" She leans more into me and places my hands on her breast. "Make love to me." She pleads. "Bella I don't think…" She kisses my lips and neck. "Bella." I groan. "Please Jake I need to feel alive again." She cries. "Make me feel something anything but this I can't take it." She turns around kissing my lips driving her tongue into me maddeningly. "Make me forget." She begs again. Without another word I softly her roll her over. She takes my shirt off and throws it out of the tub. "I love you Jake." She says behind tears. "I love you too Bella." I say grinding against her and kissing her. I rise up enough to undo my pants. It's not long before I'm inside her and it's been so long she's driving me so crazy I shoot my load instantly. I groan out. But I realize I'm not even near finished with her as I harden again looking at her. She looks in my eyes once again and I'm going full speed as she wraps her arms and legs around me. We go for hours even as I pick her up soaking wet and toss her on to the bed. I don't want to stop and I know she doesn't either! I grab the headboard and look down at her as I keep going. I feel like I'll never stop and don't care as she says my name again, I am lost in her.

I let her sleep as I pack up our things and prepare to go home. The Cullen's are still letting us use their car which helps greatly after everything she's been through I couldn't imagine making her shift, run and hunt the rest of the way home. I knock on Embry, Quill and Seth's door. "Let's go get packed we're going home." The Cullen's left right after the battle they don't sleep so they just traveled on. "Bella, baby, time to go." I say as I gently shake her awake. Her eyes flicker as she opens them. "Shh… Bella you're not there anymore calm down it's just me." She blinks her eyes and they return to normal. I take her hand and lead her to the car. "You ready to go home baby?" She nods and leans into my chest. Seth slides in next to her she smiles and raises up hugging him and kisses his forehead. "Hey what about us do we get kisses?" Embry says and Quill nods in agreement leaning in for one.

"I'll kiss you with my fist if you don't shut up."

Bella laughs but her laughter turns to more tears. Quill and Embry eye me in the rearview mirror as they both pat Bella's shoulders. She leans back into me wrapping her arm around my stomach. Seth looks upon her with tears in his eyes. We all know it'll take some time for Bella to be herself again. That's what sucks most about this is she was just now sleeping again, the nightmares had decreased and she was happy. I think of Aro and Jane. I shift gears angrily as we pull out of the parking lot and turn on the road leading us home.

Bellapov

I don't want to move just lay here and breath in his scent. The fear that this is all just a wonderful dream and I am still in that kennel awaiting my next fight plays with me. "Why does she shake like that?" I hear Seth asking Jake. "Because her body is too used to being shocked repeatedly" I feel Jake run his finger along my neck where the collar was. It's left a scar around my throat since I was never able to fully heal from it by the time it'd start healing it get set off again. "Bastards." Embry says.

"Oh thank God!" Emily says as she opens the door.

She pulls Seth towards her hugging and kissing him. "Bella." She says looking me over. She wraps her arms around me. "You kept your word Jacob. Thank you." Emily says.

I still feel as though I'm walking in a daze. I hug Seth once more before we part. Once we say goodbye to Quill and Embry we enter the house. I swallow as I look around like it might start to crumple around me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say without look at Jake.

I enter the bathroom and wash my hands and face. My hands continue to shake so bad that I keep dropping the towel. Suddenly I look in the mirror my eyes flicker I hate what I see. I close my eyes trying to control it as my entire body shakes. "Don't do it." I tell myself. But I open my eyes and see myself again. I let out a growl and shift as I destroy the mirror. I hear Jake running up the stairs I back up into a corner trying to shift back. But my anger is too great. Jake opens the door, completely shocked. "Bella?" He comes towards me and I growl. "Stop that." He says. I'm trying why would I growl at Jake what is wrong with me? I whimper out in confusion. That old sensation of the collar going off courses through my body even though I know it's not there. I shake my head trying to make it stop. He comes closer I keep growling and baring my teeth. "Bella Luna, I'm your alpha and your husband. Look at me. You're home now." I hide my face in the corner. "If you want to hurt me that's fine if that's what you need and want." Jake says standing before me. "I won't fight back. I will let you get out whatever frustrations you need baby." I turn my head back around and look at him like he's crazy. Why would he do that?

"Because I am willing to be whatever you need no manner what it is." I look at him like how'd he know what I was thinking. He smiles. "I don't have to be in your mind to read it." He says caressing my face as I start to shift back. "Come on now." He takes my hand. "I want you to sit on the couch turn on the TV to whatever you want to watch and let me cook for you. You need to eat. You've lost a lot of weight Bella." I slip my white robe on and turn on the TV but just stare at it. The images of the Volturi, the fights, the Kennel flash through me then I think of her. Leah Clearwater I gasp and start to shake even worse. "Paul." I get up and reach for the phone. Jake yanks it out of my hand as he munches on a carrot. "No I'll handle that one myself. For now you rest."

"Jake I'm the one that took her life. It's not your place."

"Damn right it is. You think I'm going to let Paul get the chance to hurt you right now you don't need any confrontation. In fact you're not to shift again until I tell you to."  
"Jake you know I can't control that."  
"Yes you can and you will. No shifting I want you calm and collected you need to stay that way for a while. Here…" He places a piece of carrot in my mouth and I swear it was the best thing I'd ever tasted. I even licked his finger to taste more of it. He laughs. "Damn Bella." I blush and he raises a brow. "You know I got some Hershey's syrup in the fridge." I laugh as I get it now. He kisses my lips and feeds me another carrot. "I'm just making spaghetti and a salad its quick and a lot of food. That and I'm a horrible cook Bella I'm sorry."

He stirs the noodles as they boil. I see the salad bowl and can't stop myself. I start to pick at it eating it. "Go ahead Bella. I can't even begin to imagine how hungry you must be." My stomach knots up painfully as I chew and swallow. It all taste so good the carrots, tomatoes, lettuce, he even cut some tiny cubes of cheese. "This is like the best thing ever" I say behind tears as I eat. Jake puts his arms around me. He sighs and kisses my neck. I chew down another bite of cheese and it hits. I cover my mouth and dash to the bathroom. I up chuck everything I just ate. My stomach knots up again as I lay on the floor. "Aw Bella, geez." He says as he looks in the door. He helps me up and I wash out my mouth and clean my face. "Your body must be rejecting it. It's not use to real food anymore." Jake says. "Let me call Carlisle and..."

"No. Don't." I dry off my face and look upon him in the mirror.

"Just no vampires not right now or wolves. Please I…" I sigh feeling incredibly low and selfish about now as Jake looks at me.

"Come on its ready. Eat slow take your time."

He pulls my chair out bitterly.

"Jake…" I start to say and he cuts me a look as he sits down but says nothing.

I smell the food though and can't focus on our conversation. "Slow down Bella or you'll lose everything you just ate again." He warns as I'm forking it into my mouth. I never thought I'd cry while eating before but it's like a celebration in my mouth. I never appreciated food the way I do now. I look up wiping my mouth seeing how Jake is watching me. "Aren't you going to eat Jake?" He smiles "Yes Bella but not until I see you're able to hold this down."

"Jake you don't have to do that."

"I want to why should I feel nice and full if you're starving to death practically?"

"I'm ok now Jake. Please eat."

Jacobpov

I carry her as she sleeps doing my best not to wake her. "Thanks Carlisle I owe you so much already." He smiles. "No problem. You both need this. Don't worry about things here at home we got it covered and Alice will call you when she knows something." He whispers. I carry Bella down the hull of the boat and lay her on the bunk. I start putting up our suitcases. I kiss her cheek and cover her up.

I untie the boat and head out about to give her the honeymoon she should have had in the first place. I've felt like the lousiest husband and all this other crap just makes it worse. To hear her say the words no vampires or wolves stabbed like a knife. Thoughts of her regretting her change after all came to mind and if she regretted marrying me too. But I looked in her eyes and know that's not true.

"Jake?" I look up and she her coming out from down below. She looks around confused. "Um where the hell are we?" She looks outside the boat. "JAKE!" She yells like she's scared now. I can't help but laugh at her reaction. "Come here Bella." I say between laughs.

"There's no land. You do realize there's no land around us right?" She says almost hyperventilating.

"Easy Bells this is our honeymoon, of course there's no land."

She paces around looking at everything.  
"I'm going to kill you Jake."

I narrow my eyes. "What's with you, loca?"

Her eyes flicker and I sigh in hesitation. "Bella not here and this is a vampire, wolf free zone. If you shift I have to throw you out." Her entire body starts to shake. My eyes widen and I rush towards her. "Bella I mean it NO!" She starts laughing. "What the hell Bella?" I snap. "Hey you had it coming you could have told me about this instead. You practically kidnap me and lay me in a bunk and take off! Honestly Jake do I have a say so about anything?"

I lean into her pressing my forehead to hers "Sure you do… would you like have sex now or later?" She punches me in the arm which actually hurts now that she's a shifter too. I bite my bottom lip. "Aw did that hurt?" She asks. "Yes."

"Good." She says walking off towards the front of the boat.

I watch her sit back the sun glistening on her long legs, I make my way up her boy cut shorts, Her tank top and no bra. I swallow as I turn the boat and slow it down.

Bellapov

I look out at the water it really is beautiful. I don't know why I'm so damn moody. Actually that's a lie even to myself hell I know why I am. I lean back and sigh enjoying the sun beating down on my body. I turn my gaze at Jake. No shirt, denim shorts, my mouth practically watering, I stare at his ripped stomach and biceps as he drives the boat. Suddenly I feel like I'm in heat.

Jake cuts a look at me "No please don't stop on my account."

"OMG!" I look down and see what I'm doing.

I grow beat red.

"Why are you embarrassed that was like the freaking hottest thing I've ever seen." He stops the boat and walks toward me. My heart races I'm so damn humiliated and don't know what came over me. He smiles hugely. He crouches down and leans into my ear. "Please continue." The huskiness in his voice alone makes my back arch as he whispers this.

"When you get tired I'll take over." He says driving me mad.

Jacobpov

I can't stop smiling or being aroused by what Bella was doing. Damn. She was looking at me and damn even now I'm practically humping the wheel. I wonder if she even knows how damn hot she is? All I know is I'm going to need a shower and change of shorts now. Hell knowing us it might be best if we just make this a no clothes trip. I growl out as even the thought of that arouses me.

I look over to see Bella eating a bowl of cereal. I'm so thankful to see her holding down food. Tonight I will catch us some fish and grill it on the boat. I got us enough food for 3 weeks if the Volturi even allows us that much time. I sigh in frustration. Bella reaches down grabbing her stomach again. "Bella baby you alright?"

She nods forcing a smile but I can see the pain in her face. Her stomach must still be getting use to the food. She sits there for a few minutes and then looks to me. "I want to go for a swim." I nod. "Go get our swimsuits and I'll join you." I smile as she leaves waiting for it. "UM Jake? There aren't any swimsuits in any of the bags." She calls out from down below.

"Is that right?" I laugh to myself.

I hear her laughing as she comes up. "Sneaky one there Jake!" I pretend to be innocent. "I've not the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh so maybe I should go find something to swim in after all?" She says as I feel her press her bare body against my back. I swallow as I feel her hands along my chest. "OK I'll do that," she stops and starts heading back. I kill the engine and turn around. I grab her arm and yank her back towards me. "That'd be a terrible mistake." I say.

"And whys that?"

"Because I'd have to rip them right off your back, throw you in that water, and screw the hell out of you." She smiles and yanks away from me as she jumps into the water.

"You have to catch me first Jacob Black!"

Within a manner of seconds I take my clothes off and dive after her.

(about 3 weeks later)

Bellapov

God that feels so good I think as he kisses along my neck and chest. But something hits and I feel sick all a sudden. "JAKE!" He moans out as I say his name finishing. "No Jake." I roll him off me and rush to the bathroom. Where I promptly puke my guts out he's wiping himself with a towel. "Sorry Bella I didn't realize." He said. "It's ok Jake." I say sort of laughing about it now. He laughs embarrassed too. "Yeah I pulled a classic guy ego there baby geez." I go to say something to that but puke again. "Man Bella maybe we should cut this short." I shake my head. It's probably just motion sickness. Jake looks confused. "Wouldn't you have showed signs of that sooner?" I shrug not sure.

"This is the third day of this Bella and you have no fever and…." Jacob's eyes grow wide. And he looks pale which is odd on an Indian. "Jake?" I say as he slides onto the tile. He looks at me. "When was the last time you had a period Bella?" I laugh like he's joking. But then start to think I swallow. "Oh my God!" I stand up and look at my belly running my hands along it. That elevator thing comes over me and I feel my knees starting to give out on me. "BELLA!"


	15. Chapter 15

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 15

Jacobpov

I sit her on the bed as we stare upon each other. Holy shit, am I going to be a dad? Now I think I'm going to go throw up. Bella says nothing just sits there like she's scared out of her mind. Then something else dawns on me. "NO SHIFTING! YOU CANNOT SHIFT IF YOU ARE WITH CHILD BELLA I MEAN IT. It could well… it could kill the baby maybe even yourself." Her jaw drops. Her breathing gets heavy. "Let's head home. We need to talk to Carlisle."

Bellapov

What the hell keeps playing over and over in my mind. I stand in front of the mirror and raise my shirt. No way there's just no freaking way. I roll my eyes as it hits again I puke. Then just lay on the bathroom floor afraid to move, I feel so puny. I start to think about how Jake and I always use protection but then I think about the one time we didn't, actually the several times we didn't that day after we escaped from the Volturi. I put a hand over my mouth that makes me about a month along. I could be having Jake's baby in freaking 8 months!

Jacobpov

I'm pacing up and down the Cullen house as I wait. Edward comes in with Emmett and Jasper looking like they just got back from hunting. Edward reads my mind and grabs me by the throat. "YOU KNOCKED HER UP! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN MARRIED A YEAR!" I shove him back into a wall. "FUCK OFF!" My nerves are wound up as it is. "You don't want to try me Edward!" Emmett pulls me off Edward and Jasper grabs Edward. "You're an idiot!" Edward shouts. "Always thinking with your dick."  
"At least I have one to think with!"

Bella comes out of the room staring at us she rolls her eyes saying nothing and exits the Cullen's house. Carlisle steps out after her and nods. Alice skips out of the room. "I'm going to be an aunt!" I feel weak at the knees myself. So its official I think. Emmett grabs hold of my arm. "Easy there don't go passing out on us." Carlisle looks to me. "You alright there?" I nod and swallow. He smiles. "Congratulations." He says sincerely I nod still unable to talk.

Edward yanks out of Jaspers hold and leaves the house like a pissy toddler.

Edwardpov

"So you're going to be a mom?"

I say as she's sitting on our porch crying her eyes out. She hurriedly wipes her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask and sit beside her resisting the urge to wrap my arm around her.

I take notice the heart monitor Carlisle put on her.

"You don't want the baby?"

She sighs.

"Yes of course I do I want it more than anything that's what scares me." She looks thoughtfully to the sky. "It's mine and Jake's child. I always wanted that but now I have all this pressure. I can't get overly upset and shift or we could lose our child.

I close my eyes wanting to kill Jake even more now.

"I will have to go 8 months without an incident and the Volturi come for us soon."

Now I feel on edge thinking about it myself. I honestly think Jake just killed his own wife and child. I clinch my fist together. "What were you thinking Bella?" I say and she looks upon me in surprise at my question. "Honestly? Why did you let them turn you? It's been one thing after another your life barely balancing all this. Every day you come closer and closer to death and now you have a child involved." Her monitor starts to beat and her eyes flicker. "Bella.." I say realizing what I just did.

Jake spins out from nowhere and grabs Bella. "Don't Bella remember our child." He says desperately. "Jasper." He calls out as her breathing gets heavier and she stares at me with hate. "Take my wife home please." Jasper nods and Bella's monitor slows down. Jasper takes her hand and takes her to his truck. "I'll be there after while baby." He calls out but I can read his thoughts. Jasper turns off to the highway and Jacob turns swinging a punch my way. I saw it coming and shove him across the woods. He shifts and pounces on me. I punch him in the face and he jams his claws into my chest.

Alice comes running out of the house. "OH MY GOD! YOU ASSES!" Jacob and I both freeze. Alice doesn't cuss. Hell Alice hardly ever gets mad. "I can't believe you both! She takes a vase from the porch and throws it at our heads, smacking us both pretty good with it.

Jake gets off me and shifts back.

"You stay away from my wife if you're going to be upsetting her!"

"And you quit putting her in life or death situations! You should have never let her become one of you. All you did is put her life more at risk. Why didn't you just let her be."  
"It wasn't your or my choice! She chose this! This is what she wanted she never felt like she belonged until she became one of us. The spirits chose Bella for a reason. They don't choose someone unless there is a reason."

"You and your stupid vision quests and spirit b.s!"

"That's enough Edward!" Carlisle says.

"Jacob, I think it might be best if you head on home. Go take care of Bella. Remember don't let that monitor get to beeping to high when she's angry or stressed."

God I don't know how to do this. I glance a look at Jacob as his mind starts flipping out on him. I grit my teeth and sigh. "You'll know what to do. If you freak out about it too much it will only stress her out more." Jacob looks to me. "Maybe that should be advice for yourself as well." He says shifting back and running home. I stare upon the dirt trail he left behind thinking if she dies I'll kill you.

Bellapov

I think about Carlisle showing me the test results and feeling along my belly. The words "Yep your definitely pregnant no doubt about it." Play over and over in my head. I asked him about me shifting that day when we got home. He said it was too early to do any harm then but not worth the risk now as the baby grows it becomes dangerous to us both to shift. I sat in horror as he explained what could happen during the shifting between my body and the babies and how I could actually disrupt the umbilical cord or as the baby gets older I could rip my stomach open during a shift along with very many other variables to watch out for.

Jasper pulls into the drive. He's about to open the door to walk me inside the house. "Don't." I put a hand to his. "Let's just sit here. Please." Jasper nod and leans back. "I'm sorry Jasper I'm just not ready to go in there right now. I just…" Jasper smiles and nods. "Goodnight Bella." He says and I look at him confused as I start to feel very drowsy. Jasper gets out of the car. "Quit fighting it please you need to rest." Jasper says picking me up and carrying me towards the house. He lays me on the couch.

Jacobpov

I come in and see Jasper sitting on the chair and Bella's asleep. "Thank you Jasper."

"No problem took a bit of work though she kept pushing me out."

I raise a brow realizing that must be part of the shield thing she does. I look to Bella and hear the door swing shut as Jasper leaves. While I watch her sleep I sit down and start to think. It hits me as a smile comes along my face even through all the fear. I'm going to be a father. This odd sensation fills me a sense of pride, honor even more love than I could even think possible seems to fill me. "I won't let anything happen to either of you." I whisper as I look upon Bella.

Bellapov

"Is that bacon?" I say as I wake up. I see Jacob in the kitchen. He nods. "Yep we got bacon, burnt toast, burnt scrambled eggs and coffee. "Oh god Jake." I say as I feel it coming. I run and start for the bathroom but don't make it in time. I yack all over the hallway carpet. "Damn it." I say hitting a wall. My monitor slowly starts beeping. "Oh shut up!" I snap at it and raise to find something to clean up my mess. "I got it Bells. Just relax."

"You're not cleaning my puke Jake please I got it."

"Babe for better or worse, sickness and health remember? So yes I am cleaning it up go sit down better yet I'll run you a warm bath."

"Jake you don't have to wait on me."

"I want to Bella geez what is it with you and letting me help you?"  
"Because it's always you saving me, taking care of me I can't keep doing that to you!"

"Bella you have saved me and you do take care of me you always have ever since we were little so get that idea out of your head."  
"You're so strong though and I'm weak even as a wolf."

"Don't you ever say that again! You're most certainly not weak. You are the strongest person I know! You've been through hell and back multiple times and yet here you are still kicking. That alone is amazing there is nothing weak about you. If you were weak there are several instances where you could have just gave up and died. But instead you fought and moved on you kept going knocking away anything that stepped in your path. Through it all you've stayed a decent good person and you are a wonderful wife and you're going to be a great mother."

Jacob cleans the mess and runs me a bath. He helps me get my monitor off.

I sink into the bath enjoying the fizz of the bath salts Jake put in the tub. I jump up hearing a ruckus outside the house. I hear Jake's voice and I get out of the tub and put a towel around my waist. I crack open the front door. "Paul?" Paul cuts me a look and Jake gets in defense mode. "Easy Jake I'm not going to hurt her." Paul walks towards the door he smiles at me. "You're glowing Bells." I look at Jake wondering why he told him. He shakes his head still keeping an eye on Paul. "Who?" I start to ask. "I just sensed it and you look different somehow. Looks good on you." He smiles but his eyes look sad. Jake told me what you went through with the Volturi and the choice you had to make about Leah. I nod. Truth is Leah and I broke up right before she came up missing. I dumped her once our relationship became solely about sex. She wanted nothing else to do with me. I always had a crush on Leah since we were kids. But honestly she was too screwed up in the head for a serious relationship. She'd come over have sex with me and leave. That was about the existence of our relationship, I wanted more but she didn't we fought about it and I decided to dump her instead of letting it go any further. Hell she almost killed me afterword. But then she took off and I didn't hear from her since. Just as much my fault I should have went and looked for her but figuring it was Leah and she finally just snapped and took off for good. If I had known…"

"If any of us had…" Jake says and I nod in agreement.

"Anyways I'm leaving Forks. Just wanted to say goodbye…"

Jake's eyes close. "You don't have to leave dude." Paul laughs. "Yeah I do there's nothing for me here now." A knot forms in my throat as I stare upon the man we grew up with, one of our best childhood friends. "Ah Bells no crying." He says coming up to me. "I was an ass and I know it so do you. Despite it all I still can't get over my hatred towards vampires. I know I will never overcome that. I'm thankful the Cullen's risked their lives to help you. But that's where it ends for me therefore I will never be in the pack again and with the Cullen's moving back it just seems…" I nod as he kisses my forehead. He winks. "You'll make a wonderful mother Bella." I nod not knowing what else to say.

"And you buddy well you take care and take care of your family Jacob congratulations. You deserve it." Paul shakes Jake's hand and gives him one of those manly half hugs. Paul exits the house as Jake and I stare upon each other silently.

(Later…)

Jacobpov

I'm sitting with Seth watching Avatar: The Last Air Bender. I keep wondering about the arrow on the kids bald head as Seth explains the show to me. I start to realize just how long it's been since I watched cartoons. I like Katara, she's awesome. I laugh realizing he's got a cartoon crush. Weird but kids are weird these days. I mess up his hair and say "Well when she calls asking for your number I'll give you 100 bucks." Seth looks at me wrinkling his forehead in confusion. Making me laugh even more Bella and Emily are cooking something in the kitchen that smells wonderful.

I rise up and look upon Bella noticing her belly is starting to show a bit. I can't help but think how cute it is. "What?" She ask looking at me. Don't dare mention her belly no manner what you do that is hell on wheels. "Um nothing." I wink and put my arms around her as she cuts some mushrooms. "You were staring at it again." She says chopping away. "I don't know what you're talking about and since when is our baby an it?" She laughs. "SEE YOU WERE LOOKING YOU JUST ADMIITTED IT!" I peck her on the cheek. "Of course I was its amazing Bella." I ran my hand along it still in disbelief that we created that. "It's a girl." I say. "No it's a boy." Bella argues Emily laughs.

Seth stands up and looks at us. "Is it almost ready?" Bella laughs "yes if Jake would keep his grimy hands off." She says smacking them as I grab a mushroom and pop it in my mouth. Seth looks at Bella's belly smiling. "It's a girl." He pats her tummy. "See even Seth knows!" Bella laughs.

I think about the day we had to tell Emily the truth about Leah and what really happened. It was terrible considering she'd already lost Sam. She was naturally very upset and hated that Leah suffered but glad Bella ended it so the Volturi wouldn't . There's a constant sadness in Emily's eyes. I'm glad she's got Seth or Lord knows…

There's a knock at the door and I go to answer it for Emily. "What the hell you doing here?"

"I tried your house and Bella's phone I figured you'd would be here. I need to talk to Bella."  
"Considering your last encounter? Hell no!" I go to slam the door in his face.

"Please I must talk to Bella."

"What is it Edward?" She says behind my shoulder.

I sigh as she pushes past me and steps outside. "Bella I'll be listening for that monitor if it goes off I'm ending him." Edward rolls his eyes. Bella nods as I see her sit on the porch swing. I give Edward a warning look and shut the door. I lean against the wall listening.

"That's eavesdropping!" Seth says.

I put a hand to my lips and wink. "Shhh…" Seth sighs and goes back to eating.

Bellapov

"What do you want Edward?"  
"To apologize first of all." Edward sits next to me and starts making the swing sway a little.

"That was wrong of me Bella. I was wrong and I'm sorry."  
"It only took you what 3 almost 4 months to apologize?" I say bitterly.

"Yeah." He sighs and smiles. "You look beautiful Bella I do believe pregnancy does you wonders."

"Um well thank you. I guess."

He swallows and looks off towards the distance.

"Unfortunately that is not the only reason I have come."

I close my eyes knowing what's coming then look down to my stomach with the baby inside me.

"The Volturi are coming."

Edward nods.

"They will arrive within a few weeks. They have gathered more members to make up for their loss or at least the sum of it." Edward looks all shakin up and nervous. "That's not all Bella and remember you must stay calm." He takes my hand" can you do that? Would you like me to call Jasper just in case?" I shake my head and put on a brave face. "Jane follows Aro here she is seeking you out. That is why I have come here. I beg of you to leave Bella." Thoughts pour through me so I hoped that bitch was dead. "I can't leave Edward I can't keep running. Edward's hands go through his hair like a crazed man. "Then you will die. You and the baby die Bella. Alice has seen it. You both just disappear."  
"That's because she can't see past the wolves."

Edwards hand starts to shake.

"You're alone with it happens. She seeks you out. Alice sees blood everywhere. I will be the one that finds you."  
"How can she see me?"

"You're not born a wolf when you're not with them she can see you just fine."

I sigh my body starts to shake.

"Just don't tell Jake. You can't tell Jake." I wipe a few tears away and cover my monitor with my hoodie as it slowly beeps.

"He needs to know he could protect you better."

"You said I get caught alone. I will just make sure not to leave Jake's or the packs protection. I won't go anywhere alone. Please just do me this one favor Edward."

He nods he pats my leg with his cold hand.

"As soon as Alice lets me know something else I will get back to you."

Jacobpov

My heart raises and I feel like death just came over me as I hear what Edward says. I'm furious with Bella for not wanting to let me know. Not only that but that is something Edward should have told us both. I swear that guy has no brains. He wants to look like the hero in Bella's eyes he's not thinking about the danger he's putting her in by trying to hide something like that from me. I hear Bella raise up off the porch swing and go sit at the dinner table. "Not a word." I warn Seth as he nods and finishes his food. Emily smiles as Bella comes in "Come eat dear it's getting cold."

Bella smiles warmly as if there's not a care in the world pissing me off more. I'm working my hardest to control my emotions and the last thing I need is to upset her and set of something I'd live to regret. My anger however only continues as she laughs and jokes with Seth. "Jesus Jake." She says looking at my hand as I'm bending Emily's fork. I swallow and put it down. She looks at me concerned. I grit my teeth and force myself to eat.

Suddenly Bella jumps and grabs at her stomach. I leap out of chair by her side. She puts her hand to her stomach and starts laughing. "It kicked the baby kicked!" I close my eyes I should be excited, happy feel her tummy but all I can picture is her and our child splattered somewhere in the woods. I can't take it anymore I take one look at her and leave slamming the door behind me.

Bellapov

"Jake?" I call out as I walk outside.

"Come on Jake what's wrong?

I trudge through the woods seeing he shifted and follow his footsteps. My monitor starts to beep a little I sigh and trudge on. Why would he not want to feel our baby kick? Why the hell would that piss him off? It's a bit late for him to be changing his mind. Ugh I start to feel faint though the further I walk. I decide not to chance it as I lean against a tree and slide my body down to rest a bit. I put my hands on my stomach as the baby kicks again. "Damn it Jake." I say hating him missing this. I try to raise up as it starts to snow. But I feel so weak. It's odd how quick it hits sometimes. "Just a bit longer." I say and close my eyes.

"Amazing." I shoot my eyes open and see Edward with his hands on my stomach.

I shove his hand away mad that he felt it kick before my husband. My monitor starts racing. "YOU BASTARD!" I scream. "Easy Bella I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. I've never felt anything like that. I meant no harm please calm down." I try to focus as I feel my eyes flickering. "Just give me a minute." Edward sits next to me. "I'll give you as long as you need." I lean my head back again. "So why you out here don't you know a blizzard is coming?" I shake my head and something about that makes me laugh. "I wasn't being funny Bella." I keep smiling. "I know Edward." I use the tree as a balancer and make my way up. "Whoa let me help you what's wrong?" I shake my head. "It's just pregnancy Edward I'm perfectly able to function."

Edward sniffs the air. "Bella are you bleeding?"

"Of course not Edward."

I showed him my arms and legs. Edward looks at me strangely. He grabs my hoodie and lifts it up. "Edward! What on earth!"

"Spread your legs."

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD ARE YOU TRYING TO GET JAKE TO KILL YOU?" I say slapping him.

"BELLA!" Edward suddenly picks me up and takes off running.

"Put me down are you crazy?"

Edward runs into Carlisle's office. "Something's wrong!" Edward hisses. My monitor is going ninety to nothing my eyes flicker. "HOLD HER DOWN!" Alice yells. "What's going on!" Carlisle rushes to his cabinet and pulls out a syringe. I feel something and put my hand to it. I look at it in horror. I grab Edward by the collar. "Edward! My baby!" Carlisle plunges the syringe my arm. "Jasper keep influencing her until that sets in."

"JAKE!"

I'm sitting at the beach when I feel it. I snap my head back. "Bella?" I shoot up and take off running following her scent. I panic seeing the fresh blood in the snow. I bust into the Cullen's house and see them surrounding Bella working on her. "Bella!" I run in and shove Edward and Emmett out of my way. Carlisle rushes out with a sonogram machine. Not paying attention to the fact that this guy must have a room full of hospital supplies. He plugs it in working fast. He hands me a tube. "Raise her shirt and put that on her belly so I can check on the baby." I squeeze the jelly like substance on her and he takes the sonogram using it to spread out the jelly on her tummy. I look to see that Carlisle must have put her out.

"Baby's fine and the bleeding's stopped now that she's laying down and I also think it's due to your healing abilities." He says lifting up the sheet around her. I finally breathe.

"Would you like to know what it is?" Carlisle smiles as he looks at the monitor.

I look at the picture of the sonogram feeling like a horrible father because I can't tell what is what. Carlisle points to the picture on the screen as he moves around on her belly. "This is the head, arms, legs, heart rate is great. So is Bella's. " I nod. "I'll wait till Bella's awake you can tell us together."

"So what happened then?" Probably just some bleeding from the uterine wall with her tiny frame it's being stretched out that and stress will do it. She needs to be off her feet no lifting for the rest of the trimester. Alice makes a face that sends me on edge. "Carlisle we don't have until the rest of the trimester, in fact they make plans to be here in 2 weeks." I lean over the bed trying to collect myself. Edward comes in looking upon Bella and I lose my cool. I pop the shit out of him across the face. "Think I don't know what you're up to? I heard the entire conversation. You're being an idiot. Stay away from my wife!"

He rubs his face "there's no need to be jealous."

"Jealous? You think this is about jealousy? I guarantee if I left you two alone on an island for a year you still wouldn't have a chance! No this is about you wanting to look noble and great in Bella's eyes so much so that you're willing to keep a secret that could keep her life and my child's at risk. That is NOT your WIFE not YOUR BABY! So quite playing with her life like it is! The moment you agreed not to tell me you just proved you really never loved Bella. This thing with you it's more of a sick contest or infatuation." Edward eyes me.

"I told her I didn't think it was a good idea that we should tell you!"

"Yeah and so quickly you gave in after she begged. Sometimes being the hero or the good guy Edward means you have to stand up to her in order to protect her! She might get upset and yell at you and argue her case but eventually she will forgive you. You can't bitch out and say fine ok do whatever that's how she'll end up dead! That's real love my friend not this b.s you think is love!"

Alice takes Edward by the arm walking him out the door. Jasper stands in the corner using his influence on me as I start to feel myself calm down. "She'll be out until the morning. I didn't want to take any chances so gave her a strong dose." Carlisle says as he's putting the sonogram machine away. "Here you can show her this when she wakes thought you might like to have this." He hands me a picture of the sonogram. "Thank you." I nod and look at it actually seeing a baby now that I know where to look. I smile as I see the fingers and toes, the little feet and hands. I run my finger along the picture pride fills my heart and I can't stop looking at it. I scoot my chair closer to Bella and put my hand to her tummy. I set there for a while and don't feel anything. I sigh about to pull back when I feel the hit against my palm. I shoot up standing now. I raise her shirt up and watch as her tummy makes little movements here and there.

"Amazing isn't it?" Carlisle says. "It's things like these that remind you why the world isn't so bad after all. You want the light on or a lamp?"

"Lamp is fine."

"I'll get you some blankets and a pillow. Make yourself at home. If you need anything else just call."

I nod. I wonder how Carlisle can be so smart, generous and open, when Edward is well Edward.

I wake up and see Bella is up she's frantically grabbing at her stomach and checking herself underneath. "The baby is alright Bella." I say and she looks to me relieved.

"Jake I have something to tell you." She sighs and starts fidgeting with the blanket nervously. "I should have told you I just… well if anything this certainly made me realize…."

"Bella baby what is it?"

"Alice had a vision." She swallows looking me in the eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell you or what to do." She wipes her eyes.

"But I can't lose our baby Jake I just can't." She puts her hand to her stomach.

"I already know about the vision baby and you're right you should have told me as soon as Edward told you." She looks at me surprised.

"He told you?"

"Of course not." I say behind gritted teeth.

"I heard the whole conversation Bella."

She sinks down in her bed.

"You were eavesdropping."  
"Apparently for a good reason."

"It's still wrong Jake." She sighs. "But I don't care about that right now." She looks down to her tummy. "Jake…" She wipes her face again her hands shaking. "I don't want to lose our baby. I don't want to die." I walk over to her. "You won't you both will live!" I say taking her hand in my own. "I won't leave your side Bella you won't be alone."

"Ah you're awake!" Carlisle smiles holding Esme's hand as they come into the room.

"Did Jake ask you yet?"

Bella looks to me confused.

"About the sex of your baby Alice pipes in." She giggles and slaps her hands together.

I sigh but can't help but smile as I look upon Bella.

"Do you Jake?"

I put the picture in her hand.

"OMG is this the?" Tears form in her eyes.  
"This is our child?"

I nod and take her free hand holding it. She starts bawling.

"What's wrong hun?" Esme asks.

"I can't tell what it is."

Carlisle and I laugh. Carlisle leans in and points to the picture showing her the arms, legs feet etc. "Let's just wait." Bella says. "I don't care what it is as long as we keep it safe." I nod in agreement. "DARN IT!" Alice stomps her foot. "How do we know whether to get blue or pink!"

Bella laughs. "I always liked yellow anyway."

"Yellow it is." I say thinking of how Billy would love his room being turned into his new grandchild's room. Yet that absence of him seeing our child hurts.

"Bella you're killing me!" Alice says.

Bella laughs. "I know."  
"Fine we will have a yellow baby shower with unisex clothes! ERRR!" Alice says storming out of the room.  
"Don't mind her dear she's just…" Esme starts to say and Bella finishes.

"Just being Alice."

Bellapov

I can't stop staring at the sonogram picture. It's amazing that is inside me. I rub my tummy yearning to hold the child already. "Jake could we go home." I say wrinkling my nose. He laughs getting my drift. "Yeah it's a bit fumy in here. Let me talk to Carlisle see what we can do baby." Jake leaves the room and Edward makes his way in. I sigh.

"You feeling better now?" He asks.

"Yes Edward thank you once again you have saved my life and that of another."

"Actually Carlisle thinks there was never any real danger you just need to stay off your feet which is what he told you already I'm sure."

I nod.

"I'm sorry Edward for thinking that… Well you know." I blush.

He laughs.

"If I was going to try something like that I'd had been a lot smoother about it Bella."  
I can't help but laugh remembering just how "smooth" he can try to be.

"Try what?" Jake says as he enters the room with Carlisle.

"Nothing Jake we were just cracking a joke about a misunderstanding was all."

He gives Edward a go to hell look.

Carlisle checks my heart rate and the baby's, then my blood pressure. She should be fine just make sure she doesn't stay on her feet a lot at home. He offers me a hand up. Jake and Carlisle help me off the bed. "Let me run home and grab the truck Bella." Jake says.


	16. Chapter 16

(I don't own anything except the characters Denise and Spencer Forest)

Chapter 16

Jacobpov

I awake with my arm around Bella's belly seems to be my thing lately so I can feel the baby kicking off and on. I hear the knock on the door and see Alice as I open.

"It's time. We need to get Bella hidden and safe."

I nod as my gut wrenches. I grab our bags and wake Bella.

"Bella it's time we need to hurry."

I tell no one where we're going so Aro can't read their minds. Bella swallows looking scared out of her mind. I take her and we make our way to the sanctuary. "I'm going to shift now baby I want you to stay in this back area it's concealed. I mean it no manner what you see or hear you stay right here. I want you to promise me." She nods.

"No Bella say it."

"I promise Jake." Her voice quivers as she talks. I kiss her forehead.

"I love you."  
"I love you too." I wrap my arms around her for one more embrace.

She kisses my lips passionately. I step back and stare into her eyes as I shift. I nod and she leans into my snout. I nudge her belly with my nose and give her a wink as I step out and stand guard right outside the room. I watch out the doorway waiting for any sounds or any indication of danger.

Edwardpov

We see them coming out of the woods. Seems they have added a few new recruits so to speak with faces I don't recognize. I will have to keep track of their thoughts and discover their powers right away. Carlisle and I start to do head counts. We know that Jake's pack is somewhere out in the woods hiding waiting to come out when needed. I take note that the only ones left of the original coven is Marcus, Aro, Felix, Demetri, Renata, Corin, and Jane leaving all the others to have died during the battle but they have at least 10 others that I've never seen and know they are new. That is why it took them a bit to come they wanted to rebuild. Aro stares upon my father. I see him swallow and smile.

"So I hear your coven is responsible for my home being nearly destroyed, nearly half my coven being wiped out and freeing the entertainment."

Carlisle stands his ground and nods.

"Yes I'm afraid you have heard right."

Aro licks his lips then laughs.

"What was so important that you intrude on my territory? Such a naughty dirty thing to do Carlisle and I thought we were friends."

Carlisle goes to say something but Aro stops him and looks at me. "Perhaps your son could tell me?" He motions for me to come his way. "You look so intense standing over there. I've got to see that beautiful mind of yours if you don't mind." Carlisle and Esme step out. "Don't." I say and nod back to them. Carlisle steps back taking my mother's hand. Aro takes my hand and closes his eyes. I try to hide it but I know there's no use. "It all goes back to her doesn't it?"

He narrows his eyes looking at me.

"What is our dear Bella? Even more fascinating your desire for her even through the knowledge that she is married to another man much less a wolf. You feel guilty on the thoughts you have about Bella. You feel like a monster. I don't understand it. I don't understand the desire." He sighs. "And she is with child now one that you wish was yours instead. You have her hidden but you're all very clever none of you know where I detect purposely. This entire family protects this one girl as if she were your own! Why?" He sends me away and looks upon Alice. "You dear child come here." Alice nods.

"In Edwards mind it seems that you and she are very close like sisters?"

Alice nods knowing she can't hide that.

"Fascinating isn't it Marcus?"

"Yes this bond is very strong. Yet disturbing none the less they betray their own in order to protect a creature of the night one meant to destroy us all." Marcus says.

He puts his hand to Alice's forehead.

"Tsk, Tsk and you were my favorite. Of course you all know this is punishable by death. I must end you all and that little mutt you all protect."

I read Aro's mind as he's about to snap my sister's neck I dash out and Jasper yanks her back as I go to shove Aro back Felix rushes me. That's how it all starts. The battle is on. The pack runs out of the woods. I take notice through this it was too easy to step in and grab Alice as we fight I look for Jane and realize she isn't there. "Bella." I say and Felix and another vampire team up on me.

The Killing Fields. It's a term that is always put together with war. Never was more true today. Regular humans will never know of the battle that took place today. I see Marcus rushing to my left I barely have time to blink as he is in mid-leap. Suddenly he is in two separate halves on the ground, gets jumped by Embry and Quill as I see them dragging him away from the fight. Seth stands by my side helping to cover my flank. The woman down the field, Renata, grabs my mother from behind. My stomach clinches but then I see Carlisle come to her aide. Without slowing down he grabs her underneath the chin whipping around, it easily breaks her neck. Damn! Emmett was just shoved through a tree. I rush off to help him and see Jasper holding his own, incredible. It's one thing to be told by your brother that he has fought before but Jasper is unreal. Its irony he can control the emotions of others, right now he is like a cold storm. I can actually see wall starting to form around him of bodies. Whichever ones he does miss, Alice picks off in the background. After helping Emmett dispatch his enemy I catch eyes with my father, he's thinking the same thing I am. This may never end we're all too equal in powers and the Volturi outnumber us. Will we lose another Cullen or will Jacob lose another pack member? Alice and I whip our heads over and see another wolf pack coming fast around-the-bend. We all, vampires, tense up at this new threat. Then I catch Seth's thoughts, they're on our side! He runs out to greet them, "No Seth! Fall back!" Felix grabs Seth by the throat and lifts him into the air. We all feel a sudden wave hit and Felix goes down. Seth shakes it off and then proceeds to rip him to shreds. "Bella," Alice says and I nod as she smiles.

The shockwave spreads across the field knocking down all of the enemy coven, this makes them easy pickings for our forces. Demetri, Corin, even their newborns. They all begin to fall, if there is a hell, I hope they burn for an eternity. I see Aro trying to retreat, the arrogant coward. Then another thought occurs, "Alice where is Jane?" "Oh god, she's going for Bella's location." Suddenly, we all feel the shield drop. No, NO! She can't be dead! Emmet grabs onto my arm, "Focus bro, this isn't over yet." All I can hope and pray is that Jacob is still there, Alice's vision must not come to pass. Right now, though, the Volturi must die!

Bellapov

I focus on shielding the Cullen's and the pack as I hear the battle from a distance. Closing my eyes and lean back hoping I have it on everyone that needs it. I don't even know if it will work at this range or not or with how many but I have to try. If I can't fight along-side of them and Jake is here having to watch over me I need to be able to add something, anything.

My eyes shoot open as I feel Jake nudge me. He shifts real quick and leans in whispering in my ear. "Stay here I mean it no manner what. Something's outside the sanctuary." I nod as my monitor starts beeping. Jake's eyes get wide as he rips it off and flings it into the water. "You can't wear that either so you will have to control yourself!" I nod but feel my heart racing. He kisses my forehead and shifts back. I cover my mouth and slow down my breathing as I watch Jake head out. The urge to step out of the room and watch the entrance to make sure he's ok hits but I know I can't. I feel the baby kicking as if they know something's wrong. I pat my belly, "Be quiet little one, be still. Mommy and Daddy love you."

I narrow my eyes and watch Jake's shadow as it glows upon the inside of the sanctuary I see him walking around. But all a sudden he whimpers out and I see his shadow fall. I start to run out to him but remember my promise. I lean back as far as I can so not to be seen. I hear the footsteps making their way down. I can't stop the tears. I continue to cover my mouth as I smell the vampire coming my way and know it's Jane. My body shakes and my eyes begin to flicker. I shake my head, NO I tell myself. No. No. "There you are!"

"I must admit they hid you pretty well. Took me a moment, sorry to keep you waiting." Jane smiles and yanks me by the arm out of the room. She looks at my belly and goes to touch it. I slap her hand away. She laughs. "Well looks like the bitch is expecting a bastard pup, considering I took care of its father outside." I feel my knees shake. My anger rises along with my desperation. "Jake." I whimper out behind tears. "Was that his name?" She shrugs. It's literally painful how hard it is to keep from shifting. In fact it's too much I have to drop my shield on the battle field. I fall to my knees. "Pathetic just like your parents." She scoffs. Jane cups my chin. "It's time you die like they did. Only I'm going to do you a favor. You seem like a sentimental kind of girl am I right?" She presses her lips together and grabs me by the hair. She starts dragging me out of the sanctuary. I grab her wrist and kick my legs about trying to break free. I scream out hoping someone will hear me. She yanks my hair harder and starts with a jog through the woods scraping my back and legs against the ground. Please, I beg myself, don't shift don't… please…

Jacobpov

"Son ova bitch! That fucking hurt!" I groan, struggling to get up. That little midget can cause some pain. As soon as the cobwebs clear I remember, Bella! Running back to the room, I skid to a stop at the doorframe. No, she can't be gone. "Bella, Bella Luna!" Thinking on my feet, I sniff the air, that's it. I have your scent skank. I pelt out the front door and then have to stop again….Aro. The head leach himself right in front of me. Transforming back I yell at him, "Get out of my way asshole! I don't have time for your bullshit." "Be silent dog, you are not worth my effort. I've come to collect Jane," then grinning, "and sweet Belladonna's heart." There are no words for my rage, no possible way to describe how badly I want his death. Bella, please hold on. I'm coming, I think to myself. But this jerk has to die. I jump into the air, straight toward Aro. Just as I'm about to hit I transform back to the wolf. Aro is so confident in my death, he doesn't even adjust his stance. His grip is strong, it really hurts, but he is off balance. He was expecting a man, not the physical equivalent of a bus hitting him. I'll give him some credit, he manages to stay on his feet. Too bad I just took off his face….

Bellapov

She makes her way to my old porch and opens the door, the familiar scent of the house hits my nose. "Poetic don't you think dear?" She shoves me inside the house as I catch myself against the couch so not to hurt the baby. I start to back up as she slowly makes her way taking her time smiling with each step. I fling my arms out trying to shove her away as I'm backed into a wall. She laughs. "You're merely a human now Bella." She clamps her hand around my throat and raises me up high against the wall. "You and your baby will die now. I will rip you limb from limb and watch you die." I focus my shield now on the child but also focusing on not shifting so I can't shield myself. Jane with her hand still clasped around me shoves me down in the area where my parents were killed I put my hand around my tummy protectively as I land. She forces my head to the side and launches her fangs right for my throat I feel her lips around me. This is it I tell myself this is how I die. At least I'll be with Jake and my parents again.

A force comes my body, only it's not mine! Jane's head snaps back and she goes flying a good 6 feet against the mantle of the fireplace. I put my hand to my belly. "I can't believe it." I say I raise up my body still shaking I've no idea if she's dead or not her eyes are wide open as she just lays there. I go to the kitchen and light the gas on the stove. I start digging for a box of matches.

"Looking for these," Jake stands beside me holding them up.

"JAKE!" I freak out. "I thought… I saw…"  
"Bella you can explain later let's get this bitch lit up first." He takes my hand as we exit the house. He grabs Aro's body and tosses it into the house as well. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He says looking at to the house. I nod. "Get rid of it." He nods and grabs a tank of gasoline from the shed. He starts to dowse the porch. "Head out to the woods this things gonna blow baby." I rush out to the woods as Jake throws down a lit match. Immediately he shifts and takes off towards me as the house blows up the windows shattered. Jake shifts back and covers me as pieces of the house go flying. I lean into Jake's chest as we watch it burn to the ground.

"So what happened Jake I saw you go down and Jane said…"  
"She only stunned me, she was in too much of a hurry to get to you. It took my body overriding it to heal. Sorry I was late Bella." He sighs and kisses the top of my head.

"How'd you do it?" Jake says as we stare upon the fire.  
I swallow and glance down at my stomach again.

"I didn't."

Jake looks down at me narrowing his eyes confused.

"But she was out when I came in I figured you used your shield or something."

"No I put that on the baby but couldn't focus on myself because I was focusing that part of me not to give in and shift."  
Jake looks down and puts his hand to my stomach.

"Are you saying?" He hinted.

"I think so Jake."

He smiles and leans down kissing my belly. "You were protecting mommy weren't you?"

Jacobpov

"Outstanding!" Carlisle says smiling as Bella tells her story and I have my arms wrapped around her.

"So the baby is a sword and you're a shield." He comes up to me putting a stethoscope to my belly.

"A sword?" I asks.

It's in the mind but if it's powerful enough it can react physically as well. In other words it's like Jane just took a bullet to the head.

"Wow that kid's going to be as bullheaded as his mom!" Embry spouts off and Emmett laughs.

I smack him in the back of the head.

"What?"

I shake my head laughing because it is true. I can't help but to smile at Seth he's mesmerized by Bella's belly he keeps staring at it and running his hands along it every time he walks by. I am so glad to see everyone made it out alive. Even more pleased to find out that during my absence Spencer and his wife helped join our cause. There is no more Volturi they are all dead. Carlisle says we might see some flak for that later through other covens that believed in their cause but for now we finally have peace. The ones that took Billy's and the Swan's lives are all dead. Now the only thing that awaits us is our child. Which I am thankful to everyone in this room for that it will be born into a peaceful atmosphere. Yes even Edward. I think as I grit my teeth looking upon him. He hears my thoughts and starts to laugh. Hey don't get too cocky I still want to rip your arm off sometimes and beat you with it. He folds his arms and nods.


	17. Chapter 17

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 17

Jacobpov

"Ugh Jake how can you look at me and still say I'm sexy."  
She says as she looks in the mirror after showering. I get behind her and kiss along her neck and shoulders and then look in the mirror putting my hands along her preggy belly. "Because you are Bella, you're just as freaking sexy pregnant as you were when you weren't. You being pregnant is hot!" She laughs, "You're so full of it Jake." I start rubbing against her suggestively. "Oh really? Well, let me take you to the bed and show you how full of it I am." I run my hands along her breast and take her hand as I'm leading her out of the bathroom.

"Um Jake," she freezes as I'm still trying to tug at her.

"Come on Bella." I say and turn to look down and see what she's looking at as she leaks fluids onto the floor. She grabs at her belly. "Jake!"

"On it babe," I say almost high pitchy. I hurry and lead her to the bed. "Just breathe." I say as I rush to get my clothes on. She lays on her side as the contractions start. "I'm hurrying Bella." I grab her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I help her dress and grab her bags as I rush her to the truck. I get her inside and rush to mine. "Um Jake," she points to her door and I realize I didn't close it. "Right babe, on it." I rush out my hands shaking beyond control. I shut the door and rush back in. I start the truck. "Damn it what's wrong with this!" I yell as Bella laughs between her pain. "Jake it's in neutral." I look down. "Right." I put it in drive and head to the Cullens. "Jake!"

"What's wrong?" I say.

"You passed the house."

I swallow and look back.

"Right."

"Are you ok Jake?"  
"Right."

Bella laughs so hard she snorts but then cries out as another contraction hits. I park the truck and get Bella out. Carlisle's already rushing out of the house ready to help. Alice is practically skipping and hangs on my arm. "You're about to be a daddy!" I try to focus on not passing out like a girl. Carlisle gets Bella on the hospital bed he had for her last time. "Everyone out but Jake…" He says "Alice you can stay I know you won't leave but you're going to help me." She claps her hands. "Alice get me a bowl of water, alcohol and my medical bag. Bella I want you to breathe when a contraction comes I want you to let out little breaths like this." He showed her an example. She nodded. "Jake you take her hand and be her coach." He winks. "It'll be ok." He pats me on the back. I never dreamed a vampire would be delivering my child. As I'm looking at Bella I start to see what Alice was talking about. All this is because of Bella. The only time in history as far as I know where vampires and wolves have worked together and more or less have become friends. "You're amazing." I say out loud. Bella forces a smile between breaths. I look upon my wife in true amazement knowing there really isn't anyone like her.

"Everyone is outside waiting." Alice says as she comes back in with the stuff. "Everyone?"

She nods. "Yep even your pack. We're all eager to meet the newest member!" Bella smiles I run my hand along her forehead and smile back even though my knees are still shaking. Bella cries out and starts to fold over. "Hmmm. They are pretty close." Carlisle says as he's been counting them. I better see how much she's dilated. "She's certainly ready!" Carlisle says taking off his glove and throwing it away as he puts on a clean pair. Suddenly my throat feels tight and like I'm having trouble breathing. I look at Bella as Carlisle's putting her foot in the stir ups and shifting her down.

"Wait! Something's wrong." I say grabbing the handle to her bed as I gasp for air.

Carlisle looks at me alarmed. "The baby Carlisle something's wrong!" He nods and rushes to get the sonogram machine going. He lifts up Bella's shirt and uses the gel again. He looks at the sonogram then to me. "You're right." He pushes it out of the way. "Bella hun, we got to get this baby out now you understand? I need you to push." Bella starts to panic. "Bella look at me the baby is going to be fine we just got to work a bit faster ok." Carlisle assures. "Alice, I need you right here next to me." Jake remind her to breathe and take her hand.

"Okay Bella when you feel the contraction come I want you to push as hard as you can, understand?"

Bella nods and sobs I see the fear in her eyes.

"Okay PUSH Bella!"

Bellapov

"I can't I can't push anymore Carlisle."

"You're doing great though Bella I need one more good push. You can do this let's get this baby out now!" The contraction comes and I squeeze Jake's hand. "You can do it baby push." He says.

"It's out!" Carlisle says.

I raise my head up to see it. "Why's it blue Jake? Why is our baby blue?" Jake looks over at the baby and kisses my hand as he holds it. "Bella baby…" I shake my head and try to get up. "Stay down Bella Carlisle's taking care of it."

"Why isn't it crying? JAKE PLEASE!"

Jake has tears streaming from his face. "NO JAKE, NO NO!" I turn to see Carlisle putting something in my IV. "Carli…"

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Hey baby." I look up to see Jake looking down at me.

It starts to come back. I rise up and look around. "Jake where's our baby?" Jake wipes his face as my heart sinks. He breaks into a smile and sticks his hands out and places the baby in my arms. "It's a girl Bella. She looks just like you."

I stare upon her she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She's got Jake's skin only with a lighter tone. Her hair is dark brown almost black and thick. "She's got your eyes Bella. I thought you might want to call her Renee'." Jake says running his hand though my hair. "Dakota Renee' Black." I say. "I love it Bells. No one else but Carlisle and I have held her. I didn't want your thunder stolen."

I pull Jake in by the collar and kiss his lips. "I love you Jacob Black." He kisses me and Dakota. "I love you too Bella, I love you Dakota." He sighs as we hear them all rustling by the door. I kiss Dakota's cheek. "Shall we let them in?" Jake says.

"Yes but first tell me what was wrong?"

Jake sighs looking at Dakota. You were low on amniotic fluid and the cord wrapped around her neck she was suffocating. Carlisle saved her.

"You knew…. how?"

"Just did not sure how I felt it though it was almost like a pack thing with the reading of thoughts but more like she was crying for help and it just hit me the only way she could communicate was to make me feel it."

I smile. That's my girl.

Jacobpov

I let everyone in as they all hover around Bella eyeing the baby. I smile proudly as they all talk about how beautiful she is.

"What's her name?" Seth asks pushing past.

"So you were right buddy she was a girl after all."

He smiles " I knew she was!"

"Her name is Dakota Renee' Black."

"Cool can I hold her!"

Bella smiles and hands her over to me. "Be careful with her Seth." Seth looks upon Dakota he smiles hugely and snuggles her close. I sense something and look at Seth as he stares upon her. "Jesus." I say. Seth looks at me wide eyed and gasp. "Jake I'm sorry I."

"What happened?" Bella asks look at us.  
I break into a smile as Seth looks scared shitless.

"It seems our daughter already has a future mate."

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't know I didn't mean to!" Seth says handing Dakota back to me.  
We both laugh. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Seth I couldn't think of anyone better to imprint on our daughter. We think of you as family anyhow." Seth starts to breathe again and smiles. "I thought you both were going to kill me." He says his hands still shaking. "Oh if you hurt her I will. No doubt about that." I hear Edward laugh.

Carlisle laughs. "We'll it seems we have two things to celebrate now." I rub Seth's head messing up his hair. "Crazy kid, I suppose that explains why you were so close to Bella. Or was it just her stomach?"

Everyone laughs and has their turn holding our daughter. The room starts to clear out. Edward stays behind in a corner. "May I?" He says as everyone leaves. He holds out his arms I look at Bella and she nods with a smile. I nod in return and hand Dakota to Edward.

Edwardpov

This is truly where it all hits for me I know I will never play a bigger role in Bella's life. I look upon this beautiful child, Bella and Jake I laugh in spite myself as I take in the child. Though it pains me greatly a wave of happiness for Bella hits and I can't stop smiling. I could have never given Bella what Jake has. I walk over to Bella and hand her Dakota. "She's beautiful, like her mother." I swallow back the pain and shake Jacob's hand. "You did good Jacob."

He looks genuinely shocked and I laugh as I leave the room.

The talk….

"Seth we called you here to talk to you about this imprint." Embry, Quill and I sit around the fire at La Push as Seth walks up looking concerned. Bella is at home taking care of Dakota. "You do realize you will be stuck as a 13 year old until Dakota catches up?"

"Yes I already thought of that."

"Is that really what you want Seth?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure the spirits would allow another alternative."

"No I don't want another alternative. I will wait. I want what you and Bella have. I want to spend my youth as her best friend first and grow together. I wouldn't have it any other way. I know I might sound crazy but this is what I want. It's funny I was always in such a hurry to grow up and be like you Jake but now all I can think about is being there for Dakota and protecting her I will be whatever she needs." I can't help but smile knowing that feeling.

It is hard for someone that doesn't understand it. Once the imprint takes place your only desire is to be whatever that person needs you to be at that moment. You both grow from there.

"Very well Seth so be it."

2 years later….

"JAKE!" I hear Bella holler.

I run into Dakotas's room where she sleeps in her new toddler bed. I stare in disbelief as her legs are shot past the bed and her arms hanging off. "Dakota," I say walking up to her. She rolls over she's aged another 2 years. "What's wrong daddy?" She asks blinking her eyes. "Um, nothing darling." Bella grabs me by the arm. "What is happening?" I let out a nervous laugh. "It seems her body is trying to catch up to Seth's imprint. If this happens every 2 years or so she'll hit 13 before we know it. "So I we just missed out on her toddler years!" Bella snaps. "Mommy what's wrong." Bella gives a watery smile. "Nothing hun I'm about to make some pancakes." Bella looks as though she's about to cry but heads to the kitchen.

I smile at Dakota and kiss her forehead. "Get dressed for breakfast." She stretches out her arms. "Okay daddy."

I walk up behind Bella as she's flipping the pancakes. "You know Bella…" I kiss along her neck and shoulder. "We could have a lot of fun making Dakota a little brother or sister." She laughs. "Oh really?" I nod kissing her again and running my hands along her waist. She turns and looks at our daughter as she sits at the table. I see pride in Bella's eyes even through the sudden shock of seeing that our daughter is now 4 years of age rather than 2. "I'd love that Jake."

Bellapov

I've never been so happy even through the shock I witnessed about our daughter this morning. Truth be told I'd been wanting another child, I was happy to hear Jake did too. We drop Dakota off at Seth and Emily's. I feel awkward about that but Jake says that it's important they bond. Seth was just as shocked as us to see how she'd grown. Seth is like her big brother for now he play's hide and seek with her and takes her fishing then they'll watch cartoons. Jake says it reminds him of us when we were little.

We go to visit the Cullens. Not much has changed there except Edward is dating Angela the girl we use to go to school with. I wonder if she knows their secret? She's really blossomed since high school she's very pretty. Jake made the joke about how Edward likes to play with his food forgetting he could read his mind and hear very sharply. I swallow nervously as he looks our way but he laughs and kisses Angela's hand. Emmett is back to his old self but will never be with anyone as far as we know. Rose literally was his soul mate. He has eyes for no one else. Which saddens me to know it, yet romantic as hell, Jake says he understands that if something ever happened to me there's no way another woman could fill my shoes. I feel the same about Jake. There's not a man on this planet that could do for me what Jake does. As for Emily she has just started dating again not only that but she did finally get in touch with her long lost friend about a year ago. She's very nice. Edward said he knew her already but never knew the history between her and Emily, her name is Maggie from the Irish Coven. Her abilities are knowing when someone is lying.

I look around thinking of the past a few years back. I can't help but smile now at how things turned out. The Cullen's are our best friends. My daughter and I couldn't be healthier. Embry's gotten married and they expect a child soon as well. Quill is dating hmmm well he's always dating. Jake calls him a man-whore. He seems to go through a lot of girlfriends. Jake sees Paul from time to time during other pack meets. It seems he's made his own pack in which he's the alpha in. Over the years I've become stronger, more confident and a better fighter. We've made great friends with the Forest family and pack.

More than anything though as I look around me I feel at peace, happy and full of love. I know now if something tries to get in our way again we are ready we will stand and fight together. I know within the depths of my heart I chose the right path as I look upon my daughter and husband. I am thankful because I know what I have is rare and to be cherished and I do each and every day I thank my lucky stars I have them and all our wonderful friends that we consider family.

~Fin~

P.S- I will be working on my continuation of Lion and Lamb story of Bella and Jasper's marriage the focus also being on Bree and Nahuel now as new additions to the Cullens. I've not decided a title yet but I will put in the summary that it is the continuation. Thank you for reading and the great heartwarming reviews to Bella Luna I had a lot of fun writing this one.

Jinx Dodson


End file.
